Espirito a la Fuga
by Psy t r a n c e
Summary: Trapped and alone in Hueco Mundo, Orihime wrestles with the blooming fact that Ichigo might be not coming to rescue her. Trust no one, protect yourself, but can she ultimately turn her back on a certain melancholic Espada? UlquiorraxOrihime
1. Goodbye halcyon Days

**Espirito a la Fuga**

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first UlquiorraxOrihime ficlet and I'm quite excited I have to say. **

**This pairing caught me by surprise at first but I immediately fell in love with it. And so this brain-child was born, I'm not sure how long I plan to make it but I have big plans for this story…yes very big plans, which make my head hurt thinking about them!**

**This deals with the Arrancar Arc, and if you aren't there yet in the manga or haven't reached anything of the sort in the anime there will be some spoilers.**

**Well, that's all; I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Oh yes, rated T for some themes and Noitora's potty mouth**

**Chapter 1- Goodbye Halcyon Days**

"Stay here and behave." Orihime Inoue echoed dully, trapped inside the white room that was her prison. She gazed out the window at the strange crescent moon that was the only source of light in this place. She gripped the hem of her white dress, fisting the silken material in her palms. Rage like nothing she had ever felt coursed through her veins.

She was a prisoner. A prisoner in this white palace which was anything but the purity its colour symbolized.

"_Unexpectedly it suits you."_

Her grip on her dress loosened as her thoughts strayed to her kidnapper, but if anything her inner rage intensified.

"_Stay here and behave."_

That was what he had said to her several hours ago (was it hours? She had no idea of the time in this place). As though she were an animal.

She chided herself at getting so worked up over the inevitable.

_Calm down Orihime, calm down, anger isn't healthy remember?_

But feeling this anger made her feel healthier than she had felt in years…

She shook her head, how could she think such thoughts?!

"Woman."

She stiffened, but didn't turn around.

"It's time for your dinner."

Breathing in, Orihime turned to face the Arrancar that had entered her room. _Monster._

Ulquiorra stood a few feet away from the orange-haired girl, his arms folded, and his face impassive. Expressionless. She couldn't comprehend it. She hadn't noticed the tray being rolled in by a lesser female Arrancar.

She raised her eyes to meet his green ones. "Eat." He ordered blandly, arms still folded.

"No thank you" she began politely "I am not-"

"You _will_eat woman" Ulquiorra cut in "Aizen-sama has ordered me to ensure you eat your meals, he does not wish for you to die before he makes use of your abilities."

Orihime's smile dropped. How could this…thing…be so…_so cold?_

The black haired Arrancar indicated to the plate of bread, rice and assorted vegetables.

"I don't need it." Orihime said thinly, all friendliness gone.

Ulquiorra stared at her for a few moments, before turning back to the servant.

"Leave." He said emotionlessly. The servant, looking quite relieved, bowed and retreated.

Once the door was shut. Ulquiorra looked back, fixing those green orbs on her. Orihime's breath hitched in her throat. _He wouldn't hurt her to-?_

Suddenly she felt herself being propped into the chair by her table, before she even realized she was being moved. The monster stood next to her, placing the plate in front of her.

"Woman" his tone had not changed but Orihime detected a splinter of iciness beneath his words "I have been given permission to use force if you refuse to cooperate, so you can either eat the food of your own volition or you can have it forced down your throat."

Orihime glared at him with all she could muster, before grabbing the chop sticks off the plate and began skewering vegetables and placing them slowly in her mouth. After eating about three vegetables and 2 pockets of rice she threw the chop sticks down on the plate.

"I'm full."

Ulquiorra stared at her. It looked as though he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes, but of course he couldn't do anything to her because technically she _had_ eaten.

"Fine." He said tonelessly "Don't expect help from anyone later tonight if you get hungry."

He picked up her plate and placed it back on the tray, and soundlessly began wheeling it back out.

"Jerk." Orihime muttered.

His pace slowed, before continuing again, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he had exited Orihime picked up her chair and hurried over to her barred window, and placed it directly underneath. Stepping up she wasted no time in inserting her fingers to the back of her throat and hurling up the food through the bars. Once she was done, she wiped her mouth and climbed back down.

_I don't need their fake hospitality…_

---

Ulquiorra walked swiftly down the main hall, after returning the still full plate to the kitchen. To say he was annoyed would be an over exaggeration…he was just a little ticked at the human girl's boisterous attitude.

_What a firm-minded, stubborn woman…_

Still, showing such disrespect was disrespecting Aizen-sama…he'd have to be sure to remind her of that the next time he saw her…

"Yo."

Ulquiorra stopped short. The person owning the voice was most likely the person he had the least patience for right now. He looked around.

A lanky, greasy-haired man with a malicious grin leaned against the wall.

"Noitora." Ulquiorra said tonelessly, hoping that would be enough to shut the pathetic piece of trash up.

"How was she doing, that Pet-sama?"

At his lack of reaction, Noitora's grin, if possible widened.

"I know what you are up to" he chided with an annoying superior smirk "You've been ordered to look after the woman, right?" his eyes gleamed with glee "I'm _so_ envious."

If Ulquiorra had been human, he was sure he'd be feeling nausea at that moment.

"Sooo," the black-haired Arrancar continued goading him "just how much did you 'teach' her?"

"Disgusting." The teenager replied, turning away, and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Don't be so pissed off." Noitora was suddenly in his face, he was getting tired of this.

"I'm just asking if you did a good job, no?" he asked, winking suggestively.

"You are curious in a human." Ulquiorra said with disdain "How very small-minded of you."

"**What** did you say?"

Ulquiorra mentally rolled his eyes; he didn't have time to play games. "I have a meeting with Aizen-sama, excuse me."

He side-stepped the now scowling man and continued walking down the long hall.

"Oi Ulquiorra!" Noitora called after him "What didja mean when ya said disgusting? Ya mean disgusting as in she's disgusting or her pussy's disgusting? Either way it don't matter to me!"

The black-haired espada just continued walking. "Oi! Ulquiorra, oi! Damn you for always ignoring me!"

---

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bowed low on one knee, showing his father and leader the respect he deserved.

Aizen smiled as he regarded his favourite Arrancar. "Ah, Ulquiorra come in."

The espada stood up from the door and walked over to stand before where his master reclined lazily in his white chair.

"Report on our guest, Ulquiorra?" Aizen questioned lightly.

"Yes, sir. The human girl has settled into her room and has eaten the meal required of her." Ulquiorra recited.

Aizen's hand tapped the arm of his chair. "I see did you, ah, have to use a little force to get her to eat?"

The espada shook his head. "She was stubborn at first but eventually relented. I did not allow her to disrespect you Aizen-sama."

Aizen's smile widened. "Ah, but Ulquiorra do not worry over such trivial matters, let the girl have a bit of fun alright?"

Ulquiorra stared, as if contemplating his master's words, then bowed low.

"As you wish Aizen-sama."

"Do you like her?"

Ulquiorra looked up into the amused eyes of his master. The corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. "Would you prefer a lie or the truth?"

The rich melody of his master laughing echoed throughout the chamber.

"Speak your mind Ulquiorra."

"She is nothing more than a talking pile of trash, both stubborn and insubordinate."

"Oh? I was under the impression she was a sweet, mild-mannered young lady."

"Apparently not, when something angers her."

"Oh dear," Aizen remarked lightly "well, you'd best try not to anger her when you fetch her later for her bath."

Were he a lesser Espada he would have shuddered. "Yes, Aizen-sama although-" he paused, and an almost grouchy look flashed across his face "Noitora_** did**_ seem _particularly_ interested in her-"

"I am quite sure he is, but I would only trust _you_, Ulquiorra, with the handling of the human."

The Arrancar repressed a sigh, and bowed again. "Hai, Aizen-sama."

"You're dismissed Ulquiorra, time for the girl to have her bath, I assume you have the necessary requirements?"

"Sorted Aizen-sama."

"Good, now if you could actually call in Noitora on your way out that will be all."

"Hai." Ulquiorra retreated out, steeling himself for having to deal with trash yet again.

"You called Aizen-sama?" the long-haired Arrancar slithered through the doors.

Aizen nodded calmly. "I have a very important mission to assign to you Noitora."

"Oh?" Noitora's pupils dilated with excitement "Which would be?"

Aizen regarded him lightly for a moment, before saying. "You have taken a liking to the girl, I'm correct?"

"Quite so, my master." He unconsciously licked his lips.

"Well, I'm more than sure that at this very moment in time, the Shinigami boy Kurosaki Ichigo ad his friends are preparing to come rescue the girl, your mission is to go into the human world and put a stop to their little rescue operation.

But-" Aizen held up a finger "-be stealthy. A surprise attack would work best on Kurosaki Ichigo, and just to be clear I want him _alive_ once you're done with him, am I understood? I want them all alive."

"Hai master."

Aizen smiled again.

"Good. But that's not to say you can't…ah…have a little fun. Oh and remember Noitora-_there is more than one way to destroy a man_."

Noitora bared his teeth in a hackled grin; his master was _so_ good to him.

"I understand _perfectly_ master."

"Good, now be ready to leave immediately."

Noitora bowed low before his creator, che, who wanted to baby-sit a little girl, when he had the particular opportunities that **he** did?

---

**To ****be continued**

**A/N: ****Yup got big plans for this story…biiig plans. This first chapter is just the ground laying chapter for much bigger things, so the next ones will be more exciting! My Fic branches off a bit from the sequences in the manga, but it will still follow the storyline. **

**Oh and be warned people this story is going to deal with some pretty graphic and mature things-but it's gonna be worth it!**

**Hehe, I'm having so much fun writing Noitora he's so demented! Oh yes, sorry if Orihime seems a bit OOC in this chap, but seriously, if you were captured and imprisoned, I doubt you'd be acting all passive the way Hime-chan's been acting in the manga, but she'll get back to her old self I promise! **

**Besides, Ulquiorra brings out Orihime's kickass side…you all know which little manga scene I'm talking about :)**


	2. Nice to meet you, I will beat you

**A/N: ****Hi there, guys! Thank you to everybody who favourited, alerted etc this story! Especially thanks to people who reviewed! It makes me so happy when people take time out of their day to comment on my work!**

**Without further ado, here is chapter two! Warnings for some course language and mature themes!**

**Chapter 2-Nice to meet you. I will beat you**

"Che" Ichigo sat on his bed, with his legs crossed and arms folded.

"_Inoue Orihime will be tried as a __traitor…" _The gravelly voice of Yamamoto-Genrusai taichou filled his ears once more. Ichigo scowled.

After everything he had done for them…fighting on their side against Aizen and Ichimaru, defending the world against Aizen's Arrancar…and they couldn't do this one thing for him. "Not even for me…" Ichigo mused. After healing the majority of their forces, they couldn't be a little bit grateful or sympathetic to Inoue Orihime.

He looked at his bedside clock. Ten thirty-five at night. There was no way he was going to bed tonight.

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

Ichigo stuck out his foot to stop the flying teddy bear soaring at him. "Mppph!"

"_What_ Kon?" Ichigo bit out.

The stuffed lion managed to evade said boy's muffling foot. "Ichigo, what are you doing sitting here?" Kon yelled, balling a fist "This ain't like you!"

"There's not much I can do, Kon!" Ichigo retorted "Soul Society has forbade any entrance to Hueco Mundo and they've ordered Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Rukia and the others to retreat! I'm kinda stuck on my own!"

"That never stopped you before!" Kon yelled, smacking him on the nose "Right now…right now…poor Inoue-san is trapped! Who knows _what _they could be doing to her!"

Imaginary tears rolled down the mod soul's cheeks. "_Poor_ Inoue-san!" he sobbed.

Ichigo threw him off. Kon landed with a bounce on the floor.

"You're right Kon!" Ichigo said, getting up with resolve in his eyes "If no one will help me save Inoue, I'll just save her myself! Fuck Soul Society and their rules!"

"You won't have to go alone Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up, hardly daring to believe it. Rukia, in all her glory, sat on his open windowsill, the night breeze playing with her black locks.

"R-Rukia?"

"Yo, Ichigo." She said smirking as she causally swatted an overjoyed Kon back on the floor.

"But…how?"

"I sneaked out." She said simply, shrugging. "Hopefully we'll be in Hueco Mundo before anyone notices I'm gone."

Ichigo smirked slightly. "You're learning well."

"Hey don't push it."

There was a moment's pause as their eyes met.

"So" Rukia said, tapping her sword at her side "We gonna go rescue Inoue or what?"

Ichigo grabbed Kon, and quickly swallowed the pill, jumping out into Shinigami form.

"I'm trusting you Kon!" he shouted as and Rukia jumped from the window, not even bothering to listen to his reply.

A rush of exhilaration coursed through the orange-haired boy. They were off, him and Rukia, to go save Inoue!

As they jumped from roof to roof, Rukia caught eyes with him. She smirked and flash-stepped ahead of him.

Oh, a challenge.

"Now that's what I'm talkin about." Ichigo murmured and flash stepped after her.

He could hear Rukia's laughter ahead of him, if he moved a little faster he'd be able to catch her-

_**WHAM.**_

The next thing he knew he was slammed sideways, and his head smashed onto the ground with a sickening crack as he landed. Blood was pooling from behind his head.

A swirl of black and white moved above him.

Then he felt the monstrous reatsu. An Arrancar.

"Ichigo!" he heard Rukia's voice, coming in closer.

"Oh I don't think so, girly." The voice was gruff yet nasally, unfamiliar. Then he heard another crack and Rukia's scream of pain.

"Rukia!" he croaked out, and struggled to get up. A foot flew out of nowhere and connected with his face. Ichigo felt his jaw break.

"You…bastard…" he murmured, trying to lift his head up to see his attacker. All he could make out was glinting grin and long black hair.

"You…AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He felt a sword being pushed through his left side, all the way to the other side. Pain, unimaginable pain came flowing in torrents with the blood.

Ichigo looked up, blood pouring from his mouth. The stars above him seemed to swirl and disappear.

_What the hell…__just happened...?_

"Rukia." He murmured, before shutting his eyes.

"Tsk." Noitora clicked his tongue before turning to the other Shinigami, sheathing his sword. He concealed his reatsu yet again. Now for the fun part.

Rukia coughed up splashes of blood and rubbed her aching jaw, and looked up through watering eyes.

Ichigo lying a few feet away from her, in a dark pool of his own blood.

"Ichigo…" Rukia stretched out a hand and tried to reach him.

She was faced with a pair of hakama-clad legs. Then she felt herself being lifted up easily by one hand by the scruff of her gi.

And a face, hideously twisted and half hidden by a curtain of dark hair.

"Who are you Arrancar?" she demanded.

"Now, now" it spoke "little girls shouldn't be out so late, it's…dangerous." It grinned again.

Rukia gasped and tried to scream, but another clammy hand clamped over her mouth.

The next thing she knew she was thrown down onto the cement pavement, the Arrancar landing on her body. It muffled her mouth again, Rukia's violet eyes widened.

The Arrancar licked its lips hungrily.

"My name is Noitora."

---

Orihime sighed, resting on her bed and blew a lock of ginger hair that had fallen in her eye. It had only been a day since she was confined in this place and she was already feeling unbearably bored.

Not only that she missed Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun with a longing she had never experienced before. It pulled and tugged at her heart, making her feel dizzy.

"Now come on Orihime" she told herself, smiling widely "don't let yourself get down! Don't be sad, this is almost…" she looked around at the white room "this is almost like a hostel!"

She grinned and nodded "Yes, actually nicer like a fancy hotel with white linen décor and pure white motif! Oh yes and how lucky am I to get my very own white couch!"

She jumped up, clapping her hands together. "Hmm, but I wonder if Aizen-sama had it pre-ordered? I hope he didn't go through all that trouble for me!"

She walked around the room. "Hmm, surely he didn't organize all this stuff just for me?"

A sudden image of a delivery truck pulling up into Hueco Mundo, and men in uniforms carrying out furniture out made her laugh. Wiping away a tear of mirth, Orihime sighed.

"Woman."

"Gah!" Orihime startled and looked behind her. Ulquiorra, one hand shoved in his pocket, raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What are you doing? I heard you're voice from all the way down the hall."

Orihime folded her arms. "I was just having a bit of fun" she pouted "since there's nothing _else_ to do here!" She huffed. "Besides, haven't you heard of _knocking_?"

Ulquiorra's thin eyebrow rose so high it was in danger of disappearing under his black hair, but he said nothing more.

"Come in." he said over his shoulder. The same servant from yesterday came rolling in the food tray. He turned back to face her, with those expressionless green eyes.

"It's time for your breakfast, woman." He said, with a distinct note of boredom in his voice.

Orihime blew some air out of her nostrils, but unfolded her arms and walked over to the food tray. Grabbing her plate of food she walked past the lean Espada pointedly not looking at him. She slammed the plate down on her table, and began to rip out chunks of bread, chewing them crossly.

Truth be told, she _was_ rather hungry after letting go of last night's dinner, but if this was the only way she could resist, then she would resist!

After eating a miniscule amount of bread and not even touching the steaming Miso soup, Orihime said "I'm full."

A hand appeared before her placing a glass of water down on the table. Ulquiorra's hand.

She couldn't help but notice his fingers were lean and thin…like an artist's.

"Well, woman?" Ulquiorra snapped her out of her reverie "Aren't you thirsty?"

Orihime sighed; she definitely couldn't deny her body of water. She picked up the glass and drained it feeling pleasantly surprised at the icy chill that flowed down her throat.

She set down the glass again. "Thank you." She murmured quietly. The lean hand reached down again and picked up her plate and glass.

"Well, well, well, finally I get to see Pet-sama."

There was a new voice. Orihime looked up and turned around. A tall, dark-haired Arrancar was leaning against the open doorframe. She noticed Ulquiorra's slightly tense stature.

"Noitora" he said tonelessly "You've returned."

Noitora's teeth glinted. "Returned very happily, oh yes."

Ulquiorra made some noise in the back of his throat at that, something between acknowledgment and disgust, Orihime felt she was missing something there.

"You are not supposed to be in here Noitora" Ulquiorra said swiftly, placing the plate and glass back on the tray. Noitora rolled his eyes.

"Oh and what, you're gonna _tell on_ me? Are _**you**_ gonna tell?" He rounded on the small servant Arrancar who squeaked and shook his head rapidly.

"Thought so."

Ulquiorra really did roll his eyes this time. Noitora turned his head and focused on the human girl in front of him. He licked his lips.

"Hello Pet-sama, my name's Noitora, goodness me-" Orihime gasped, as he began to advance closer to her "you _are_ very cute-"

"Noitora" Ulquiorra cut in "You are disobeying Aizen-sama's orders by coming in here, get out."

Noitora's extending arms retracted and he scowled looking at the smaller Arrancar, who had now moved to block his path to the girl.

"Fine." He ground out, turning his back irritably. But his eyes glanced back one more time, over Ulquiorra's shoulder.

Orihime shivered as she felt his eyes rove up and down her body. "Maybe we will meet again some time Pet-sama…" And with that he flash-stepped out of the room.

Orihime could only envision what would happen should she ever meet that…thing…again.

"I-"

"Woman" Ulquiorra cut her off, not facing her "If he ever comes in here again…be sure to let me know."

And with a snap of his fingers, he and the servant took their leave.

Orihime took a deep breath, and rushed over to the window, repeating the procedure from yesterday. When she came down again, she shuddered slightly; she felt a little queasy…perhaps a rest on her bed would be good…

The last thing she remembered thinking before she drifted off was… _Kurosaki-kun_…

---

"What the…hell…" Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. _This ceiling is familiar…_

"AAAAAAAAH, Kurosaki-san! You're awake!" An annoyingly familiar face popped into his vision opening a fan.

Ichigo groaned. "_Not_ you…"

"The boy's deluded" Urahara said airily, turning around to face his employees "We should give him some more time to rest."

"Wait." Ichigo ground out, coughing miserably "What the hell happened?"

Urahara stopped walking.

"Kurosaki-san," he said, turning "You need to relax if I am going to tell you what happened."

Ichigo glanced down. A blanket had been thrown over his torso, and his right arm was in a sling, his left leg in a mold.

"Last night an Arrancar attacked you it seems, we couldn't even sense his reatsu until the last minute."

_Rukia…_

"Is Rukia all right?" he immediately asked, looking up again. There was a silence.

Urahara was no longer smiling.

"She is alive Kurosaki-san, but…" he trailed off, looking over his shoulder, Tessai was deathly quiet, and Jinta shuffled his feet around on the floor "…she is not doing well."

"Why?!" Ichigo yelled, sitting up "Ow, Damnit!" he cursed, lying back down.

"Easy, Kurosaki-dono" Tessai said, walking over and helping him back down.

"Urahara, answer me! What the hell is wrong with Rukia?!" Ichigo growled.

"…Yoruichi-san and Ururu are with her right now, Kurosaki-san…you see when we found her…she was in bad shape…she's doing bett-"

"WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO RU-" Ichigo broke off, hissing and grabbing his chest with his good hand.

"We…we think she might have been…raped…"

Ichigo looked up. For a second he couldn't see Urahara's mouth move, or Jinta's cough of embarrassment, he could only hear his heart thumping loudly in his throat.

"No…" he whispered.

Tessai's eyes flew to his employer's. They both grabbed hold of the orange haired boy's torso as he tried to jump up.

"Kurosaki-" Urahara struggled with his flailing arm. Jinta stared on in horror.

"RUKIA!" he screamed wildly "RUKIA! RUKIA!"

"Bakudoh no kido, SAI!"

Ichigo fell back down on the bed.

"My apologies Kurosaki-dono, but we cannot allow you to move." Tessai said sadly.

Ichigo did not even seem to hear him, his head fell back on the pillow and he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"We'll be back with food for you Kurosaki-san." Urahara said quietly, ushering Jinta and Tessai out.

_I pity that Arrancar that dared to mess with Kurosaki-san's heart…_

---

The noise of the dining hall resounded with chinks and clinks of eating utensils, as all Arrancar powerful and weak gathered for lunch.

"So Ulquiorra, Noitora tells me your rather protective of the little pet, huh?"

Ulquiorra tried his best to ignore the very irritating prods he was receiving from the sexta Espada eating next to him, and continued to eat his lunch in a dignified manner.

"Eh?" Grimmjow grinned in that very irritating way "so it's true? Not willing to share some of the _meat_, cuatro?"

Ulquiorra put his chopsticks down. "You and Noitora are such simpletons" he said, facing the grinning blue-haired Arrancar "You forget Aizen-sama needs her in his plan, all the two of you-" he gestured to Noitora who happened to be sitting opposite him "-care about is…"

"-Pussy?" Grimmjow added helpfully.

"Disgusting." Ulquiorra said, going back to his meal. Grimmjow and Noitora shared a glance at each other.

"Come on cuatro…" Grimmjow nudged the teenage Espada, who was steadily getting more annoyed "don't act like you haven't thought of it, my self-righteous friend-"

"We are not friends" Ulquiorra cut in.

"-_whatever_! The point is we Arrancar do retain some of our emotions we had as humans, notably the _best_ ones-" Noitora grinned at Grimmjow "-but _you_ act like you're immune to them!"

"Well Grimmjow" Szayel said, who was sitting next to Noitora "some of us just have better control over our urges, and don't let them rule our existences."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Well anyway" Grimmjow carried on "If I ever see her again I'm going to clap. Treasures deserve to be applauded!"

Noitora guffawed. "I'm gonna clap too!"

The two carried on guffawing and high-fived each other, spilling the food out of their plates.

Ulquiorra sighed audibly, why was he teamed up with such idiotic pieces of trash?

"Finish up yer meals everyone, there's a meeting with Aizen-sama after this" Ichimaru Gin said, in passing.

---

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Wow. Phew. I was actually going to make this chapter more graphic but I decided not to, besides I've got a **_**real**_** hectic future chapter in mind**! **I decided to add in a little humour at the end, hehe, I can just imagine Grimmjow and Noitora acting all goofy around each other…they remind of jocks somewhat…**

**Hope this satisfied you guys for now, I'll get working on the n****ext chapter as soon as possible! Bye for now, reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Two women are Burning

**A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks again to everybody who reviewed or favourited or alerted, I really appreciate it! Oh yes, sorry to those who want it the other way but unfortunately this will be more Ichi/Ruki and Ulqui/Hime than Ichi/Hime although there will be some Ruki/Ichi/Hime , hahaha!**

**Ok, time for more Espirito, here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3-****Two women are burning**

"Well now, before we begin would anyone like some tea?" Aizen asked mildly.

There was a hushed murmur as everyone around the table muttered their no thank you s.

Aizen shrugged, he couldn't understand why his Espada didn't like tea but didn't dwell on it.

"Right, well first on the agenda is the issue of the representative Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo."

There was another rustle of murmurs all around the table. Ulquiorra's tapped his fingers on the table lightly.

"I have a report Aizen-sama!" Noitora put up his hand. Aizen's eyes glinted. "Ah, yes, Noitora, speak."

The Arrancar stood up importantly, clearing his throat. "The Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo has been critically wounded by me, as you ordered, and should not be able to fight for at least a few weeks, sir."

Aizen smiled. "Very good."

"And the Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia-" Noitora added, smiling "…won't be fighting for a while I think…"

"You're sick Noitora" Syazel murmured.

"Eh?" Noitora gaped "I don't want to hear that from _you_, which poor defenseless gilion will you be dissecting and putting together _today_?"

"You want to take up on that?" Syazel threatened, standing up.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen" Aizen chided with a fatherly tone "Back to business."

Ulquiorra twitched as the two idiots resumed their seats, murmuring apologies.

"Now on the second agenda…the girl Inoue Orihime, I am planning to explain her use to us soon. In fact, Ulquiorra I do believe it is time for the girl's lunch, is it not?"

"Yes Aizen-sama, I shall go right away." Ulquiorra said, internally grimacing as he got up.

"Hurry up nanny!" Grimmjow called, earning a bunch of snickers from the table.

"Yeah baby-sitter, go feed the baby some milk!" Yammy called after him.

There were no laughs after that particular joke, Ulquiorra was pleased to notice.

Still, he regretted saving that bastard from the Yoruichi woman. He exited the conference room, ignoring the other espada's jibes.

He was feeling very disagreeable at the moment.

"Why me?" he asked himself aloud. Why not Syazel, or Halibel, or Yammy? He could understand Aizen-sama's reasoning for not picking Grimmjow or Noitora to care for the girl…but sometimes he really felt as though he was doing all the work around here…

But he was definitely not a nanny or a babysitter!

Yes, he was feeling_ particularly_ disagreeable at the moment…

---

Orihime awoke after her rest, feeling even more disagreeable than before she fell asleep.

She woke up in a mass of tangled blanket and messy hair, with a headache and saw stomach.

"Owieee…" she mumbled as she patted her ravenous stomach gently. She hadn't eaten for about three days, being too nervous to eat in her final twelve hours back home…

"Ouch." Orihime slapped a hand to head, which thudded dully due to lack of nutrients.

Yes, Orihime was feeling particularly disagreeable at that moment in time.

Then the door opened.

Orihime sighed and shook her head. In walked Ulquiorra, hands shoved in pockets as per usual, with the generic servant following dutifully.

"Time for your lunch, woman."

Orihime scowled. "I don't really appreciate being called 'woman.'"

"Then I'll call you nothing."

Orihime flushed in the cheeks. "Then I'll call you monster, _monster_!"

Ulquiorra blinked. "Why would you call me that?" he asked slowly.

"Because that's what you Arrancar are!" Orihime stuck out her tongue.

"Foolishness" Ulquiorra mumbled to himself "Come and fetch your food."

Orihime huffed and rolled off the side of her white bed.

The chicken and noodles on her plate looked very inviting, and Orihime felt her tummy growl softly but the thumping of her headache spurred on her irritation.

"I'm not eating."

There was a heavy silence that followed her brash statement.

"Very well," Ulquiorra said lowly "then I will _make_ you eat."

The servant hastily left the food trolley and scurried out of the room.

Orihime stared defiantly into those deep pools of green that reflected her image.

"No matter what you do" she said evenly "I'm not eating."

In a flash the orange haired girl found herself forced onto her chair by a pair of firm hands.

"What are you-?"

She gasped as Ulquiorra leaned his face dangerously close to hers. His hands held down her wrists to the chair arms. Orihime visibly gulped, her nose was inches away from his.

She held her breath-

"This is probably going to hurt, woman."

---

He could barely believe it. Fourteen and a half hours since he and Rukia had been attacked. His body still hurt like hell. The sword that had been driven through him was going to leave a nasty scar on his left hip. If Urahara had found them later…they might have been dead…

But Rukia…Rukia would have scars for the rest of her life.

Ichigo grimaced at the plate of food that had been left as his bedside table.

_I don't deserve to live… _

_I couldn't protect Rukia…I couldn't protect Inoue…_

_I'm disgusting…_

A commotion of voices from outside his room caused him to look up. One of them sounded suspiciously familiar.

"-Don't think he's in the right condition to-"

"Let me see my son you friggen idiot!"

The shoji door burst open.

Ichigo had never seen his father look so angry. Urahara peeked uncertainly over Isshin's shoulder.

"So" Isshin growled after a long and unbearable silence "You didn't get killed, huh?"

Ignoring Urahara's modest protests Isshin's advanced over to his bed-ridden son.

Ichigo stared dully into the eyes of the man who helped create him.

"Sneaking off in the middle of the night." Isshin murmured, his eyes murderous "Not telling me or your sisters anything. Where were you off to?"

"What I'd actually like to know myself." Urahara remarked lightly, quelling under Isshin's glare over his shoulder.

Ichigo sighed. "I…we…were on our way to Urahara's…to get him to open a portal to Hueco Mundo."

Isshin growled again. "Without letting me know? Without telling me anything?" he slammed a fist on Ichigo's bedside table "_**Knowing**_ that your current strength isn't enough?!"

Ichigo glared back at his father through red-rimmed eyes. "My friend has been kidnapped, old man. Did you think I would just sit around and do nothing?"

"I would have thought you'd have the common sense to know not to rush into a battle head on! It should have occurred to you, they were banking on you rushing off! It's time for you stop acting like a boy and _**start**_ acting like a man!"

"But I just-"

"_Shut up_! I don't want to hear it!" Isshin yelled turning the other way, and when he turned back Ichigo was surprised to see his father's eyes watering.

"You idiot" he whispered "…had me worried sick. Yuzu was crying all morning thinking you'd run away…stupid, _**stupid**_."

And before he knew it his father had gathered him into a one-armed hug, trembling as he rested his chin on his son's hair. Ichigo squirmed uncomfortably, not use to being held.

"Dad…" he said, truly at a loss "…I'm sorry."

---

"So did you? Huh? Huh?" Grimmjow was on the edge of his seat.

Ulquiorra sighed. "No. Thank god. Just as I was about to force feed her she relented."

Grimmjow leaned back, running a hand through his hair. "Close call, ne?" he sniggered.

Ulquoirra said nothing, merely leaned against the wall.

The two Arrancar were lounging just outside Las Noches, in a rare moment of free time.

Grimmjow, who had dragged Ulquiorra out to talk with him, sighed uncharacteristically.

Ulquiorra took note of this but said nothing.

There was a pause. Grimmjow sighed more dramatically. Still Ulquiorra did nothing.

"Damnit! Freakin' ask me what's wrong!" Grimmjow grumbled, getting impatient.

"Oh." Inwardly Ulquiorra sighed, he had been trying to _avoid_ this "What's wrong _now_ Grimmjow?"

"Che," the blue haired Arrancar folded his arms. "You say that like I always have some sort of problem!"

Ulquiorra was silent.

"Ah come on, I don't always! It's just I'm getting freakin sick of being a lapdog to Aizen!"

"Aizen-sama's word is our command."

"Not to me" Grimmjow said, yawning "I kinda roll with my own waves if you know what I'm sayin'."

"You're referring to the incident where you defied orders and entered the human world, before being demoted?" Ulquiorra's tone barely concealed disdain.

"That's harsh, cuatro!" Grimmjow said, poking him in his shoulder "Yer like a slave, ya know that? If Aizen wants to play king you get down on all fours and bleat!"

"I think you mean neigh."

"Whatever." Grimmjow poked him in the same place again.

Ulquiorra grimaced slightly. A 'Grimmjow poke' as he liked to call it was especially irksome, it was never like an ordinary poke, it prodded your bone and left it feeling sore long after the deed was done.

"Touch me again, and I will make you lose your arm again."

"You bore me." Grimmjow said, yawning obviously.

"This…is trash talk!" Ulquiorra said, turning around to go back inside. Really, he had better things to do than stand around with one of the most idiotic Arrancar in Aizen-sama's army.

Grimmjow turned around, scowling.

"Oi! I was busy talking to you! You really are Aizen-sama little bitch, eh Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra, Damnit! One day you _**won't**_ be the favourite anymore!"

---

Ichigo sat upright in his bed, having just finished his soup. He looked up to see the shady shopkeeper walking into his room, looking even shadier than normal.

I've called Soul Society" Urahara said lowly "They'll be coming to collect Kuchiki-san soon…"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo sat up wildly "Are you an_ idiot_?" he gritted "They'll punish her for sneaking-"

"_She needs professional care Kurosaki-san_." Urahara growled, looking up "She needs to be in professional hands, checked for symptoms of disease or…checked for pregnancy".

Ichigo paled.

"You won't be ready for fighting for at least 3 weeks Kurosaki-san" Urahara said evenly "I'm not giving you any Soul medication that could speed up your recovery, no-"

He cut off Ichigo's protested cry

"-your father especially asked me not to. It will not do well for you to heal and go running off to Hueco Mundo again!"

Ichigo grumbled, scratching his arm. "That damn old man." He murmured.

"You should stop thinking about yourself Kurosaki-san, and think about how much you worried your family by doing this-"

"ARGH!" Ichigo threw up his good arm "I'm so sick of everybody acting as though I planned for all of this to happen! Like I was just a naughty little boy running off! I was goin to save Inoue, for fuck's sake!" He was shaking now.

"I… couldn't _fucking_ protect Rukia" his voice trembled with pent-up tension "and now Inoue could be dead for all we know! I couldn't protect her either! I-"

"Oi, oi" Urahara placed a firm hand on the youth. His eyes were watering slightly with tears of frustration and he shut them.

"I know, I know you never meant for any of this to happen. But it's important we learn from it, so that Kuchiki-san's sacrifice won't have been in vain."

"Ah." Ichigo said softly.

"And if it's any consolation, I don't think Inoue-san is dead…"

Ichigo looked up, surprised. Urahara sighed. "It's just a hypothesis, but if I'm correct then I don't think Aizen will do any harm to Inoue-san for at least 4 months until the winter…"

"So…so you also don't think Inoue is a traitor, Urahara-san?" Ichigo was fully alert now.

"No I don't…I'd been having a suspicion for a while that Aizen would take an interest in Inoue-san."

"But why?"

"I'll explain to you later Kurosaki-san" Urahara said, turning away. He began to walk out of the room, but paused at the door.

"The retrieval squad from Soul Society will be arriving soon. Kuchiki-taichou himself will be coming to fetch his sister and dear old Freeloader-san will be coming to."

Ichigo groaned.

_Byakuya and Renji are coming…__Oh shit…_

Urahara hadn't moved yet.

"She wants to see you…Kurosaki-san, before she goes."

Ichigo gasped. "She…she does?"

Urahara nodded. "I'll get you some crutches."

---

The orange-haired girl shuddered as she came back over the windowsill. She had been puking out her food for almost 3 days now…

She wiped her mouth and shuddered again, almost losing her balance on her chair. She got down and placed a clammy hand on her cheek.

_I feel so sick…_

The back of her throat felt dry and scratchy from throwing up, and her stomach felt like it was being burned from the inside. It hurt…but not in a searing quick way, this was a slow agonizing pain that just didn't subside.

This empty feeling.

Orihime sat on her bed and put her head between her legs, trying to well away dizziness.

_Oh no…not again_

Orihime opened her mouth and another wave of nausea overcame her, splattering the floor by her feet.

"Oh dear…they won't like that…" she mumbled, and before she knew it her eyelids fluttered shut and she slammed face down onto the cold ground.

---

_My name is Noitora…_

Rukia blinked dully, gazing at her hand which rested next to her head.

_My name is Noitora, and don't you forget it girl, cuz this'll be one night yer never gonna forget!_

_Rukia struggled under the Arrancar's heavy weight, trying to push him off her._

"_Let me __**go**__, you sick bastard!" she cried, biting his hand._

_The Arrancar yelped in pain before fixing her with a steely glare._

"_I was going to make this quick for you…" he hissed while Rukia looked on in horror "but now I'm gonna take my sweet time."_

_He brought his fist down on her, paying no heed to the cry of pain that she emitted._

_A tear leaked out of Rukia's violet left eye. "Ichigo…" she murmured helplessly._

"_He can't hear you, girly."_

_Rukia's scream was muffled by a clammy hand again as she felt the front of her gi being parted._

_She felt paralyzed. She tried to fight back but she was trembling to hard to focus._

_Oh god Ichigo…please…_

"_I'm gonna have a lot o' fun ripping you open from the inside."_

"Rukia?"

She looked up. It was his voice. It was him, he came…

"Uhh, Rukia, May…I come…in?"

"Y-yes…" she answered; even her strongest voice came out broken and scratchy.

Just hearing him was all she needed right now. She knew that if she just saw his face…saw that he was still alive and still real…she wouldn't lose her grip on reality just yet…

The shoji door slid open, and in half-limped Ichigo, leaning on a crutch with one hand tied in a sling.

He looked uncertainly at her before smiling uncharacteristically gently. She looked even smaller than usual, lying in the bed.

"Yo Rukia."

She tried to smile back for him, but a weak pitiful curve of her lip tips was all she could manage.

"Yo…Ichigo."

There was a pause.

"You look like hell." Rukia commented. Yes small, but still annoying.

Ichigo smirked. "Thanks."

He could feel his heart beating in his chest.

"…How are you feeling?" he asked, lamely.

_Oh god, I__ actually can't do this…I can't look at her…_

Rukia's lip trembled. "Alright…just sore…everywhere…"

Ichigo let out a strangled breath he had been holding in, at her implications, his eyes watering with…with something he couldn't describe…

"Rukia…" he gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes "…I…"

"_Don't_!"

He looked up at the sudden shrillness in her voice. She was choking out laboured breaths, shaking her head. She was wearing a blue t-shirt that must have belonged to Ururu.

She looked so frail, so tiny.

"Don't Ichigo" she begged "just…_don't_ say anything…"

Ichigo nodded mutely, dumbly.

Rukia turned her head to face him fully. There was a black bruise covering her right eye. Not only that, but there were bandages wrapped all over her arms.

But it was her eyes that captivated him so. They shone, and shimmered and pleaded with him.

_Please…don't push me away…_

…_Don't be disgusted by me…_

…_Don't abandon me…_

Rukia…so strong and outspoken, his voice of reason and (he could admit it to himself) his motive for fighting…

"Ichigo…" Rukia's eyes were downcast now "Are you sickened by me?"

"Never." He hissed his brown eyes steely.

"You're lying to me." Her eyes watered.

Ichigo blinked. "No…I'm not…" he said after a significant pause.

Rukia's black locks fell over her face.

"I…" she murmured quietly "…_I feel like I'm on fire Ichigo_…"

Ichigo stiffened. He was going to kill the bastard that had done this.

But Rukia was not done. "I…don't feel anything inside…I feel like I don't exist…in this world anymore."

"You still exist in mine."

She looked up through her unbruised eye in surprise. Ichigo's good hand was gripping the crutch so tightly, his face hanging downwards.

"Rukia…I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better, but I don't. All I can do is to try my best to help you like you helped me…back then…"

Back when? She was confused.

"If you find you're on fire, find it in yourself to cool the flame," he moved closer to her

"If you don't feel anything anymore find the resolve to face the pain and feel again," he took her frail hand in his, rubbing it gently

"If you feel like you don't exist anymore…then jump forward without looking down and you'll ground yourself again."

Rukia's eyes shimmered. Ichigo looked up, his eyes were burning.

"That's the _you_ I keep in my heart, Rukia."

He meant it, she could see.

She looked at their intertwined hands, her thin fingers lacing his stronger ones.

She sighed, closing her eyes for fear of crying.

"I…wish I could but right now…I'm so disgusting."

"_No you're not_" Ichigo growled, harshly "it's _me_ who's disgusting! I couldn't protect you…it's my entire fault!"

Rukia shook her head at him, opening her eyes. "I don't blame you."

"But you should…" Ichigo croaked, breaking off but refusing to break eye contact with her "but I'll be there if you need me, I'll…I'll never not be there."

He looked down now. "And…don't let me ever hear you say you're ugly because…" he flushed slightly.

_It's time for you stop acting like a boy and __**start**__ acting like a man…_his father's voice came back to him…

He looked up "-because… yer freakin' beautiful Rukia."

Rukia's eyes widened at the flushed boy before her. A small smile relaxed onto her features.

"Baka."

---

"Women, I'm coming in with your dinner" Ulquiorra said clearly through the door.

He pushed it open and walked in.

"Don't make a repetition of earlier just-"

He looked around in surprise, he couldn't see her anywhere. There was an unusual smell in the air. He flash stepped over the bed.

Orihime lay sprawled on her side, her hair flayed everywhere. She was a deathly white, a pool of her own vomit lying next to her.

---

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Phew, I had to rewrite this chapter so many times over because I wasn't fully happy with it. Anyways I'm always looking for constructive criticism of my writing so I'd appreciate any little tip I get given :) **

**Wow, emotional chapter now that I look at it…**

**I just had to add in that emotional exc****hange between Ichigo and Rukia, I had to make clear of Ichigo's distress and I mean after what happened to her, having no emotional exchange would seem so unrealistic. Plus I wanted to make clear of their care for each other. And then there's poor Orihime with **_**no one**_** to care for her…except maybe Ulquiorra :)**

**The next chapters will more**** Orihime centric, man I actually feel bad for her, and what I have in store for her makes me feel even worse…**

**But anyways, please leave a review if you enjoyed this/big grin/**


	4. Don't look back!

**A/N: ****Hi everyone! Thanks, as usual, to anybody who favourited; alerted and especially to those who took time to review! Wow I am so humbled by everybody's positive comments and very happy with this story's reception, all I can say is I'll keep doing my best!**

**Warnings for foul language and some mature themes!**

**Here's chapter four of Espirito a la Fuga.**

**Chapter 4****-Don't look back!**

"Blood pressure was low…pretty low from lack of sodium" Syazel commented lightly, folding his arms, looking at the unconscious girl below him.

Ulquiorra glared at him from the corner of the dark laboratory.

Truth be told he despised coming into this place, where the only light came from the eerie glowing jars Syazel had on his rosewood shelves of floating intestines and brains.

Humming lightly to himself, he flicked his pink hair over his shoulder and bent low again, looking at the test results of the unconscious girl's blood in a thin test tube.

"Hmm, sugar levels low too" he said, typing into his computer "goodness Ulquiorra, you would think you haven't fed this girl since she arrived here!"

Syazel choked as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Ulquiorra's hand was tight around his neck and his green eyes glowed. "Are you suggesting I am an inadequate guardian?" he asked "I have been feeding her since he first got here and I've watched her eat! I do not understand how this could have happened!"

Syazel choked, clutching the hand around his throat. Ulquiorra realized his error, and released him, murmuring an apology for breaking protocol.

Syazel sighed, massaging his throat and shaking his head.

Staring down at the orange-haired human girl who was wearing a breathing mask, looking as though she was merely asleep, Ulquiorra mulled over the possibilities that might have occurred.

Perhaps her body rejected some foods? Perhaps she was allergic…she should have said something…

Or maybe…

"Right, well I'm going to give her some injection nutrients" Syazel said, holding up a glinting needle in the greenish haze "In the meantime Aizen-sama will have to know about this-"

The black haired Arrancar swept from the room, not hearing his last words, a look of steel on his cyan-tear face.

---

When he arrived outside her window, his suspicions were asserted. As he looked upon the lower wall splattered with dried human regurgitation, his fist clenched with fury.

How…_dare_ she.

How dare she take him for a fool!

Wasting no time, Ulquiorra flash stepped away; ready to tell his master everything.

---

"Uhh?" she opened her eyes slowly. Vision blurred in and out, and green flashed before her.

_Is this another strange dream…__? If I don't wake up now I'll be late for school… _

She forced her eyes open, ready to pounce out of bed and throw on her uniform.

Strangely, this didn't look like her room…it was too green…

Then suddenly a pink-haired man stepped out of the shadows, making her squeal. Wait…she had a breathing mask on!

"Now, now pet" the pink-haired man said smiling toothily "there's nothing to worry about."

Her eyes widened, she tried to back up off of the hard table she was lying on. The man's left hand landed on her shoulder, forcing her to lie back down.

"There's nothing to worry about Pet" he assured her through another toothy smile "you…had a bit of a collapse, so you need to conserve your energy."

Orihime blinked the mask still on her mouth. _I did…? Oh yes…that's right…_

As if on cue, her stomach howled in protest. A sudden wave of dizzying hunger swept over her. She felt the mask being removed. The man with the pink hair seemed kind...

She looked at him curiously. He smiled, holding out a tray of assorted foods.

"Here pet I ordered some food for you, ones with instant energy."

He placed the tray on Orihime's lap, and she sat up. "Eh…sugoi!" she murmured, looking at the plate. Rice balls, noodles with chicken, and even a small slice of chocolate cake! She grabbed a rice ball gobbling it with animalistic zeal.

Syazel watched in satisfaction as she devoured the rice balls before sucking up the noodles at top speed, then finished the cake in five big bites.

A wave of relief like nothing Orihime had ever felt washed over her as she lay back down.

"Thank you very much, uhh..."

"Syazel."

"Syazel-san…" she murmured sleepily, rubbing her tummy in satisfaction.

"Don't thank me pet" he said pushing up his glasses "thank Ulquiorra when he gets back…he brought you here…now where did he get off too?"

"Ul-quiorra…" Orihime mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "he must be so mad…Um, Syazel-san…where are we?"

The bespectacled pink-haired Arrancar smirked. "You're in my lab pet, look around" he waved a hand. The room was large with shelves stretching a long way down, covered in jars of strangely glowing things that gave a green light.

What were those things in the jars…? Orihime gulped, catching the Arrancar's eye.

His smile became a leer.

As if reading her mind he said "They're body parts…some Arrancar…" he paused in glee as she gasped in shock "…some human…"

Orihime swallowed. Suddenly she didn't feel so safe, all alone, with this Arrancar leering at her from the shadows…

Suddenly she would have given anything in the world to see Ulquiorra's face again…

---

"Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said, bowing low on one knee.

Aizen lifted one eyebrow slightly in amusement, his tea raised to his lips.

"Is this important Ulquiorra?" he asked pleasantly "I was just about to have a nice chat with Gin here."

He gestured to the smiling silver-haired ex-shinigami who was sitting opposite him also with a steaming cup of tea. He raised a hand in greeting. "Hiya cuatro!"

"My deepest apologies Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said, bowing low "but it is a matter of considerable importance in regard to our prisoner Inoue Orihime."

"Orihime?" Aizen asked, his small smile dropping slightly "Oh dear, I hope nothing is wrong?"

Ulquiorra looked up, his face impassive. "My deepest apologies Aizen-sama but the girl collapsed two hours earlier due to lack of nutrition."

Aizen's eyebrow rose again, as he sipped his tea. "Lack of nutrition? But you have been feeding her?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "That is correct, sir, and I watched her eat too to ensure she did. But after she collapsed I did a scouring of her surroundings and discovered she has been regurgitating her food in secret."

"Hm." Aizen said thoughtfully as he sipped more tea, while Gin made a noise of disgust.

"And you noticed nothing for three days Ulquiorra?" Aizen questioned giving him a blunt but penetrating stare.

He was hoping this wouldn't happen. Bowing his head again he said "I am very sorry Aizen-sama, but I didn't. It is my fault she collapsed and I could not foresee it due to my incompetence. Punish me however you deem fit."

He willed himself to look up at his master. But he did not expect confusion to be reflected in his eyes. Perhaps anger, or irritation but definitely not confusion. But in a moment his eyes were impassive again and he smiled.

"Well, I shall think of one suitable for you Ulquiorra, and let you know when I have."

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"Where is the girl now?"

"In Syazel's laboratory receiving treatment."

Aizen placed his mug back down on the table. "Alright Ulquiorra, if that is all, please take the girl back to her room when she has recovered. Oh and Ulquiorra-"

The black haired Arrancar turned back. "Yes sir?"

Aizen smiled. "I would like to see her myself. Tonight after her bath."

"Yes Aizen-sama." And he left the conference room.

"Interesting" Aizen said, turning back to his companion. Gin's smile widened. "What's interesting then, eh?"

Aizen smiled, eyeing his lieutenant. "His reactions aren't what I expected them to be."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Not? What does that mean?"

Aizen smiled. "I suppose I will have to further the testing then..."

Gin was now very confused.

"Testin'? Of what? What're ya plannin' Aizen-sama?"

Aizen just continued smiling in a thoughtful manner.

---

Orihime picked and played with a string on her white dress, sitting on the dissection table boredly. Syazel had wondered off into the far corners of his lab, leaving her with instructions to wait there until she was collected.

Orihime swung her legs back and forth, singing a song in her mind. Suddenly the lab door bust open and in flew Ulquiorra, his tailcoats flailing behind him.

Orihime swallowed, as he strode past her, not even acknowledging her. He appeared to be looking for Syazel.

"Um" she piped softly. His back was turned to her, and the only sign he had heard her was the visible stiffening of his posture. "Syazel-san…is back there…" she pointed down an aisle of shelves.

Ulquiorra turned around slowly. His green eyes fixed on her gave her the shivers.

He was furious with her, she could tell.

"You're going back to your room." He bit out through thin lips. He strode forward and grabbed her hand pulling her swiftly off the table and onto the floor.

He continued leading her through the empty halls of Las Noches, stopping and turning at some corners, Orihime wondered how he knew the way off by heart.

She flushed slightly as she looked at his hand firmly laced through hers; his hand was hard but not rough nor unpleasant…

A bolting of a door caused her to look up. They were there. Ulquiorra let go of her hand and led her in.

He was retreating as she looked over her shoulder, he looked up and they caught eyes for a moment.

"I'll be back later with your dinner." He said and glared at her waiting for her to challenge him.

But she didn't and he retreated out of the prison, bolting the door and leaving her alone in darkness.

---

If facing Rukia was one of the hardest things Ichigo had to do, it wasn't half as bad as facing vice Captain Abarai Renji.

Bursting into his room, Renji grabbed Ichigo by the neck and lifted him up.

"Get-off-me-you-" Ichigo choked.

"You fuckin bastard" Renji growled, blue murder gleaming in his eyes "You little mother-fuckin _sonovabitch_!"

Renji's nails dug into Ichigo's neck, drawing little half moons of blood.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER!" He yelled, shaking the boy.

Ichigo, who was steadily turning blue, was relieved when Urahara pried Renji off him.

"Freeloader-san, unless you wish to find another place to freeload permanently, I suggest you get out of here!"

"I don't freakin' care about ya!" Renji yelled, shoving Urahara off him "Kurosaki…_you're worthless'_ ya hear me? You **let** this happen!"

"Shut the fuck up." Ichigo growled, his reatsu rising.

"Renji." Byakuya had appeared at the door.

The red head turned to his captain and bowed. "Taichou."

Byakuya glided past Urahara. "Stop this at once." He said, gesturing to Renji's raised fist over Ichigo.

Renji glared at his captain but followed orders, lowering his hand. "My apologies, captain."

Byakuya turned his gaze to Ichigo, and Ichigo swore the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees.

"Boy" he spat coldly "I suggest you listen to me closely."

Ichigo glared but could feel the cold reatsu coming off of Byakuya's body.

Byakuya leaned in until their faces were inches away. "I am taking Rukia back to Soul Society, and that is where she will _stay_. You will not come after her, am I understood?"

"Fuck you." Ichigo murmured softly enough for only the two of them to hear.

Byakuya's gaze hardened but he made no move to express his anger.

"If you ever come near my sister again, I will drive my sword through and finish what that Arrancar started, are we clear boy?"

The two men glared at each other before Byakuya stood up and began walking away. Renji threw one last seething glance at Ichigo before following suit.

"The paramedic squad has successfully moved Kuchiki-san, Kuchiki-taichou" Urahara said at the door.

Byakuya nodded at the blonde man, before brushing past him with his vice captain at his heels.

Ichigo slumped back onto his pillow. _Hold on Inoue…I'll be there…As soon as I can sort all this shit out…_

---

Orihime was playing with a strand of her hair, when the door burst open. She looked up.

It was him. He was standing in the doorway with outside light flooding around him. She was strangely calm now, regarding him with nothing more than apathy.

They had said nothing to each other earlier when he brought in her food.

"Woman" His green eyes were icy. He still obviously hadn't forgiven her for her little act of resistance. "It's time for your bath."

She nodded mutely, standing up. He turned his back on her and began to lead the way toward the giant bathroom that she had been using for the past two nights. He was unusually stiff, she noticed, as though he had something on his mind.

"You have half an hour woman." Ulquiorra said shortly when they reached a white door with a wooden door handle "As usual, I will lock it from the outside and unlock it again in half an hour, be ready because I am not knocking."

He opened the door for her as usual, and she walked in, all her necessary requirements were already in the room. Hearing the door shut softly behind her and the soft tinkering of the door locking, she looked back to the front of the room.

It was modest with a large sink-in white tub in the middle complementing the white walls. Bending down, Orihime sighed and switched on the two silver taps. This routine was getting familiar to her…that was definitely not a good thing, when captives got used to the treatment they were given…

Orihime froze at the chilly breeze that blew on her skin as she undressed, looking up to glare at the window that faced her, with no sash or bars to stop the offending night winds…

She sunk into the water after switching off the taps and grabbed the bar of fresh soap that had been left on the towel next to the bath rim.

_Come on…_she willed herself to think as made quick work of washing herself…_think, what would Kurosaki-kun do if he were in my predicament…?_

The thought of her beloved orange-haired friend brought tears to her eyes. Shuddering, Orihime placed her head on her knees.

_Kurosaki-kun…I'm so many miles away from you but you still affect me so…I miss you so much…you too Kuchiki-san…I__ can only hope you're doing better than me right now…_

Loneliness crept back into the shapely, sad girl's heart from the dark realm of her mind, causing more tears to spill onto her cheeks.

_Why…why did all of this have to happen…__Am I ever going to see my home or friends again…?_

She felt her self control slipping again and the thoughts of her friends caused a sob to rack throughout her body, and she was crying again. All she ever could do was cry. She really was useless. Maybe they were better off without her…

_No…!_Orihime thought, shaking her head _I'm not useless…_

But a little nagging voice at the back of her mind told her otherwise, told her that living proof she was useless was the fact she was sitting her crying about it…

The window. Orihime looked up. The cold breeze. That. Was .It.

Orihime's breath hitched at the ordinary looking window. Her escape!

Adrenalin rushed through Orihime's body. She had to act _now_!

She pulled out the plug and quickly dried herself off. After drying she placed her clothes back on.

"Alright" she said, turning to the window "I only have about 10 minutes left before Ulquiorra" his name tasted bitter "comes back. It won't give me much of a head start but maybe I can hide my spiritual pressure among all the other hollow's spiritual pressures…"

Oh yes. Hollows, Orihime thought with a scary realization.

_I can't let that stop me__, I've got to try!_

Orihime exhaled as she walked around to the window. It was relatively low, she would have to stretch a bit, but she could reach it, thankfully having long legs.

"Mmmph" Orihime stretched, gripping the cool windowsill with her hands.

Now for the hard part.

Orihime gritted her teeth, using her upper body muscles to heave herself up. "Ooof!" she landed ungracefully on her tummy on the windowsill.

"Yay" Orihime cheered, pushing her fists up "I did it!"

She gripped the side of the wall, since the windowsill lead on to nothing. She looked over.

Hueco Mundo actually looked beautiful from here. The night sky had no stars tonight but a crescent moon lit up the rolling dunes which stretched on further than what she could see.

She slid herself so she was facing forward. _Look forward…go forward…_

"Let's go." She murmured, sliding down.

---

Ulquiorra strode back in the direction of the bathroom, his hands shoved casually in his pockets.

He had decided to delay telling her that she would be meeting the head of Las Noches until the last minute, which would hopefully jolt her senses and not give her time to think of ways to cause trouble…if she was that foolish…

He rolled his green eyes at the thought of walking in to the bathroom and the girl not being ready…oh the disaster waiting to happen.

_Still she had better have cleaned herself up for Aizen-sama…I will not have him thinking I don't__ adequately care for her again…I will not be thought of as trash…_

The black haired boy frowned, if possible, even more. He was still awaiting his punishment for not taking care of the girl properly, from Aizen-sama and he had a hunch he was going to be given it when he delivered the girl tonight…

He suppressed a shudder, secretly hoping he wouldn't be losing an arm like that big brute Grimmjow had…

Ulquiorra decided it was better to not think anymore, and was about to turn the corner. He stopped as he heard two familiar voices talking in hushed whispers a little further along.

"Come on, just take a quick peek!"

"No way, Bitchy little Ulquiorra's probably on his way!"

He heard sniggering.

"Just a quick one!"

"What are you two doing?" Ulquiorra revealed himself, stepping from around the edge, struggling to keep rising annoyance out of his voice. Grimmjow and Noitora were huddled around the bathroom door both hunching, looking very guilty.

"Oi, cuatro!" Grimmjow put on a façade of bravado, smirking and straightening up "Was wondering when you were gonna show!"

Noitora, who was still half kneeling, grinned pointedly at him and gestured to the keyhole.

"Me and Grimm here were just about to take a little peek at dear Pet-sama, want to join?"

Ulquiorra visibly sighed. "Your continuous fascination with the human is unbecoming; do I really need to report to Aizen-sama of your adolescent-like behaviour?"

Grimmjow frowned, eyeing him. "Ah, of _course_ you're going to run off to tell precious Aizen-sama! Come on cuatro, of course we're fascinated, I mean _have you taken a look at her?_"

Noitora did a crude impression of Orihime by leaning forward and crossing his arms supposedly flaunting non-existent breasts.

"Just get out of my way." Ulquiorra said impatiently, as the two unruly Arrancar guffawed heartily. They immediately stopped guffawing.

"Just a quick look!" Noitora said, bending again. Ulquiorra made a move forward, but Grimmjow held him back with steady hands. Great, getting into a fight with Grimmjow was the last thing Ulquiorra had on his mind right now…

A gasp from Noitora made him look to his side. Noitora turned around slowly, with wide eyes. "Well" asked Grimmjow eagerly "How was it?"

Noitora's eyes bulged out of his greasy eyelids. "She…she's not in there…"

"What?" Grimmjow exclaimed, but Ulquiorra already pushed past him. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, hurrying inside with the two others following.

Scanning the room Ulquiorra saw the room was empty as Noitora said. She was gone. She had escaped out the window. It was the only possibility.

Ulquiorra literally wanted to punch a hole through the wall in rage.

"Mmm" Noitora said, picking up an object "her wet towel." He sniffed it. "Hey wait, if this is wet that means she was here not long ago!"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes trying to sense the damnable girl. It was difficult to distinguish her reatsu from those of other weaker hollows… But he had to find her, quickly before Aizen-sama found out she was missing…This was _virtually impossible_!

"Heh heh heh."

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, forcing himself to keep calm.

"You're a very bad nanny Ulquiorra, I won't deny" Grimmjow was grinning from ear to ear.

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder at the two lower ranked Espada.

"After her!"

Grimmjow and Noitora nodded, predatory glints in their eyes.

---

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: And the chase is on!**** Uh oh, Orihime could have made the worst decision in her life…if she gets caught. **

**Haha, I'm having so much fun writing Noitora and Grimmjow for c****omic relief.**

**Orihime is slowly driving Ulquiorra to an early death, go Orihime!**

**By giving them a comic side, however, I'm just trying to give them some dimension, instead of giving them a 2-D evil-all-the-time persona, so bare with me, I'm not trying to make the villains more good…since we all know it's a dog-eat-dog world in Hueco Mundo ;)**

**Oh yes, there will still be more of Rukia, so don't worry she isn't out of the storyline!**

**If you enjoyed this, or have some con criticism, please leave a review because I'd love to hear from you!**


	5. Screaming Symphonies

**A/N: Hi everyone, nothing new to say here except the usual thanks to reviewers, alerts and favourites.**** Sorry for the long wait, but here we go and thanks to reviewers who offered ice-cream, it was delicious :) The major A/N for this chapter is at the bottom.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter five!**

**Chapter 5-****Screaming Symphony**

The air hounded and whipped through Orihime's orange locks, causing them to smack against her face painfully, but she didn't dare stop running. A problem she had overlooked with not being inside Las Noches anymore was that it was pitch black outside; the crescent moon only seemed to shine on the white palace almost as though it was swearing its allegiance.

A slight miscalculation in the drop of her jump had caused her to land rather unceremoniously, feeling a rip in the back of her foot, but she had no time to try heal herself with her Shun Shun Rikka.

On and on, through the paranoia-inducing blackness and up and down large grey sand dunes that collapsed like quicksand, she ran for her life. Her cloak rustled and rippled behind her and the pain from her swelling ankle was starting to multiply.

A long drawn out howl resounded around her, no doubt from a wandering hollow, Orihime's adrenalin began to dwindle, but she still ran. She glanced over her shoulder in fear, Las Noches was around a kilometer in the distance but her over excited imagination saw it running after her, like a white demon with barred windows for eyes.

A loud screeching just ahead of her brought her to a dusty halt at the top of a large sand dune. Orihime's breath came out in sharp gasps. A screech came again sounding much closer,

"Oh no." she murmured, her heart rate increasing.

And out of the shadows floated an enormous, hunched shape. Orihime's eyes widened.

It lifted its face and stared at her with eyes like candle-flames, and then it roared and arched its back releasing long angular wings.

Orihime willed herself not to scream as it gazed at her hungrily with unblinking eyes.

"Oh no! I didn't think hollows would be floating around so close to Las Noches!"

It began to advance slowly closer, and Orihime felt the edge of the dune at the back of her foot. It was either Las Noches or this…the former not being an option.

_I can't use Tsubaki-kun__ to defend myself…if I let my reatsu flare then I might be detected…_

She had no choice but to try and outrun it. Orihime darted a glance to her right side but a sudden flare of reatsu at her left froze her in stiff terror. The advancing hollow stopped and also looked over.

Out of the corner of her eye she could make out something dark and crouched on a tree, looking over her.

Rolling her eyes to the left, Orihime began to tremble uncontrollably.

The thing sat hunched in the leafless branches staring at her with glowing red eyes.

She stared at it and it stared at her, cocking its head to one side in what would seem like curiosity.

_A…a devil lives__ here in Hueco Mundo…_

The impatient roar of the hollow did not draw Orihime from her dizzying trance but it did catch the attention of the human-like demon. It leaped from the trees six feet into the air and landed right on top of the larger hollow.

Orihime could now see it clearly, it had a pale torso and legs like that of a man but a tail protruded from behind it, and had no hair on its head. Orihime could swear it was smiling at her, two rows of jagged white teeth.

Orihime dropped to her knees in trepidation at the spectacle several feet in front of her. The devil and hollow cried out in a symphony that made her blood run cold, low growl and high screech. The devil sunk its teeth into the hollows neck, gripping the wings with its human-like arms and began to make a sickening sucking sound.

The hollow that was being sucked was actually disappearing right before her eyes. In a matter of seconds it had been completely sucked up. A black tongue flicked out of the white devil's lips, and it looked up at her, red eyes darkening.

A scream tore from Orihime's lips as the devil suddenly jumped on her, its white fingers gripping her forearms, sending them tumbling backwards.

Sand and dizziness washed over Orihime as she tumbled backwards, the sky and the demon whirling over her. She shut her eyes.

Suddenly she felt the cold hard grip on her lift, and she was pressed against something firm and warm. It felt she was airborne…

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at a familiar piece of broken mask and a mop of unruly blue hair. It was him…the one she had healed…Grimmjow Jaggerjack…

One of Grimmjow's arms was wound firmly around her waist, pressing her close to his chest while the other arm extended out; his lip was turned in disgust. Orihime looked over her shoulder. The devil lay dead sprawled on its back, bleeding from a newly formed hole in its chest.

"Fuckin' weird-lookin'…" he murmured to himself. Orihime swallowed, she just realized she was out of the frying pan and into…

"Uh, I…"

Grimmjow locked one eye with her, and they slowly began to descend to the sandy ground. Once they landed, Orihime jumped out of Grimmjow's grip, backing away.

"You're in shit now, woman." He growled darkly, his hair blowing.

"D-Don't come near me…" Orihime whispered, still wobbly from earlier.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN' WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Grimmjow roared, leaning forward and slapping her across the cheek. Orihime fell back on the ground, clutching her cheek and trembling. She could tell he hadn't even used half of his strength and still he managed to draw blood in her mouth.

Grimmjow leaned down and picked up Orihime by the scruff of her back, putting her back on her feet. "Look at you" he said harshly, gesturing at her reddened cheek and tearing eyes "you're like a frail little mouse!"

Orihime sniffled, her heart still beating, and looked down. Grimmjow growled, letting go of her uniform. "No amount of crying is gonna save you woman, you just did a very fuckin' stupid thing back there!"

Orihime shook her head wildly, panic setting in again. "It…it was a demon! A devil! It wanted to eat me- IT WANTED TO EAT ME-"

"SHUT UP!" Grimmjow roared, grabbing her forearms and shaking her roughly.

He then clamped a hand over mouth to silence her whimpering.

"Listen" he said, blowing out a breath "You've done the worst thing you could ever do, you're fucked…you hear me? YOU'RE FUCKED, WOMAN! You got Ulquiorra into trouble too and now he's probably gonna get replaced with somebody worse, do you want that?!"

Grimmjow eyed the shaking girl; he sighed and ran a hand through his short blue tresses

"Listen. I'm…I'm gonna do ya a favour. You're gonna get punished, I know that fer sure, but I'm gonna tell them you offered yourself in when I found ya…that might reduce your sentence a little bit."

Orihime's eyes widened. _Sentence?_

"I'm gonna guarantee any promises that it will help, but…seein' ya now you sure as hell will need a bit of leverage!"

Grimmjow's blue eyes hardened "Don't get me wrong woman-I don't give a shit about you! I'm just…returning the favour…" he gestured towards his left arm with his eyes.

"You understand?" he asked harshly.

Orihime, still muffled, nodded with big eyes.

"Good" Grimmjow pulled his hand off her and closed his eyes. Orihime wondered what he was doing, but suddenly he opened them again.

"They are coming." He said gruffly, folding his arms.

Orihime swallowed, placing a hand to her still throbbing cheek.

Sentence…she was going to be sentenced for trying to escape…Ulquiorra was going to be replaced with someone _worse_…?

Punishment, reprimanding, severity…all things that were surely going to happen to her now…she was so silly, why had she come up with that silly idea of trying to escape? Where could she have gone anyway…?

Seconds later the sexta Espada and human were graced with company. Noitora arrived promptly on the scene, his black hair swishing behind him as he arrived via _sonido_.

Orihime's blood ran cold all over again at the sight of _him_. Something about him…unnerved her…

He grinned widely. "Pet-sama." He chirped, rubbing one arm.

Orihime swallowed. "Not right now Noitora" Grimmjow cut in gruffly, placing a hand on the 5th espada's shoulder. Looking disappointed but relenting, the black-haired Arrancar shrugged and folded his arms, still leering at her with his creepy smile.

"The little mouse here gave herself up" Grimmjow informed Noitora, looking pointedly at Orihime from behind him "good idea in my opinion."

"Grimmjow."

Orihime stiffened as a familiar voice called out behind her. The blue haired Arrancar's relaxed expression changed to a grimace.

"Was wonderin' when ya'd show up!"

Ulquiorra was standing right behind her, she could feel it.

Swallowing, she glanced over her shoulder.

It was difficult to see him clearly in the darkness.

His hands were buried deep in his pockets, but she could tell he was clenching his fists, his spiky black hair ruffling in the cold wind. His demeanor looked relaxed but his teal eyes which glowed into hers told a different story.

Ulquiorra's eyes shifted to over her shoulder. "Grimmjow" he said lowly "you found her."

Grimmjow nodded looking bored, he jerked a thumb over his shoulder to point at the sand dune behind him. "Found her there, she gave herself up the minute she saw me, mind you…" Grimmjow paused, searching his so-called brother's face for a reaction "…yup, didn't give me any trouble at all…"

Something inside Orihime told her to turn around and face her captor, so she did slowly, keeping her eyes to the ground.

There was a momentary silence, where only the wind blew through the branches of the surrounding trees, and the far-reaching screams of hollows echoed all around.

Orihime swallowed again.

"Woman" Ulquiorra's voice matched the frosted atmosphere "is what he says true?"

Orihime looked up, meeting those frozen sea green pools again defiantly. "Yes" she said gently but firmly.

He didn't break eye contact with her, his eyes gently swept over her figure up and down; she kept herself still and tried not to fidget under his powerful gaze.

Eventually he tore his eyes away and turned to the other two Arrancar.

"Very well. Noitora thank you but you are no longer needed now, Grimmjow-" his eyes swept over the blue eyed Arrancar "-you will need to accompany us. No doubt Aizen-sama will want to know what has happened if he does not already."

Noitora, looking disgruntled, took off using _sonido_ and Grimmjow took to the air leading the way back to the white palace.

Ulquiorra stepped to her side and looked over his shoulder at her. Orihime fiddled nervously at the mention of Aizen's name, looking very much like a little child caught stealing.

"Are you injured?" he asked, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Uh…just…uh my ankle…" Orihime stammered, taken aback by the question. He was beyond furious this time…she could feel the reatsu rolling off his body in waves.

She was even more surprised when he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Orihime landed with an "oof" into his side. The black-haired arrancar took no notice of her and also took to the air following Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra sighed inwardly. This would not bode well with Aizen-sama…they were naturally late and of course he would ask what had happened…his punishment was surely going to triple…and the prospect of losing both arms did not appeal to him at all…

"…Ano…" came a soft voice at his ear. Slightly surprised at the contact, Ulquiorra looked to his right. He didn't even notice the girl had wrapped her arms awkwardly around his shoulders. "…are they going to replace you now with someone else…?"

Ulquiorra strangely felt no stab of usual annoyance whenever she usually spoke to him; true he was beyond furious with her for trying to run away but knew it wasn't his place to pass judgments.

"Most likely yes." He bit out shortly. _Then again_…he mused…_at least I will be free of caretaking the girl_…

A sniff caused his eyes to roll to his side again. The girl had dipped her head on his shoulder and he could see crystalline sparkles falling down.

Ulquiorra repressed the urge to roll his eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Woman, stop crying" he ordered in the most civil voice he could manage at that moment "your tears are wetting my shirt."

At that Orihime looked up with a slight glare at him, but wiped her eyes with one hand.

Orihime sighed and rested her head sleepily on his shoulder…his chest was so warm after being out in the cold…she had imagined him to be freezing cold…she may as well enjoy the warmth…it could be the last she felt for a long time…

Ulquiorra raised a thin eyebrow in surprise at her fast asleep, but decided against waking her. She was comfortable and he _was_ rather comfortable so waking her up now would just mean constant wriggling anyways…

---

When she opened her eyes they had reached a pair of oak doors, the only colour in the white halls. Grimmjow stood before them, opening them.

She felt Ulquiorra set her on her feet before binding her hands with a spiritual chain he conjured out of his hands. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Heal yourself." He said, gesturing to her ankle.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject." She said softly, holding out her hands.

When it was done, she felt Ulquiorra steer her inside the opened room.

The glare from the light coming inside blinded Orihime's vision for a moment.

"Ulquiorra."

Peeping open one eye she then slowly opened both her brown eyes.

It was the same hall that she had first been brought to when she arrived in Hueco Mundo, where she had healed Grimmjow's arm…

And high above them Aizen sat stiffly, definitely not lounging as usual, his brown lock falling over one eye. His fingers drummed. There was an awkward silence as his eyes swept from Grimmjow to Ulquiorra to her messy dress and dusty hair.

"Explain." He said shortly, not smiling.

Grimmjow opened his mouth, but Aizen held up a hand silencing him.

"Let Orihime-chan explain." He said in a patient tone.

Orihime could feel herself heating up in the face as Aizen's eyes bore into her, her gaze dropped.

"Uh…I…I…"

"Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said, stepping beside her and kneeling on one knee "Permit me to explain. Due to my incessant errors I allowed the girl to escape through the open window while she was taking her bath. Grimmjow, Noitora and I pursued her the minute we discovered her disappearance."

All the while Aizen had rested his one cheek on a palm, boredly playing with the neckline of his Arrancar gi, almost as though he was nearing nothing of what his cuarto Espada was saying.

"And I take it you found her Grimmjow?" he said boredly. Orihime still did not look up, glancing to her side; she found that Ulquiorra was staring at her out of the corner of his eyes, watching her expression.

"Yes Aizen-sama" Grimmjow replied "although I just managed to save her from some really fucked up lookin' adjuchas." Orihime glanced up at that, looking at Grimmjow.

So that demon was an…adjuchas?

"Well Orihime-chan" Orihime looked up at Aizen, startled "is what they say true?"

"Yes Aizen-sama" Orihime's locks fell over her face "It was my entire fault…it had nothing to do with anyone else and was nobody's fault but my own."

_It was her destiny to be trapped here. She had no say. She had no thought. She was to obey._

Her eyes watered with frustrated tears.

"My apologies Aizen-sama do with me what you will." She looked up to meet him.

Aizen was smiling widely with his thin lips, a gesture which reminded her eerily of the demon…

_This is the real demon of Hueco Mundo…_

"Well Orihime-chan, I think you have learned a valuable lesson tonight" he noted with an undertone of smugness "it is fruitless to run away from Hueco Mundo, there is nowhere to go except straight into the mouths of hungry hollows, some of them…" Aizen paused "ah a little more…_aware_ than others…"

Orihime's brow furrowed humiliation and fear overtaking her insides.

_So there's nowhere I can go…_

"Yes Aizen-sama." She murmured in an automatic voice, eyes closing.

"Now," Aizen continued "I have decided that your deplorable discovery of what lies outside Las Noches is enough punishment for the time being, _but_-" Aizen waved a finger "next time I will not be so lenient on you. Now_ kneel_ before your master."

Orihime's left leg dropped to its knee without even her command; Grimmjow joined her, dipping her head. She was shaking and she could feel it, if Aizen noticed he chose not to comment. An emotion she couldn't quite name was rolling over her body in waves.

It was as if everything was piecing together, like a puzzle. Was this her destiny?

"Whom do you belong to, body and soul?"

_Serve._

"You Aizen-sama." Her eyes shut.

"Whom do you pledge allegiance and pay deference to?"

_Conform._

"…Y-You Aizen-sama." Her breath hitched.

"Who do you give your life to?"

_Die._

"You." She looked back up. Aizen was standing now.

"Grimmjow" he said airily "take Orihime-chan back to her cell, it is late."

"Yes Aizen-sama." Orihime felt herself being hoisted back up on her feet and dragged away crudely by the blue-haired male Arrancar pulling her chain.

"Now Ulquiorra…" began Aizen, smiling.

---

_I've gone so far…and now I'm never going home…_

Orihime made no indication that she was uncomfortable being dragged by her hand chains down the hall.

_If I die here…no one will notice…no one will care…_

She watched her feet padding quickly after Grimmjow to keep up with his fast strides, with a dulling weighty feel resting in her chest. The white bouncing off all the walls made her eyes sore.

_All that I've got…is no longer mine…_

Orihime felt a tug at her heart as she thought of her beloved little fairies, that all represented her heart.

_Not even my Shun Shun Rikka…_

"Woman, hurry up!" Grimmjow grunted ahead of her, tugging her an extra little bit.

It no longer mattered that she had wished once upon a time that she could love five times over. It was no longer important that she had wanted to become an astronaut, a teacher and a baker and be born in five different cities. And it would no longer matter if she fell in love through five lifetimes with the same boy…She knew now, she _only_ had one life and she would definitely be living it out in this place, not free, never free…

_And I'm just supposed to watch…_

The tears were pouring down her cheeks now and this time she made no move to stop them. It was who she was, no matter how much she tried to lie to herself.

And she fell down to her knees and screamed her emotion out, her loss and pain.

She didn't even stop after Grimmjow turned around yelling and slapped her across the face again.

She didn't stop when curious Arrancar peered out of opened doors.

Only did she stop when Grimmjow punched her unconscious and carried her the rest of the way back to her new home.

---

Down on one knee Ulquiorra picked up faint screams coming from a far along passage, with his extra sensitive ears. They could only have come from the woman. Aizen, it seemed, had picked them up too for his lips quirked humorously at the sound of her cries.

"Ulquiorra" he began, looking back at him with glinting brown eyes.

"My Lord" Ulquiorra dipped his head low "this is the second time I have failed in my duties of protecting the girl, Inoue Orihime. I accept whatever punishment you add on to my original punishment."

Aizen smirked audibly, making the green-eyed Espada look up. "Why Ulquiorra, it really seems you are a glutton for punishment?"

Him, a glutton? Never.

"I merely wish to serve you in the best possible way, my lord" Ulquiorra said emotionlessly "and without punishment I may quite possibly fall out of line again…"

Aizen regarded his words coolly. "Hm, yes I do see your point Ulquiorra. However you are one of my finest soldiers, it would be a shame if I saw Tousen lopping off _your_ arm."

His master threw his head back in a light chuckle while he still stood grounded to the floor.

"Nevertheless" Aizen continued "I have decided your punishment. Ulquiorra, from tomorrow after lunch and after supper you are to spend your free time with the girl."

There was a pregnant pause.

"…My lord?" Ulquiorra looked up with the closest thing akin to an astonished face he managed.

"Yes, that is your punishment. Well…" the ex-Shinigami trailed off for a minute "rather think of it as a mission, Ulquiorra."

He was sure he still had a ridiculous expression on his face. "A mission, Aizen-sama?"

"Yes, your job is to find out Inoue Orihime's weaknesses and how they can be utilized by us and, while you're at it, try to instill a sense of loyalty in the girl."

Aizen's eyes glowed. Ulquiorra's green eyes rarely sought out his master's but this time they hovered uncertainly as he saw himself reflected in his master's pupils. Aizen turned on his heels going back to lounge in his white chair.

"Win her trust Ulquiorra. Use deceit and use lies I don't care how, but _make her want to sacrifice her own life _to keep _you_ alive."

"Consider it done, my lord…"

---

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Phew, that chapter turned out much longer than I o****riginally expected it to! **

**I hope I captured Hueco Mundo's outside as a dark and uncertain place, and I assume that since Orihime wasn't there (or was she?) when Hitsugaya gave the talk on the Arrancar types that she safely doesn't know about them, hence her getting scared of the adjuchas! **

**I also hope I captured Orihime's anguish and complete desolation, poor girl.**

**Oh yes, I wanted to make clear the villains in this chapter****, but I need to say don't hate Grimmjow or Noitora just yet, even though they may be a bit rough with Orihime, because they have a story too…Oh yes sorry for making Orihime snuggle up in Ulquiorra's chest, it was just too cute to resist! And anyways he and Grimmjow have the best torsos, so lucky her…**

**Sorry this chapter took forever to write, I had so much ****schoolwork to catch up! I am already bust writing the next chapter, so get set for the first Ulqui/Hime interaction, and I promise it will be up sooner than this chap!**

**Well I have really babbled enough, so bye bye for now and see you soon, review please**


	6. Making good relations,OK?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, thirteen reviews for the last chapter alone…THANK YOU! Haha, I'm really honoured. **

**Oh yes, I really hate to do this and I will try use the real manga-based facts wherever possible, but from here on in I am delving into the realm of guesswork and personal interpretation when it comes to the Arrancar…since we know so LITTLE about them…But not to worry I won't make characters OOC, so**** now I think it's time for a little fluff which you have all been patiently waiting for…**

**Rated for usual mature themes and potty words, oh it gets a little er…detailed in the last segment so be forewarned!**

**Chapter 6-Making good relations, Ok?**

Her thin hands gripped the blanket that covered her body. Her messy black hair was quickly coming loose from her hair band as she tossed and turned in her bed.

Thin pink lips formed a silent word that only the draft caught.

"_Kaien-dono…"_

_The tall black-haired man looked over his shoulder, grinning easily at her._

"_Yo…Kuchiki."_

A small, easy smile flitted over thin lips before the word was whispered again.

"_Kaien-dono__…"_

_He stopped and turned around. A calm hand was held out in greeting, that familiar face sent a wave of calm rolling through her. A light breeze played with the strands of her hair and she ran to catch up with him. Kaien smiled._

"_You look troubled, Kuchiki…"_

_She looked around. _

_This place…_

"_Yes, you look very sad Kuchiki, what's wrong?"_

_I remember. Each Individual tree. This scenery. This is the place where Kaien-dono first trained me…_

"_Yoo hoo" a hand waved in front of her "Kuchiki, stop spacing out on me, oi!" the hand rested gently on her head. _

_She looked up into the face of her handsome vice-captain who was scowling terribly and reminded her of someone she knew__ but could not care to remember. _

_She blushed deeply as they locked gazes._

_Thoughts…_

_Seem so far away now…_

"_I've missed you." She admitted, looking down in embarrassment._

"_I've missed you too, Kuchiki."__ She looked up in surprise; no trace of humour lined his face._

_The time seemed to pass like seconds as they sat together, side by side under the cool shade of the sakura tree._

"_You are sad." Kaien noted, his head tilted in her direction. She played with her fingers uncertainly. "Yes."_

"_Whose ass am I kickin'?" _

_She smiled appreciatively, looking up at him while he tapped his sword proudly._

_She stared at him curiously as his eyes trailed over her slowly up and down, a thoughtful look on his face._

"_I wish this could last forever Kuchiki."_

_She started slightly, and looked at her fingers again, blushing. "Please don't go Kaien-dono…" she started, tears forming "…I got hurt…I need you here with me."_

_She leaned over to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She landed rather unceremoniously on her face when he shifted and stood up, walking through the grass._

_She looked up, confused at his sudden change in attitude._

"_Sorry Kuchiki, but I have a wife." He said, not facing her with his hands in his pockets._

_A sharp prick inside Rukia's chest hurt her at his statement._

_Kaien-dono had a wife…_

"_And I need to think of her before you."_

_She was my idol…_

"_Kaien-dono I-"_

"_Stop it."_

_She blinked at his sharp tone. He turned around with a hardening expression on his face._

"_Stop calling me that. Kaien-Fukutaichou. Not Kaien-dono. You're not my wife. " He raised a fist "You're not."_

_She sprung to her feet, running over to him. "No, it isn't like that Kaien-dono, you asked me to call you it, remember?" She placed a hand on his arm uncertainly. He growled and pushed her off him._

"_You killed me."_

…

…

"_What?" _

_He smirked, black hair blowing behind her._

"_I know how you felt about me Kuchiki." his smirk twisted, the breeze stopping to a still_

"_My wife. You wanted her gone, didn't you?"_

_Tears were springing in her violet eyes. "No, no not at all!" she begged, shaking her head._

"_And when she died, you __**really**__ thought you had a chance, didn't you?"_

_A sob wracked from her throat. He…surely he couldn't really believe these things…and did she…?_

"_Gosh" he rested a fist under his chin, placing his elbow on his other arm, a mock pensive thought on his face "you fall in love with me, and then you go and __**kill**__ me. Smooth Kuchiki, real smooth." _

_He eyed her, visibly turning at her crying state, her eyes pleading with him. "It could have worked between us you know…"_

_Rukia gasped. She fell to her knees at his feet. Grabbing one of his hands she placed a chaste kiss on the front of his palm, cradling it against her cheek._

"_P-please…" she whispered "…don't leave me…" _

_A visible growl caused her to look up. Kaien grabbed her by the hem of her Shinigami robe. "You're a real nuisance ya know?" he said "jeez Kuchiki…do you want to __**fuck**__ me that badly?"_

"_No!" Rukia wailed, shaking her head like a madman. A familiar sneer played on Kaien's lips. "Look at you Kuchiki…Why would I want you __**now**__? You're nothing but a little __**whore**__." _

_She was sobbing quietly. He was right. She was nothing, but a shameless, corrupt…_

"_Why would I want scraps?" he tossed her like a doll onto the ground and began walking away._

_Both her shoulders were trembling as she supported herself on all fours. She looked through a window of tears and hair at the man walking away from her._

"_KAIEN-DONO!" She screeched after him, her voice falling away to the now bellowing wind "…Please don't leave me…" _

"_He can't hear you, girly."_

_Rukia's insides froze at the familiar voice behind her. She felt a heavy hand thump on her shoulder. Dizzy, she looked over her shoulder only to see a grin beneath black hair._

"Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia's violet eyes whipped open, a thin film of sweat formed on her face. Unohana was gazing down with her gentle smile, dabbing a wet cloth on her forehead. Breathing deeply Rukia looked up dazedly into the older woman's brown eyes.

"Kuchiki-san, you were having a nightmare." Unohana said, gently teasing the cloth.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You're here in the fourth division, Kuchiki-san" the braided woman replied soothingly "you needn't worry, you're in good hands. You've been mostly asleep for the past three days."

Rukia blinked, still groggy. "Where's…Kaien-dono…?" she slurred. Unohana looked up, a look of surprise on her face. "Ah…I'm sorry Kuchiki-san, what did you say?"

Rukia tried to sit up, to clear her fogged thoughts, but Unohana gently pushed her back down on her pillow. "Kaien-dono…please where is he?" she murmured.

Unohana did not reply for a minute, fidgeting slightly with her braid. "Ano…I think you mean Ichigo…he is alright, he's recovering in the human world"

Rukia shut her eyes again, tears springing forth at the thought of her dream.

"I'll bring you a meal in a half hour Kuchiki-san." Unohana bent over, gently rubbing a hand across the girl's forehead. "Rest until then."

Rukia fell right back to sleep immediately, Unohana noted over her shoulder, as she shut the shoji door. She started slightly as Byakuya stood before her, his usual indifferent expression on his face.

"Oh! Kuchiki-Taichou!"

Byakuya blinked. "I am sorry for startling you Unohana-Taichou."

"No" she shook her head "It is alright."

"How is my sister keeping?" Although his expression remained the same, Unohana noted a sense of anxiety in his tone.

"She has been sleeping mostly Kuchiki-Taichou; once she wakes up a little later we can begin explaining to her the road to her recovery."

"Thank you." Byakuya murmured quietly, his eyelids sliding closed.

"Although, Kuchiki-Taichou, there is one thing which is causing me concern."

He opened his eyes. "And that would be?"

Unohana sighed. "She continuously asks about Shiba Kaien-sama, as though he is still alive."

Byakuya's eyes widened momentarily at the mention of his former friend.

"Medics have been reporting to me that she continuously calls out his name while dreaming, and moments earlier she asked me to send for him."

"…I see." Byakuya said tonelessly.

Unohana nodded. "To ease Miss Kuchiki a little bit we have only placed female wardens in he ward, but I have no objections to you taking a look at her. Would you like to Kuchiki-Taichou?"

Byakuya nodded. "If that would not be too much trouble, thank you."

"Not at all." Unohana slid open the door for him "I trust you'll be able to find me once you are done."

"Thank you." Byakuya said, walking in gracefully.

The door slid shut behind him. Byakuya shifted his gaze over to his sleeping sister.

_Rukia__…_

Her thin chest rose and fell with each breath and bandages on her chest peeked out from her medic yukata. Byakuya felt a familiar flare of reatsu inside himself as he gazed at her swollen right eye.

_Once again I failed in my duties to protect you…_

The window was open and a sweet scent of sakura flowers wafted in through the breeze, Byakuya shut his eyes in appreciation, but sadness swept over him.

_I am so sorry Hisana. _

Rukia's fingers clutched the comforter on her body. And then he heard it.

"Kaien-dono…" The name of his old friend…

With a shock that rooted Byakuya to the spot, he stared at his sister for the first time in real dread. It was then, staring at her frail body and sad face, how much she looked like Hisana before she died. It was like staring into the past.

"Kaien-dono…"

Byakuya's eyes frosted over. He walked over to the window and pulled it shut.

He placed a gloved hand on Rukia's comforter, pulling it up to her chin.

"Rukia" he murmured quietly "I will not fail you again."

He turned gracefully and made his way over to the shoji door. Sliding it open he glanced over his shoulder at her.

_You are stronger than she was…you will survive…I will not allow you to be hurt again…and I will__ kill the Arrancar that did this to you with my own hands… _

The door slid shut leaving the ward in a deathly silence, save for the quiet whimpering of one girl.

---

Knock.

"Woman?"

Knock. Knock.

"I'm coming in."

One more knock.

Shifting back at the lack of response, Ulquiorra pushed the door open. He walked in as per usual, hands shoved in the pockets of his hakama. He recoiled in slight surprise at the sight before him.

The woman lay sprawled-eagled across the bed with the blanket half hanging over her and the rest tumbling down the bed. Her orange hair lay splayed around her face.

Ulquiorra sighed audibly at the sight, allowing himself a private roll of the eyes.

"Ulquiorra-sama? May I enter?" the servant called from the other side of the door.

"Wait a moment." Ulquiorra called back.

He deftly padded over to the bed, retracting his hands from his pockets.

He gazed at her sleeping face as he prepared to awaken her. It was natural that she would be tired, after last night's escapade…where she nearly drove him mad…

He leaned over her, preparing to shake her awake. She shifted and he stiffened.

Her peaceful expression changed, and a smile formed on her lips. She giggled in her sleep.

Ulquiorra quirked an eyebrow.

"Ne Kurosaki-kun…that's not Pooh, that's _Peter_. They look the same but they're _different_."

Ignoring her, Ulquiorra lowered his hands and gripped her shoulder gently.

"Kurosaki-kun, you can touch them if you _want_ to."

_What in the world is she going on about…?_ Ulquiorra thought curiously.

He gently shook her. "Woman" he said firmly "wake up."

And without warning Orihime's eyes flew open.

Now dreaming of smoldering brown eyes and tanned warm hands only to wake up to see cold green eyes with green teal marks and pale hands is quite a shock…

They stared at each other for a second, before Orihime screamed and boxed him on the nose before pulling back. Ulquiorra blinked in shock.

"What's going on in here?" The servant burst in with the food tray. What_ he_ saw caused him to recoil in surprise too.

The girl sat against the headboard of the bed, leaning away from his senior officer who looked around at him clutching his nose.

"Leaf-it-here" Ulquiorra slurred a hint of anger in his voice and he hurried out the room.

Ulquiorra turned back to his charge, his black hair whipping with his neck snap.

"Woman." he growled softly, rubbing his nose.

"Eh…" Orihime smiled awkwardly "…gomen. But what were you doing so close to me?!" she asked defensively, her eyebrows furrowing.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at her, still rubbing his nose.

"I was _trying_ to wake you up, it is time for your breakfast." He indicated to the tray behind them.

"…Oh" Orihime rubbed her head dopily "…whoops. Sorry about that."

She smiled at him while he scowled.

"Just eat, woman."

Faster than a flash she leapt off the bed and hurried over to the tray, taking the plate of steaming rice and tempura and sitting down. She began gobbling down the meal in front of her.

Ulquiorra quirked his eyebrow again at her sudden fervent aspiration for her meals, he shoved his hands in his pockets again.

"Mmm." She placed down the chopsticks minutes later "That was yummy, could have used some red bean paste though…"

Ulquiorra blinked at the thought of rice with red bean paste.

_That sounds…disgusting…_

"Here you go." He blinked again and she was right in front of him, holding out her empty plate. He took it mutely, turning on her and placing it back on the tray.

"Woman" he said, turning around to her again. She was smiling at him, clasping her hands together. It unnerved him for some strange reason. "…I…I am coming back here to stay with you for a while when I bring your lunch."

The orange haired girl blinked. "Why?"

"Aizen-sama has ordered I spend my free time with you, after your lunch and dinner." Ulquiorra explained, fixing her with his piercing green gaze.

Orihime continued to stare at him. "Ano…When you woke me up…I wasn't sleep talking was I?" she scratched the back of her head comically.

Ulquiorra blinked, his green eyes entrancing her yet again. "No you weren't." he replied after a moment's hesitation and turned on his heel, pushing the tray out.

The black-haired Arrancar thought he heard a sigh of relief behind his back.

Upon closing the door behind him, Ulquiorra wheeled the tray off down the blue tiled hall, the lit candles flickering shadows.

_Her __demeanor has changed almost completely…She no longer resists protocol…She no longer carries an air of solemnity about her…Did she change that much overnight?_

He touched his small nose thoughtfully.

_Such a firm-minded woman she is…_

---

"What the hell?" Grimmjow exclaimed, holding up a piece of meat with his chopsticks.

"What?" Syazel asked, looking up from his meal.

Grimmjow sniffed the meat suspiciously. "I've never seen meat like this before."

"That's because it's squid." A lazy voice commented from down the dining table.

Grimmjow and Syazel looked over. Stark lounged lazily in a chair, chewing his squid and looking bored.

Grimmjow scowled. "So, Mister Numero-Uno decides to grace us with his presence today." Grimmjow sneered sarcastically.

Stark did nothing but yawn at his insult and carry on with his business of being bored.

Grimmjow hmphed and went back to his meal. "Damn" he complained "I haven't had a good fight in ages." He chewed his squid thoughtfully "Wish I could go back to the living world and beat the shit outta that orange kid again!"

"And lose your ranking again? You are too prideful Grimmjow" a calm voice came from opposite him.

Grimmjow waved a hand at Halibel who wasn't even eating and sat plainly with her arms folded.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I know."

Syazel looked around. "Say, where is lanky today?"

"Hm?" Grimmjow looked up "Ya mean bitchy little Ulquiorra? I haven't seen him today, usually he shows up for lunch."

Syazel shrugged. "Maybe he didn't feel like eating."

Grimmjow snorted. "Arrancar don't need to eat in Hueco Mundo but we all eat because we fuckin' can, and I'd never miss that for the world…unless…"

Grimmjow slammed a fist on the table. "That little bitch is out on a mission, that must be it! It ain't frickin' fair, he always gets the missions!"

"You sound like a child when you say that." Halibel commented dryly.

"Why are you even here?" Grimmjow demanded, rounding on the blonde-haired woman.

"Because as you said I_ can_." Halibel said smoothly, and a hint of smugness could be detected in her cool voice.

Syazel shook his head and carried on eating, listening half-heartedly to his fellow Espada bicker and banter. His eyes gazed at the outside sky out the window.

"Crap weather we're having."

---

Orihime looked up as Ulquiorra wheeled in her lunch. She couldn't believe she had only been here for five days, it already felt like an eternity.

He said nothing, but merely leaned against the wall as she quietly ate her meal, feeling painfully aware and conscious of being watched.

"Um, I am finished."

He nodded mutely and padded over, taking the plate from her and placing it on the tray.

When he did not leave the room but returned to his lounging spot, Orihime felt a twinge of uneasiness in her.

"Ano…" she began but, opening his eyes, he cut her off.

"Aizen-sama wishes to know how you are doing."

Orihime blinked. "He…does?"

Ulquiorra nodded silently.

In all honesty Ulquiorra had no idea how Aizen-sama planned him finding out the girl's weaknesses, because in truth, his conversational skills were practiced a_ bare_ minimum and _demanding_ to know them wasn't an option either so…he wasn't fond of lying since it was only something trash did but the thought of his master allowed him to shelve his pride for the moment.

Orihime was still staring at him confusedly. "Ano…if Aizen-sama wishes to know then why doesn't he just ask me himself?"

Ulquiorra sighed inwardly; this girl was far too inquisitive for her own good

"Aizen-sama is extremely busy and does not have time to personally tend to _your_ needs."

Orihime glared at that and folded her arms, pouting. "I was just asking." She griped.

"You ask too many questions, woman." Ulquiorra replied dryly, padding his pockets with his hands.

Orihime stuck out her tongue at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well from what I've seen…" she snapped, sitting down at the foot of her bed "…He's _never_ very busy, always _lounging_ around on that high and mighty white chair of his."

Ulquiorra's hands fisted in his pockets.

"Do not presume that you know Aizen-sama, woman."

"I _have_ a name." Orihime countered, swinging her legs back and forth, glaring at him.

He stared back at her, feeling his reatsu pulse and rise.

Really, this woman had _such _impudence…she was the only one who really could make his spiritual force rise in unwanted emotion…not even Grimmjow or his other fellow Espada could annoy him as _much_ as this human woman did…

"I am aware of that." Ulquiorra replied coldly, mentally calming himself "Now could we _please_" he stressed "get back to the question?"

Orihime blinked. "Eh? What question?" she asked, scratching her cheek.

Ulquiorra blinked and looked up at the ceiling, counting silently to three.

"Whether you are _comfortable_, in _need_ of anything?" he replied in a dangerously soft tone.

"Oh" Orihime said dazedly, leaning back on the bed on her forearms "Uhh…I'm alright, except maybe it would be nice to have a built in bathroom!"

Ulquiorra really and truly had nothing to say to that.

"Woman" he said, once he had regained speech ability "we are _not _running a _hotel_."

"I'm just saying it _would_ be nice and since you asked I answered!"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and ran a hand through his black tresses in an uncharacteristic show of tiredness. Orihime noted this and felt a twinge of guilt for keeping him up late last night. She blushed at the sound of her own thought.

"Ano…Ulquiorra-san?"

He looked up in slight astonishment at the sound of his name. Orihime was looking over at him with shimmering brown eyes.

"…I'm sorry for trying to run away and getting you in trouble." Orihime rubbed one arm uneasily "…and thank you for rescuing me."

Ulquiorra blinked, his green eyes gazing at her, an almost thoughtful expression on his meek face.

"…I have noticed" he began and she noted no hint of irritation now "how you have changed… You no longer resist eating, you no longer sit and angst over your situation."

He knew it was off topic, but he was somewhat curious about his charge.

"What exactly made you change?"

Orihime looked slightly puzzled at his question. He looked genuinely curious, staring at her with head cocked _somewhat_ cutely to one side, she doubted he even realized he was doing it…

"Well" she began softly "…last night I kind of…realized that there was nothing I could do to change my fate"

She shrugged

"I've tried but I suppose it's in someone else's hands. I guess you could say I came to terms with my destiny."

She looked at him. "That's not to say I'm happy about it" she added quickly "no offense to anybody but I _hate_ being here, but there's nothing I can do so I'm just going to have to see what happens."

She heaved a sigh, making her ridiculously-sized breasts jingle slightly.

"I see." Ulquiorra replied after a moment's silence.

"Well woman" he began again, deciding secretly that he preferred the woman better when she was pensive like this rather than shouting "I will take my leave now and return later with your dinner."

He pushed the cart to the door and opened it. On his way out he paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Perhaps now that you have accepted your fate…you will find your stay here a lot more bearable." He offered tonelessly before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Bearable?" Orihime murmured "…I doubt it…"

A pittle and pattle caused Orihime to look up in surprise. Out of her window it suddenly started raining out of nowhere.

"It…rains in Hueco Mundo…?"

It was supposedly afternoon but the weather like this made it seem like night.

She sat on her bed, hugging her knees, watching the rain outside her window.

It reminded her so much of home. And how much she missed it.

"If I was the rain that binds together the earth and the sky…"

the rain poured down and the clouds shifted, covering the moon, encompassing her in darkness

"…would I be able to bind the hearts of people together?"

Strangely this time, she did not feel sad when she thought of her friends, she was happy that it was her here instead of them.

"All I ask is that you don't forget me." She mused aloud in the darkness, letting the calm sounds of the rain send her off into a stupor.

---

"Fuck."

Noitora shifted, the sheets under him creasing. He panted, out of breath, his left hand in his hakama and his right gripping his bedside.

"_Fuck_" he grit out, moving his hand over himself. The rain continued to pour outside his window.

Hallucinations of his little pet-sama atop him filled his drunken vision and he groaned loudly.

"Yessss" he growled to himself as he felt the swelling inside his pants subside "I am gonna _get _you, adorable little pet-sama…"

He sat up, his chest glistening with sweat. Still panting slightly he began donning his clothes again and swiftly left the room.

"Soon…"

---

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Hehe, sorry for that last bit but I had to add it in. I was hoping to make more Ulqui-Hime interaction in this chapter, but Rukia's dream scene needed to be put in.**

**Oh yes, with regards to Rukia. /sighs/ ****what's nice in the Bleach series are the complex emotional relationships only some of which are romantic. Kubo can swing on either sides of the pendulum which makes us see what we see. **

**He can be flat out direct with some (Orihime who says herself she is in love with Ichigo) or can be extremely discreet, sending out small hints to those who pick them up (Think of the way Rukia acts around Ichigo, then think of the way she acted around Kaien. Almost completely different, and think of the way Rukia remembered Kaien's wife) **

**I believe in the Bleach manga that Kubo does hint that Rukia had somewhat of a little crush on Kaien, which she may not have even realized herself, but it died away after she killed him to be replaced with guilt. In the dream scene I tried to expand on that little crush, allowing her subconscious to explore those feelings, I hope you caught on to her forgetting about Ichigo the moment Kaien appeared.**

**Sorry if Kaien seemed like a bastard, but it wasn't really him he was just Rukia's self-blame over her rape personified.**

**Well anyways I've babbled on as usual, please don't forget to review!**


	7. So unlucky are we

**A/N: A special thanks to everyone who is following this story, and it just reached the 70 mark, but that's not what it's all about, I'm jus****t happy people seem to like this! **

**Rated for sexual themes and****, of course, Noitora and Grimmjow :)**

**And so begins the build up of a strange connection between hollow and human…**

**Chapter seven-****So unlucky are we.**

Ulquiorra started awake, a quiet exhale of surprise in the darkness. He tried to sit up but exhaustion overcame him and he fell back down onto his pillow. Moonlight flooded in through the window, covering the bottom half of his bed.

He groaned slightly running a hand through his black hair; he pulled down his white blanket, exposing his bare chest to the cool night air.

Wondering why he was feeling so hot, he suddenly remembered with a jolt that made him sit upright.

He'd just woken up from a dream. A very _vivid_ dream.

He rubbed his closed eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

He'd just had an erotic dream involving himself and the girl, Orihime.

He sighed, brushing a pale hand over the number 4 tattooed on his chest. He had awoken a bit early and still had a few hours before he needed to rise. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs and tried to shake off the overwhelming feeling of heat coursing through him.

His mind drifted to the dream.

He prided himself on being in control of his emotions, and did not allow himself to think of such things while awake, but he could not deny the dreams he sometimes had.

He knew that they were natural and did not fight the instinctive urges which came with them, but this was the _first_ time he had had a dream like this _involving_ someone, usually it was just a feeling which came along by its own.

He shook his head and tried to clear it of the images returning.

He would _not_ sink as low as Noitora…

"La mujer usted es más problema que usted vale…" he muttered in Spanish quietly, cursing the woman, feeling the heat in him slowly subside.

He lay back down, closing his tired green eyes, hoping to fall back asleep after the pathetic amount of sleep he had caught in the last few days.

He sighed as the slight pulsating heat slowly died away. He was sure out of all the Arrancar residing at Las Noches he was the only one who kept his sexual drive to himself instead of using that woman Cirucci as a means of release…

His thoughts drifted back to the certain orange-haired human girl.

She was far too innocent to think of such things anyway, not that any Arrancar would dare initiate anything with her under Aizen's watchful eye.

He blinked. It was true; he had never actually had sex with a female Arrancar before, preferring to satisfy his miniscule sexual drive on his own.

For an idle moment, he wondered what it would be like, before shaking the idea off and labelling it as weakness.

The moonlight shifted slowly as he lay in the silence. He did not fall back asleep.

---

"Oh well look who it is."

Ulquiorra looked up through blanker than usual green eyes.

Grimmjow and Noitora were at the end of the hallway which branched off into the Espada suites.

Noitora looked over his shoulder at the smaller Arrancar.

Ulquiorra prepared himself.

"It's too early in the morning, so I'd advise you to keep your mouths shut." He warned, waiting for them to move.

Grimmjow smirked. "Someone's a gripe in the mornin' " he chuckled "what's wrong Ulquiorra? Is the stress of babysitting getting' to ya?"

Noitora laughed. "Now now, you know I'd love to take your place Ulquiorra" Noitora purred "but _I _wouldn't take any crap from her, I'd just giver her a right-"

"¡Salga de mi manera!" Ulquiorra growled, shoving past them both, cutting Noitora off.

"Jeez" Grimmjow commented on the smaller espada's back "When Ulquiorra speaks in Spanish you _know_ he pissed."

"Che" Noitora leaned against the wall "He probably just hasn't gotten any in a long time."

"Well I doubt he gets any anyway" Grimmjow said "He'd probably worry he could lose control of himself for a second."

"Well there aren't many chicks here to get with anyway" Noitora said "Halibel is totally a priss and that just leaves Cirucci."

"Ha" Grimmjow laughed humourlessly "Every Arrancar's fucked that whore, what's the point anymore? Ya might as well fuck the guy next to ya cuz that's what yer basically

doin'."

Both sexta and quinto Espada shuddered in horror.

"And I'm assumin' you haven't then eh?" Noitora asked, smirking. Grimmjow smirked back.

"I was probably the _best_ that bitch got. After all-" Grimmjow paused "-I do put the 'sex' in sexta!"

Both Arrancar strode off booming with laughter down the halls.

---

Orihime shifted in her blankets, smiling in her sleep and sighing. Waking up to the smell of rain was something that definitely reminded her of home. Her brown eyes fluttered open and she sat up stretching.

Oh yes, she blinked, she had had quite an interesting dream last night…

The door burst open, and she jumped in surprise. The black-haired Arrancar came strolling in, hands naturally in pockets.

"Saludos." He said to her in recognition, looking to the side. Orihime blinked.

"Ano…Ohayou Gozaimasu?" she offered back uncertainly. She had never heard Ulquiorra speaking Spanish before.

Ulquiorra sighed and looked over his shoulder.

"¿Qué espera usted? ¡Entre aquí! ¡Apresúrese!" he ordered loudly over his shoulder.

The servant Arrancar came rushing in. "Ah…ah Sí Señor!" it answered hurriedly, taking the cover off the plate and pouring some water.

Once the servant was finished, Ulquiorra rounded on him again.

"¡Eso será todo, ahora hoja!" he ordered in a deliciously melodious accent.

"Sí Señor!" the servant answered again and hurried out.

Orihime couldn't understand what he was saying, but his sonorous Spanish accent had her melting on the spot with heat, she was ashamed to note.

She blushed as she remembered the dream she'd had of them together…how embarrassing…

She looked up only to find him staring at her. "Well woman, eat." He gestured to the streaming bowl of food on the table.

Orihime kept her gaze down as she quietly ate her breakfast. Ulquiorra looked determinedly out the window. Every now and then their eyes would make contact, and both would look away immediately.

Orihime's thoughts drifted back to the previous night. After Ulquiorra had given her her supper she had been taken to see Aizen-sama.

He had shown her the hougyoku and explained how her powers were to be used to replenish its energy. It had only given her more incentive to destroy it! And now she knew where it was kept…

"Ulquiorra…san." She began cautiously, looking over at him. His gaze broke from the window and met hers. "Hm?" he replied casually.

Orihime swallowed cautiously. "Are…are you alright?"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "Why would you presume anything is wrong?" he answered back shortly.

Orihime looked down. "Ah…no particular reason. Will you be spending time with me again after lunch like yesterday?"

He nodded mutely, and inwardly Orihime was happy. It was nice to have someone to talk to instead of just usually herself.

Ulquiorra came over to collect her plate of barely touched food. She was grateful he made no comment about it. Orihime stared at the Persian rug on the floor in thought, as Ulquiorra cleaned up.

Even though this man had kidnapped her, taken her from her home; her friends; her life, she still wanted to be friendly to him. Because Inoue Orihime was friendly to everybody and since it looked like they would be seeing each other three times a day she may as well get used to him.

"Ulquiorra…san" she said softly as the thin Espada reached the door. He stopped, looking over his shoulder at her.

Orihime blanked out as usual, whenever those icy green eyes gazed at her. "Uh…Uh, I think you sound very nice when you speak Spanish." She offered him an open smile.

Ulquiorra blinked once. "You are a strange woman…" he remarked "I will be back at lunch."

Closing the door behind him, Ulquiorra leaned against it for a moment.

"This woman…has far too many emotions" he said quietly to himself "It's like she picks a different one each day! Confusing…"

All thoughts of the dream forgotten, he pushed the trolley onwards to the kitchen in silence.

---

"Ow" Kurosaki Ichigo growled "OW DAMNIT!"

Yoruichi glared at him, smacking him over the head. "Shut up." She growled, pressing fresh antiseptic onto his gaping wound on his left hip.

"You didn't have to hit me!" Ichigo whined his expression going, if possible, grumpier.

Yoruichi ignored him, dabbing the wound before wrapping fresh bandages over it.

"There" she said, standing up "little boy."

Ichigo glared at her, folding his one arm.

"Excuse me" Urahara poked his head around the door "Kurosaki-kun, you have some visitors." He and Yoruichi left the room.

Ichigo's expression softened as his two sisters walked through the door.

"Yo Ichi-nii!" Karin put her hand up in cool recognition. Yuzu's eyes were watering.

"Onii-chan!" she whimpered. Karin rested a hand on Yuzu's shoulder.

"Come on Yuzu" she said gently "it's alright, Ichi-nii is going to get better!"

Ichigo gave his little sister a small smile and offered his good arm. Both sisters hurried over and let their big brother give them a half-hug.

"How are you doing today, Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked, clutching her hands in worry.

"I'm healing Yuzu" Ichigo said gently "I'm gonna be _fine_."

"Tell me again what happened?" Yuzu asked. Karin rolled her eyes.

"I've told ya already, I was on my way with Rukia to go fetch some notes I needed from a friend when we got attacked by some mugger out of nowhere." Ichigo recited monotonously.

Yuzu scowled, most unlike herself. "What kind of _horrible_ monster would do this to Onii-chan?"

Ichigo shrugged, carefully avoiding Karin's sharp stare.

"By the way Onii-chan" Ichigo looked up "what happened to Rukia-nee-san?"

"Uh" Ichigo faulted "well, she-she's going to be alright but her _guardian_ got a little worried and…took her back abroad…But I'm sure she'll come back soon!"

He smiled uneasily at his sisters.

"Yare, yare" Urahara walked in "I think Kurosaki-san needs some more rest now Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan. But feel free to play with Jinta and Ururu at the back."

As the two girls scampered out, Urahara turned to face Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san" he said "you have two more visitors."

Ichigo blinked. "I do?"

A bespectacled boy and dark, tall boy appeared at the door.

"Oh," Ichigo was surprised "Ishida? Chado?"

"Yo." Chad said, raising a hand while Ishida nodded mutely.

"You look like crap Kurosaki." Ishida said, while they edged forward.

Ichigo scowled. "That's not how you speak to someone who's been injured!"

"Occhi-sensei has been wondering where you are" Chad said "A lot of people have. It's just Ishida and me at school now, with you, Kuchiki and Inoue-san gone."

He held up a big pile of papers. "Here" Chad said "Catch up work. Occhi-sensei says she hopes you get over your diarrhoea soon."

Ichigo nearly dropped the papers he took. "WHAT? That's your excuse?!" he shouted.

Chad shrugged. "It was the only thing we could come up with on the spot" he gestured to himself and Ishida.

Ichigo had gone tomato red, fuming. "You could have told them I fell down the stairs and broke my leg."

"That's what we said happened to Kuchiki-san" Ishida cut in.

"And…and what about slipping and falling into the bathtub while carrying an electric appliance?"

"That's what we said happened to Inoue-san." Chad said.

Ichigo put his head in his hand. "My reputation…ruined!" he wailed.

"Now, now, Kurosaki-san" Urahara chided lightly, waggling a finger "you cannot be dwindling on minor topics, when there are more important things to discuss, especially since_ everybody_ gets diarrhoea!" he finished with a bright smile.

Chad, Ishida and Ichigo stared at the shop owner.

"Ok _ok_, maybe it's just me!" Urahara said, holding up his hand in defeat.

"Now listen, closely." Urahara turned serious and the three teenage boys leaned in closer "I am more than sure that Aizen will not kill Inoue-san" Ichigo growled at that "_yet_.

Urahara whipped open his fan, letting his eyes peek seriously over at the teenage boys.

"You know already that the hougyoku I created has the power to give Shinigami hollow powers and ice-versa, but I never in my time had opportunity to make use of it…"

The blonde-haired man sighed uncharacteristically sadly.

"My real reason for keeping Inoue-san out of the winter war was not for the fact that she would be a burden to everyone…but that she could be a danger to everyone…it pained me to lie to her…" Urahara caught eyes with Chad, who had been there when he had told her she was nothing more than a nuisance "…but I was afraid that this might happen."

"I'm still confused Urahara-san" Ishida cut in, his arms folded "what does Aizen want with Inoue-san? And what does Inoue-san have to do with the hougyoku?"

"I believe that my creation of the hougyoku is imperfect, I can't be sure but I believe that it's power weakens over time" Urahara explained gravely "Inoue-san's powers…are unlike any I have ever come across in my life. Her power is not just healing but a manipulation of time and space. I believe Aizen wishes to utilize Inoue-san's event rejection to strengthen the hougyoku's powers… "

A rather nasty image flashed through Ichigo's mind. Aizen standing at the top of a hill, an entire army of Arrancar, adjuchas, Vasto Lordes and Espada…all blood drunk and all easily replaceable by the hougyoku…and Inoue sitting crouched like a dog next to her master…a chain around her neck…

"There's no way in hell Aizen's gonna do that…" Ichigo growled lowly "I won't let him…"

Ichigo looked up. "I'll train harder once I've healed, I won't stop until the dead of winter…and then I'll be ready…"

"I will train too." There was a cold steeliness in Ishida's eyes, that he was sure had nothing to do with becoming stronger than Kurosaki.

"Mm." Chad nodded.

"Well" Urahara snapped his fan shut "It's pleasing to know you have your resolves so it's important we don't let these two months go to waste."

Ishida and Chad nodded, before saying goodbye to Ichigo and the shouten manager and setting off.

"Urahara-san."

The former twelfth division captain stopped and looked over his shoulder. Ichigo was sitting upright, the fist of his good arm clenched.

"There's something _**else**_ isn't there?" Ichigo's eyes burned.

Urahara's eyes darkened slightly.

"Something else that's bothering you…"

---

Ulquiorra sighed as he watched the girl wolf down her lunch with zest.

He had no idea if his mission had time constraints, but he was most definitely running out of time.

He needed incentive to make her talk! But what?

"Mmmmmm, that was so yummy!" Orihime smacked her lips together and leaned back on the white chair.

"…I take it you enjoyed that woman." Ulquiorra said, picking up the plate and placing it on the trolley.

The girl nodded enthusiastically, patting her tummy. "There are so many things I would have done to make it taste better though!"

A thought struck Ulquiorra like lightening as he faced the trolley. This could be his chance…

"Why don't you" Ulquiorra said slowly, turning around to face her "tell me more about this, woman…"

Orihime blinked. "About cooking?"

Ulquiorra's face was impassive.

"Perhaps if your behaviour is maintained like this I could arrange with the chef to cook a meal of your choice once in a while…"

Orihime's eyes glowed with joy, she clapped her hands together. "Oh would you? I would love that, _thank you_!"

_I see. She has naïve belief._

"But-" Orihime held up a finger "_remember _if you're cooking chicken you've_ first_ got to smear it with olive oil _before_ you thaw it that way the flavour really sinks into it while it's defrosting then rub some strawberry juice over it to add sweetness and then roast it -"

_She drops her guard and leaves herself open with the tiniest distraction._

"-and then _after_ you've stuffed it with vanilla ice-cream, you add miso paste onto the roast potatoes, but never too much paste because too much paste is unwanted fat, and since the majority of the population is obese you don't want to become-"

_Hmmm…a tendency to get side-tracked…did I just hear miso paste on potatoes…? Disgusting…_

"And then after you've ground the lemon; pour it on the lentils-"

_She's __**still**__ talking?_

"What about you?"

"Hm?" he blinked and started slightly, in his reverie he hadn't noticed her advancing towards him.

She was now directly in front of him, leaning in with one arm on the arm rest, a look of pure joy on her face. She was determined to make friends with him.

Ulquiorra was _unnerved_ by her proximity to him. "What did you say, woman?"

Orihime huffed. "You weren't listening to me!" she accused playfully, pointing a finger "I asked what _your_ favourite dish is? Perhaps I could cook it some time? Ne?"

"…"

She leaned in more, and he gripped the arm rest leaning back.

"Wait, do Arrancar even eat?" Orihime leaned back (to the espada's relief) and placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"…"

"Well you _are_ hollows, so I guess not but then **why** do you have so much food in Hueco Mundo?"

"…"

Blinking in deep thought she looked back down, only to see her captor staring holes at her, his mouth ever so slightly open…

Orihime's mouth twitched. "Hehehe, sorry" she apologized, rubbing her head "I was babbling wasn't I?"

"…Do humans always talk that much or is it just you?" Ulquiorra asked hollowly.

Orihime flushed.

"That's not very nice!" she chided "In case you haven't noticed I'm _trying _to be friendly to you but you're making it very hard!"

Ulquiorra blinked. "Trying to be friendly to me?" he mused aloud.

"Do all Espada mimic people or is it just you?" Orihime's tone radiated smugness.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "Are you mocking me, woman?" he asked thinly.

"Are you going to hit me if I say yes?" Orihime asked haughtily, folding her arms "Well I've _already_ been hit several times so I'm used to it! Do you Arrancar hit all women?"

Ulquiorra's ears twitched. "You've been hit? By whom?" he asked, standing up.

A look of true fear flashed across Orihime's face for the first time. "N-never mind, it doesn't matter…"

"No" Ulquiorra said coldly "Aizen-sama has ordered you to remain unharmed during your stay here. Tell me woman-" he gripped her shoulders tightly "**who** hit you?"

"You don't have to make a scene, it's fine…" Orihime trailed off, her large brown eyes widening.

"_Tell _me woman!" Ulquiorra stressed his voice loudly, shouting now, and shook her shoulders.

He stopped in shock when tears formed in the girl's chocolate eyes, her delicate hands wrapping over his. Ulquiorra noticed how small and frail her shoulders were that his hands were covering.

"You're hurting me…" she whispered, shutting her eyes "…please stop it! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

In shock, the black haired Espada removed his hands and she dropped to her knees, shaking quietly.

Ulquiorra stared blankly at the human girl.

Tears…one thing he was unfamiliar with, despite being created with tear marks on his cheeks…the only Arrancar he had ever seen cry was WonderWyce

…

He hadn't _meant _to hurt her, nor for her to cry. His eyes shut in resignation; he had forgotten how frail humans were…

"Sorry. I'm sorry…" her whimpers continued, her head lowered as though she was bowing to him.

He had a suspicion it was not him she was speaking to.

"…Woman" he tried in an experimental gentle voice. She stilled a little, breathing loudly.

He would have to try a more human tactic.

"Woman…" he got down on one knee, secretly hoping it would work. He gently placed a hand on one shoulder, feeling her flinch "surely no one here in Hueco Mundo could have frightened you _this_ much?"

She heaved a sigh, looking up at him through her bangs. She shook her head mutely, heaving another sigh. She stared into his green eyes which, though devoid of emotion, brought a bit of calm…

Years of bullying she had tried to ignore, all suddenly flooded back to her like a movie in that shake he gave her.

"_What the hell's with your hair?"_

"_It pisses me off!"_

"_You stupid girl, get the hell away from me!"_

She looked up again; his eyes were like twin jades…they were so pretty especially with the twin green lines cascading from them…

"Woman…" he said "if you do not wish to say who harmed you, then that is fine. However if it happens again I _must_ know, do you understand?"

He felt her relaxing, her breathing slowing again. She nodded slowly.

"Hai."

"Good." He said, standing up with her "well, I'll be back a bit later with your dinner."

He made a move to the door, but not before glancing over his shoulder, the girl Orihime had trudged over to her bed and collapsed on it, her back facing him.

He shut the door, and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking away. His charge had demonstrated something unusual, of course the crying was predictable but it was as though she was addressing someone else…who?

_What in the world was that show earlier…?_ He mused quietly …_How fragile the human psyche is…woman perhaps you will be of some interest after all_

---

Orihime's eyes opened as she heard the door being unbolted again, she stared at the window as she heard the familiar set of footsteps and the rolling of the trolley. She surmised it was dinner time.

Glancing lazily over her shoulder, she saw the black-haired Espada standing lean in the doorway light, his eyes glowing.

Rubbing her eyes, she got up, and her eyes fell on the food tray.

This was unusual, one there was no servant helping Ulquiorra, and two there was not one but two plates of food on the tray.

She looked up at him. "Ul…quiorra?"

He inclined his head to her, pushing the trolley in. "Do you feel sick in any way woman?" he asked blankly, staring.

_He's so closed off…you would think he's a robot…I wish I could get more reaction out of him…_

Orihime shook her head and sat down on the white chair in front of the white table. She kept her gaze down as he placed the plate in front of her, glimpsing his thin artistic fingers again.

She looked up in surprise when he sat down on the couch not far away, legs elegantly crossed with a plate of his own food balanced on one hand.

"Ano? You're eating?" Orihime gestured to his plate. Ulquiorra nodded a ghost of a smile of amusement on his face.

"Yes woman, to answer your question Arrancar do need to eat food" he said, picking up his chopsticks and elegantly placing a pocket of rice in his mouth, not making a sound while chewing with quiet sophistication.

"EH?" Orihime's jaw dropped, her plate untouched "But…but how come I've never seen you eat before?"

Looking up at her while chewing noiselessly Ulquiorra swallowed before saying "The past few days I have been ordered to stay with you, I skipped my meals to perform my duties. You asked earlier if Arrancar could eat, so I decided to entertain your curiosity."

"Oh…" Orihime said in wonder, placing a fried veggie in her mouth "But-But you shouldn't have been skipping your meals for me! That's not healthy!"

Ulquiorra sighed audibly, placing his raised chopsticks down.

"Arrancar do not require nutrients as you humans do. Here in Hueco Mundo there is a dense condensation of spiritual pressure in the atmosphere which we hollows can consume without the needless consumption of souls," he explained boredly "Arrancar in Hueco Mundo do not physically need to eat, although the food just gets transformed into pure energy anyways, but Aizen-sama _insists_ we eat a meal together once a day to instil a sense of community in the Arrancar."

"_Wow_" Orihime nodded while chewing eagerly "that's _so_ interesting!"

Ulquiorra didn't know if she was being sarcastic or not. But one look at her told him she was fascinated.

"Arrancar are amazing" Orihime wondered aloud to herself "not human but not really hollow either…like a mix."

Ulquiorra had never really thought of it that way…but the way she said it she made it sound like they were hybrids or something, he didn't like to think of it that way…

He looked back at the woman, who had a dreamy expression on her face, she _really_ was strange…

"Can you taste this food Ulquiorra-san?" she asked holding up a streaming piece of potato.

The way the girl said his name so softly, so casually…he definitely wasn't used to it…

"Yes woman, Arrancar still retain the 5 senses they had as humans"

Strangely he did not feel awkward like earlier when she had bombarded him with questions.

Cleaning her plate and placing it on the table Orihime looked up "So you would feel hunger after smelling food then?"

"Just as I would feel hunger after smelling a particular spiritual pressure."

Orihime saw he was only half way through his food, then looked down at _her_ empty plate and blushed.

"I take it you enjoyed the food woman." There was a small hint of amusement in his deadpan tone.

She blushed more.

"Never mind" she said, looking up "do Arrancar sleep?"

Ulquiorra nodded a hint of disbelief on his features. "Yes Arrancar require sleep, woman as would any normal human." He said incredulously.

"So I suppose you also feel emotions?"

"Our emotive range is limited, Aizen-sama says" Ulquiorra said, placing his plate next to him "Aizen-sama created us to only feel an extent of _certain_ emotions some, he says, we Arrancar will never experience."

_Is that true? How cruel…_Orihime mused, but kept that thought to herself

"Interesting…" Orihime had slipped off into her own world yet again "not human…not hollow…"

This time he was sure she was mocking him.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't speak about me as though I am abnormal."

Ulquiorra said briskly, as though he were insulted.

Orihime looked at him and laughed. Laughed so hard her eyes watered and she clutched her stomach.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, now very confused.

"Yare, yare" she said, waving her hand at him "I'm sorry Ulquiorra-san, I didn't mean to be rude, but I've just realized your facial expression reminds me of someone I know…"

She trailed off, wiping a tear from her eye. She looked up and saw the fourth Espada staring at her, his green eyes slightly widened the only give away of confusion on his other-wise poker face…

"Ne I have an idea" Orihime piped up, sticking a finger up "from now on…when you bring my food, why don't you bring some food along for yourself?"

Ulquiorra blinked, apparently considering it.

"It's no fun eating all by myself" Orihime goaded pleadingly "and we can have more fun conversations like this!"

Ulquiorra made a quiet contemplative noise.

"Very well woman" he said at last, sighing while she cheered.

He collected their plates and placed them back on the tray.

"Oh and Ulquiorra-san…"

He looked over his shoulder. Orihime played with a strand of her orange hair.

"Ano…it was Grimmjow" she said, looking at her feet "but please do nothing-I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because of me-He just smacked because I wasn't behaving and I was just mad earlier so I said it to-"

"Woman" Ulquiorra said, looking over his shoulder "I understand. I will return soon to escort you to the bathroom."

She sighed, looking at him and smiling.

He closed the door on her. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Her thoughts drifted back to the dream she had.

She…flushed and moaning…_him_ holding her close, his muscles lean, his green eyes burning with…

"_Kya_!" she blushed, shaking her head "Oh no! I can't go to sleep tonight!"

As the spiky black-haired Espada walked away with the trolley, he struggled to understand the uneasy warm feeling in his upper chest.

And the prospect of seeing the woman again…and the prospect of possibly walking in on her undressed when fetching her…

"…I am not going to fall asleep tonight…"

---

**To Be Continued **

**A/N: Hehe, so they irk each other even their sleep. **

**Remember dreams have symbolic meanings and don't usually mean what they are…**

**Uh, there will be a lot of character development in the next few chapters, since I think that's what everyone's been waiting for…poor Ulqui-kun…more torture for him.**

**Oh yes, everyone I'm really desperate for some con crit so if you have any tips or suggestions I would really appreciate some, especially in Ulquiorra since he's such a difficult character to portray. **

**Uh I'm assuming the Arrancar speak Spanish fluently since that one dude called Ichigo nino and that other dude introduced himself in Spanish…**

**The Hougyoku explanation scene was written out of memory so please do correct me if I made any mistakes, and sorry to do this but I had to add in some Arrancar facts of my own to make the story flow…but it's alright. **

**Oh yes! Who else thinks Ulquiorra would be **_**serious**_** sex god if he walked around speaking in Spanish? **

**Till next chapter, reviews are cherished :) **


	8. The verbal warfare

**A/N: A big thank you to new readers, alerters, favouriters and reviewers. **

**Now in the last chapter I realized I should have put up translations to what Ulquiorra was saying when he was speaking in Spanish, but sinc****e I can't speak Spanish for crap I had to make use of those less than trusty online translators, which gave me half correct translations. **

**So bear in mind, but I'll tell you what he was ****saying anyway.**

**1) When Ulquiorra was lying in his bed, he muttered "That woman is more trouble than she's worth"**

**2) When with Grimmjow and Noitora he said "Get out of my way."**

**3) When he first appeared in Orihime's room he said a kind of formal "hello."**

**4) When he called the Arrancar servant in he basically said "What are you waiting for? Enter, hurry up."**

**5) When he ordered the Arrancar to leave he basically said "That will be all. Now leave."**

**6) I'm assuming everyone knows that "****Sí Señor****" means "yes sir?"**

**Alright that was roughly what he was saying but as I said translators are very dodgy and I won't be using them again, now that I have found myself a Spanish buddy, Ginny-cry, you can rest assured all future Spanish will be correct ;)**

**I hope everyone enjoyed a safe New Year!**

**Chapter Eight-The verbal Warfare**

Rukia took a small sip of the water that stood at her bedside table, before taking another sip of the warm miso soup that had been brought to her by Unohana-Taichou herself.

Currently, the 4th division captain was sitting a little away from her in a chair, with a gentle look that obviously hid pity.

When Rukia had finished her soup, she handed the wooden bowl back to the older woman, who placed it on a tray.

"Thank you." Rukia murmured, looking at her hands.

"Rukia-san" Unohana began gently "we'll be picking up where we left off yesterday, remember what I explained to you? Your brother requested Soul Society give you several weeks off your duties to recover from your injuries and receive treatment."

Rukia nodded, a weary look on her face, Unohana was solemn.

"Well, I know this will be difficult, but I need you to recount everything that happened on the night you were raped-" Rukia flinched, and Unohana brought her chair forward, a gentle look in her eyes "…do you think you can do that for me?"

The small woman nodded and sighed.

"I…sneaked out of Soul Society to see Ichigo. We were going to Urahara's shop to enter the portal into Hueco Mundo he created," she exhaled again "Ichigo and I were using _shunpo _and moving atop housesand…" she broke off, fisting her small palms "…out of nowhere this…this enormous source of reatsu slammed into Ichigo and set him crashing into the walkway. I…I was so shocked, he was bleeding out of his head but I had no time to react to help him…"

She looked to her side, her violet eyes watering. "It's alright Rukia-san" Unohana hushed gently "You can take as much time as you want…"

Rukia sniffed, shaking her head.

"No, I'm alright…and then the Arrancar stopped me as I rushed over to him, he kicked me across the jaw-"

She indicated her jaw which was still slightly swollen

"-and then I saw…" Rukia's eyes widened "…he pushed his sword through Ichigo, _all_ the way through…and I was just lying there…and then…when Ichigo was lying there dying…he came over to me." Rukia's fist gripped her comforter "He picked up by my collar and…threw me down on the pavement. He… told me not to forget his name, Noitora…and then he…" she broke off, shoulders trembling.

She felt a hand fall on hers. Unohana smiled thankfully at her. "Thank you, Rukia-san, you've done very well."

"Ï just…" Rukia picked at a spot on her comforter "feel so useless. I want to get better so I can go and save Inoue." She looked up at the fourth division captain with tears of determination in her eyes "It's my fault all of this happened, that Inoue's rescue mission was delayed! So…so if anyone saves Inoue it is _going_ to be me!"

"Shhhsh, Rukia-san" Unohana said firmly "do not for a minute think that any of this is you fault, because it is _not._" Rukia reclined back in her chair. She sighed again.

"I've been having…some nightmares, Unohana-taichou." she said quietly

"That's very natural Rukia-san" Unohana said evenly, gathering up the empty bowl and glass. Rukia shook her head. "No…not about _him_, but…Kaien-dono."

Unohana looked over her shoulder at her frail female patient. "I wouldn't worry about it too much Rukia-san." She said plainly, after a pause and slid the shoji door of her room shut.

Rukia lay in the warm midday sun, feeling uneasy.

_Kaien-dono…why did you have to leave me…?_

She shut her eyes in depression, feeling even more worthless than on the fateful night she had taken his life away from him.

---

Orihime opened her eyes in slight discomfort. Sitting up she ran a hand through her orange locks. She felt a slight dampness in her lower body, and a jolt of realization ran through her in a second. She threw down her cover and gingerly slipped a finger down her hakama. Moist, just as she suspected.

Cautiously taking a peak under her hakama her worries were confirmed.

She had started her period.

Oh, what a disaster…

She looked up as Ulquiorra came walking in, as per usual, the obedient Arrancar following him. "…Morning…" she offered cautiously. He nodded at her and the Arrancar left once her breakfast had been set out.

When she did not get off the bed to fetch her breakfast, Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"Are you not hungry woman?" he asked, folding his arms "Either way I must I insist you eat."

Orihime gripped her lower abdomen in pain. Ulquiorra blinked. "What is wrong, woman?" he asked, blandly.

_Oh no…this is so embarrassing!_

"Ano, Ulquiorra-san" she began, but gripped her aching belly. Ulquiorra was now sure there was something wrong. He moved forward. "Woman? Why are you holding your stomach?"

Orihime blinked. "Uh, Ulquiorra-san, I…um started my period…"

Ulquiorra blinked, clearly at a loss. With absolutely no thought of personal space, he placed a hand over her tummy.

"Why are you feeling your stomach, woman?" he repeated, beginning to lose patience "I do not feel anything out of the ordinary…"

He looked at her only to find her staring at him, totally gob smacked.

"Ul…quiorra-san?" she began with a twitch of her lips "…I'm on my _period_."

Ulquiorra blinked.

Orihime blushed and sighed slightly. How in the world could he not _know_ at all?

"Ulquiorra-san, once a month for a certain number of days a woman bleeds…" she blushed more "out of their…" she made a motion to her groin area.

She covered her face with her hands in mortification.

Realization dawned on the Espada, followed by concern.

"You're_ bleeding_ woman?" he repeated, slightly concerned. She nodded.

"…" he looked over "I don't see any blood anywhere…"

Orihime sighed exasperatedly. "Don't you have any women Arrancar here? You…you don't see it a lot, it doesn't just come _gushing_ out!"

Ulquiorra had a mental flash of Halibel, but she had never complained to Aizen-sama or anyone of such a thing…?

So the woman was bleeding… bleeding nonetheless from her…?

A kind of vague dizziness washed over the Arrancar, but he kept a poker face.

What strange human phenomenon was this?

Looking at the girl, he asked. "Do you need to see Syazel-Apollo?"

"Uh, no" Orihime said "but I could really use some…old cloths or something…to catch the flow of blood" a kind of sickened feeling brewed inside the Arrancar ", please hurry!"

"I will be back shortly." Orihime noted a slight tone in Ulquiorra's voice as he swept from the room, his shoulders more stiff than usual.

"Ulquiorra-san really has never heard of periods…" Orihime mused softly, she was honestly surprised, and after his informative explanation on Arrancar she had thought him to be so knowledgeable.

She remembered the horrified look on Kurosaki-kun's face when the teacher had spoken of periods during health class.

Placing a hand on her mouth, she giggled. "He reacts just like any normal boy…"

---

"No."

Ulquiorra repressed an impatient sigh at the short reply of Halibel, who stood casually and radiated bored ness.

"You have never experienced this?" Ulquiorra pressed with a hint of exasperation "the women said that all women experience such a thing."

The blonde dark-skinned woman shrugged, non-committed. "Perhaps you should assume she means all _human_ women, _I _am Arrancar." her reply was slightly muffled by her collar.

Ulquiorra had never really paid mind to speak to the only female Espada and, watching her lean one arm boredly against the doorframe of her room, he understood _why_.

"Very well" Ulquiorra said shortly, and turned on his heel leading away from the disdainful third espada's private room.

There was only one more place he could think to go, without disturbing Aizen-sama…

"Hmm" Syazel Apollo, who stood in all his glory in his eerily lit laboratory, rested a finger on his cheek.

Ulquiorra's fisted a hand in his pocket slightly impatiently. The pink haired octave Espada began rummaging through a box on one of his lower shelves.

"Aah, here we go" Syazel pulled out a stack of pure white cloths. He handed them to Ulquiorra. "They're all sterilized, they're medical cloths." Syazel added serenely.

"…I see." Ulquiorra offered as a form of thanks, he turned "I must return to her quickly, I would not wish for her to bleed all over Aizen-sama's floors."

Ulquiorra was nearing the door when Syazel called out to him from the dark shadows of his dim confines. "It would be very interesting if I could study her, ne Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra's pace slowed slightly, glancing over his shoulder he saw Syazel wearing one of his twisted manic grins that he wore whenever he discovered something of particular interest.

"It would be interesting to open her right up and see inside" Syazel's glasses glinted "humans are so_ fascinating_."

Ulquiorra closed his teal eyes, facing forward again and walked out of the laboratory, ignoring the gleeful noises the demented eighth Espada was making.

---

An hour later Orihime sat picking at her late breakfast, after she insisted going to the bathroom to clean up and Ulquiorra rushing back and forth having to collect (to his displeasure) some female Arrancar undergarments and one servant Arrancar to collect her dirty clothes and have them washed.

And now she sat picking at her food, almost blending in with the white walls surrounding them. And frankly, Ulquiorra was beginning to lose his nerve.

"Why aren't you eating, woman?" he asked.

This was starting to get to him, perhaps Aizen-sama had this planned all along…his punishment was being driven to insanity…

Orihime looked up. "Uh, I'm not hungry" she mumbled, rubbing her lower abdomen. Ulquiorra had noted that behaviour earlier and decided against his better judgment to ensure she was not in any discomfort.

"Woman why are you holding your stomach?"

Orihime blinked. He _really_ didn't know _anything _about girls' periods?

After such a lengthy and impressive speech about Arrancar yesterday?

"Um…because I'm on my period."

He was beginning to find that word tiresome; did she have to be so difficult?

"You've already said that, I wish to know why you keep holding your stomach." He replied, willing himself to be patient.

Orihime noted the hint of impatience in her captor's tone and coupled with the pain of menstrual cramps made her mood take a turn for the worse.

"Because it's _sore_" Orihime grumbled, picking up her plate and walking straight past Ulquiorra and placing it on the tray.

She knew she was being rude, with a hint of guilt, but right now she was in a lot of aching pain and didn't feel like talking.

Ulquiorra watched the girl as she walked back past him, orange hair swinging, and clambered back into her bed with the covers covering up to her chin.

Never had a creature treated him with such disdain before, not even Grimmjow or Noitora had ever dared to treat him in such an offhand manner…

Ulquiorra made a mental note to berate her later for such disrespect, but then remembered with disappointment she wasn't one of his subordinates, just his charge.

"Sorry."

Ulquiorra blinked and looked up, realizing he hadn't moved. Orihime had sat up and her eyes locked with his. Being the kind person she was Orihime knew she could never behave like that without guilt eating away at her until she apologized…

"I'm being so rude, Ulquiorra-san, I'm sorry." She murmured, wiping her eyes.

The cuatro Espada raised an eyebrow. Once again she went through several emotional changes at once; he was beginning to pick up on them more clearly.

Syazel was right…humans were rather interesting…

"Uh Ulquiorra-san?"

He made a noise in response and blinked. Orihime was staring uncertainly at him.

The black-haired Espada sighed softly, his face ever blank.

"I will return at lunch, woman." He said, over his shoulder, as he exited the room with the grace of a god.

---

"COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" Ichigo yelled, throwing a metal spoon at a cackling Jinta who hurried out of his room. Ichigo growled. "Damn brat, I'll get you later…"

Seriously what could a guy do to get a little rest around here? He had been sleeping peacefully only to feel something wet and slimy trail down his cheek in his dreams. He had opened his eyes to find a grinning Jinta leaning over him and a long trail of drool hanging out of his jaw over his eye.

Ichigo sighed, leaning back. He had been bedridden for a week now and frankly he was getting goddamn bored sitting around waiting for his injuries to heal. And Rukia…

Ichigo's eyes dulled at the thought of her.

He wanted to go see her desperately; he didn't care if Byakuya chopped him into little pieces when seeing him. He needed to see if she was alright…if her treatment was going well…

_Rukia I swear…I will kill the bastard that did that to you once I've healed…_

And Inoue…

Ichigo frowned as he thought of the orange haired girl. He was genuinely concerned for her. His eyes darkened as he thought of the conversation he had with Urahara the previous day…

"_There's something __**else**__ isn't there?" Ichigo's eyes burned._

_Urahara's eyes darkened slightly._

"_Something else that's bothering you…"_

_Urahara looked more serious than Ichigo had ever seen him. Ichigo growled._

"_I know what you're thinking." Ichigo ground out. Urahara's expression was impassive._

"_Kurosaki-san, you know it's a possibility." Urahara said evenly._

"_Inoue did not choose to go Hueco Mundo. Inoue is NOT a traitor. "_

_Urahara shrugged. "I'm not saying she did. I'm just saying we don't know for sure…for all we know she might have been angry at me for not letting her into battle and decided to join the other side. Soul Society has decided to put Inoue Orihime on trial for possible treason and conspiring with the enemy."_

"_Total bullshit." Ichigo spat "Inoue would never do that, I know."_

"_Are you sure Kurosaki-san? I mean how well do you __**really**__ know her?"_

_Ichigo bit his lip slightly. Truth be told they weren't very good friends but still…_

"_I'm just saying be wary of Inoue Orihime" Kisuke said, leaning on his cane "our primary focus is preparing for the Winter War, everything comes second after that, including Inoue-san…"_

_He left the teenage boy gaping at his back._

Ichigo shook his head.

_Inoue Orihime_…he mused on her name.

Truth be told he had never paid too much attention to the girl, he liked her of course and naturally they were friends, but they did not share a close bond as Rukia and he did.

But now that she was possibly gone forever, he found himself wishing that he had actually made more of an effort to actually get to know her.

"_How well do you __**really**__ know her?"_

Ichigo was uncomfortable with that thought. Come to think of it he really didn't know Inoue all that well…he knew she was a kind person…but other than that it was almost like they were strangers…Could she have really gone willingly?

Ichigo shook his head. It wasn't right to think of such things, it wasn't right to judge Inoue when she wasn't even there to defend herself…

Ichigo leaned back closing his soft brown eyes, and his breathing slowed to a gentle rhythm, taboo thoughts of the brown haired girl's loyalty swirling around in his unconscious mind's eye.

---

Tousen was a man who never lowered himself to run, for he was a man who commanded respect but never took a slow stroll either, for fear of looking lazy or indifferent.

So he was briskly strolling along the blue tiled floors of Las Noches, the white walls angling past him, with a frisky and energetic Wonderwyce following obediently at his heels. It wasn't as though he minded the baby Arrancar following him around, he rather enjoyed the loyalty the blonde boy showed him, but he currently had a job to do.

That was why he felt extreme relief when he glimpsed a whirl of white tail coat turning at the end of a hallway. Picking up his pace slightly his straw sandals scratched along the floors and he called out "Cuarto Espada!"

Ulquiorra blinked, recognizing the voice calling him as that of the ex ninth division captain. Wondering what he could possibly want, Ulquiorra called for his servant Arrancar to halt the trolley and turned to face the dark-skinned Shinigami.

"Tousen" he greeted in his deep, emotionless voice. His eyes raked over the little Arrancar Wonderwyce at his legs and his frown deepened.

"Cuarto Espada…"

Ulquiorra had never liked the Shinigami that Aizen-sama worked with. This one always referred to them by their numbers never their names. It made him, the fourth strongest Arrancar in Aizen's army, feel degraded; belittled as though he was nothing more than an instrument.

"And so I am leaving Wonderwyce in your care…" Ulquiorra blinked, sliding out of his musing.

"…Can you not find someone else Tousen? I have already been assigned a mission" he indicated a finger down the hall leading to the prisoner. The dark Shinigami shook his head, grunting a "no."

Ulquiorra was very quiet, his teal marks down his face so very visible in the lighted hallways. He folded his arms. "Very well Tousen." He said blandly "if you must insist."

He willed himself to look at the disgusting abomination that was supposed to be Arrancar.

Wonderwyce giggled, his blonde locks looking unusually shiny, he looked around shyly from Tousen's leg.

"Come now Wonderwyce" Tousen said, gently easing the boy around him "you must stay with Ulquiorra-sama until I return, and behave."

Ulquiorra huffed inwardly as the boy made ridiculous babbling noises at the patient man.

"I cannot waste any more time" Ulquiorra turned walking away and was rather disappointed when he heard gentle small steps behind him.

---

Orihime had just finished changing her dirty cloth and replacing it with a clean one, and had placed the dirty one in a box given to her by Ulquiorra when she heard rapt knocking on the door.

"Come in" she called; looking forward to what she hoped would be another engaging conversation, now that her cramps had lightened considerably.

Ulquiorra came strolling in casually followed by the generic servant pushing her lunch along on a trolley, and to her surprise there was a third party with them. Her eyes widened at the little boy that walked in cautiously behind Ulquiorra.

"Ul…quiorra-san?" she asked cautiously, sitting on the edge of her bed as the servant left "who is this?"

Ulquiorra was definitely radiating contempt. "This is Wonderwyce" he dipped his head in the general direction of the boy "apparently there are no other Arrancar who live here, so he has been entrusted in my care for the while, so he will be accompanying us."

Orihime's eyes widened as the little blonde-haired boy eyed with big eyes, shy and curious.

She smiled warmly. If she had one weakness besides prawns with chocolate sauce drizzled over them it was children. She opened her arms.

"Hello there Wonderwyce-chan" she said gently "My name's Orihime. Nice to meet you."

The little boy blinked. "Woo…wa…aah…" he blabbered, with big violet eyes.

"He cannot speak properly" Ulquiorra said as she caught his eyes questioningly "Aizen-sama created him and insists he has incredible power." He said this with a note of disbelief.

Orihime gasped. "A-Aizen-sama made him?"

The black-haired Espada nodded. "Using a child's human soul and the hougyoku."

Anger pulsated through the girl. This little boy had used to be a human?

He looked like a little toddler and he was in Aizen's army?

Aizen. That coward. He even used children without any shame. This little boy would now never be able to go to Soul Society because of him…

"Come here Wonderwyce" she cooed gently, stretching her arms further apart. Wonderwyce squeaked and his behind Ulquiorra's leg. The black haired Espada shook him off.

"Woman, what are you trying to do?" Ulquiorra asked, looking at her questioningly "Wonderwyce does not listen to anyone except for Tou-"

But the little boy had taken a tentative step towards the girl, a hand cautiously placed in his mouth. "Come on" Orihime encouraged warmly, radiating motherliness.

Ulquiorra stared with wide eyes as the baby Arrancar walked with vigor over to Orihime and let himself be scooped up by her arms.

Wonderwyce giggled uncharacteristically and settled into Orihime's chest, looking very comfy.

Ulquiorra was truly surprised, never before had he seen Wonderwyce be so trusting towards another, not even Tousen, so why was he relaxed around this human girl?

"I love children" Orihime sighed, running her finger lightly through Wonderwyce's blonde tresses. She and Ulquiorra ate in silence, Orihime skillfully managed to eat one handed and still tickle Wonderwyce's back. Ulquiorra's eyes fell on her every now and then.

"Are you still in pain woman?" Ulquiorra asked, taking her plate from her.

"No, it isn't so bad anymore Ulquiorra-san" she said meekly, letting the little boy play with a strand of her hair.

Ulquiorra felt unusually uneasy as he sat back down again, debating inwardly whether he should ask what he wanted to ask. He looked up and Orihime was surprised to see true confusion on his face.

"You…said you were bleeding out of…" Ulquiorra began awkwardly, noting how she blushed slightly "…and you said all woman get this 'period' as you call it. I…How does it work?"

Orihime had a look of shock. Once she had recovered she laughed uneasily.

"Ah well Ulquiorra-san it's very natural" she smiled assuredly "Periods allow a woman to have a baby." She indicated to Wonderwyce who she still held.

"You see woman's bodies produce tiny eggs which make it possible for us to get pregnant" she explained patiently while Ulquiorra listened "and once a month one egg basically gets released by my body and travels to my uterus where, if I get pregnant, it will house my fertilized egg. All the while my uterus' walls thicken with a supportive lining incase I do get pregnant…"

She paused laughing uneasily.

"Sorry, I must be boring you" she said lightly.

But Ulquiorra was staring at her with something slightly different than his usual blank stare, it was something in his eyes. If she could read him a little better than when she had first got here she would say he looked interested.

"You haven't finished explaining." He pointed out.

"Well…uh if I don't get pregnant the egg will break down and the linings of my uterus break down too and get released out of me with a little bit of blood." She paused "those linings of protein are important for the development of a baby Ulquiorra-san."

Ulquiorra still looked fascinated. "And…the pain?" he asked.

"Um…I think it's because my muscles are cramping with the release." Orihime replied, scratching her head with a finger.

The black haired Espada was silent, deeply contemplating. He had learned something from the woman.

_Actually_ learned something from_ her. _He unconsciously traced the edge of his now empty plate. Despite the fact that her information would be of no use to him he always looked for ways to expand his knowledge.

His eyes fell back on the girl, who was stroking the head of a now dozing Wonderwyce.

It was a rather unnerving image, watching both Arrancar and human.

Arrancar acting in a very human way and human treating Arrancar as though it were…human…

Ulquiorra closed his green eyes. Could this be human instinct? The human was a woman so even though the child wasn't hers she still cared for it as though it was…

He knew if Wonderwyce was lying somewhere bleeding to death he definitely would not save the little piece of trash…but, he surmised, this girl would. After all had she not sacrificed her own life to protect the lives of her friends?

Now watching the girl sitting on the white couch smiling at the sleeping Arrancar, an unbidden thought strayed into his mind, if he were lying somewhere bleeding to death would her instinct make her save him?

He blinked, pushing the thought aside and labeling it as meaningless. He noticed the girl was staring at him with a strange look on her face.

"Ulquiorra-san are you alright?" she asked "you look a little dazed."

Had he dropped his guard, relaxed too much?

"I am fine woman; I suggest you worry about yourself." Ulquiorra said abruptly, standing and collecting their plates. Feeling as though he was being observed he stiffly placed the plates on the tray. He turned around to face the girl, who still held the bundle in her arms.

"It is time for me to leave," he said mechanically, he gestured robotically to Wonderwyce "wake him."

Orihime pouted but knew better than to ask if he could stay. She gently whispered into Wonderwyce's tiny ear and gently shook him awake. Apparently, like any young child, he didn't like to be woken up early and his eyes began to water in an impending tantrum.

"Come" Ulquiorra said firmly to the young Arrancar who moodily hopped off Orihime's lap, but not before giving her one last hug.

"Come visit me again, Wonderwyce-chan." Orihime said kindly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Once again Ulquiorra noted the familiarity and comfort the girl gave the young Arrancar, and he noted it with an interest.

"I'll return later…woman" Orihime watched her captor's form fade into the bright light of the open door. Now that she was alone her thoughts turned to the little Arrancar and anger set in once again. She would stop Aizen by herself if she had to…she would destroy the hougyoku… would that free the Arrancar? And if they had the option would they still be bad if they were free?

Orihime shook her head and thought of Ulquiorra's interest earlier, and wondered if he had even realized it. Perhaps that was why he left so suddenly, had he gotten embarrassed? She giggled, imagining him striding down the hall importantly only to trip over his own feet, and get up with an embarrassed look…no…she _definitely_ couldn't picture him embarrassed.

---

"Kuchiki-Taichou" Unohana said gently. He nodded to her as he entered her office.

"We have run tests on Rukia-san." She informed "And…Rukia-san is not pregnant."

Byakuya fought to keep an aloof face but couldn't hide the relief that washed into his eyes.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Unohana nodded.

"It is a relief to Rukia-san too Kuchiki-Taichou" she offered easily.

Byakuya left the office, and walked down the halls, thoughts swirling around in his mind.

_Rukia will get better…she is strong, Hisana…I know she will get back up on her feet, you should be proud…_

---

Orihime opened her eyes sleepily. Cramps were hurting her again, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was still night, the moon had rotated away from her window, she figured it was there during the 'day' in Las Noches and made a slow rotation during the 'night.'

She stiffened as she heard a noise, turning her gaze over to her door she saw it being quietly opened, and light slowly flooding in through the cracks. Her heartbeat increased.

Was it Ulquiorra? Why was he coming in during the middle of the night?

Her eyes adjusted to the brightness from the door. And the form in the doorway definitely wasn't Ulquiorra's.

"Hello pet-sama" a voice purred through the darkness.

Panic flooded through her as real as the menstrual blood trickling down her thighs.

---

**To Be Continued **

**A/N: Phew, that chapter was a real bitch to write. I've been suffering from major writer's block so I rewrote it over and over and I'm still not fully happy with this final draft, but I surmised I was just being a perfectionist!**

**I also spent a lot of time drafting future chapters which will make updates quicker.**

**I'm very sorry for the long delay in this update but Christmas and whatnot came out of nowhere. I'll be starting school again soon so I promise updates will be more regular then! Haha, sorry to any possible male readers reading this story, I hope I didn't freak you out! **

**Please review, I really need all your loving support and encouragement, seriously, I've been losing sleep over this but hearing from you guys always makes me get back on track, you guys are great!**

**Till next time, bye!**


	9. In sane we Trust

**A/N: Hi there guys! I hope everyone is doing great! Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement, it's helped me out a great deal :)**

**As always thanks to the reviewers, alerters, favouriters etc.**

**A special thanks to thenightwanderer for their really encouraging review :)**

**Sorry this took so long everybody, just to clear up any uncertainties, I will never give up this story, I'm definitely finishing it, if it takes a while it just means I have a lot on my plate but will be updating ASAP! **

**The occasional pushing review does encourage creative stimulation ;)**

**Careful guys, it might get a bit disturbing in the first segment! Sorry but I had to add this, be careful if you're a sensitive reader!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Nine-****In SaNe We TrUsT… **

"Hello Pet-Sama."

Orihime stiffened in the darkness, wishing she had a torch or a candle. She sunk under the blanket as the form in the doorway took a slow step into her room, the light behind him bouncing off all around the room, making him look angelic.

Suddenly shadows cast over her face as a red ball of light was formed in the elegant palm of her intruder. The red light lit up his face.

Primal fear engulfed Orihime like a wave crashing down. Noitora, if she remembered correctly, wore a large mysterious smile. His eyes were hollow and fixated on her.

Trembling, Orihime swallowed and managed to gulp out. "W…what are y-you doing here...N-Noirota-san" she added in quickly.

Still raising one hand above his head, the black-haired Espada tilted his head to one side, radiating cool calmness, his smile waning playfully.

"Gosh little Pet-Sama, and here I was just checking in on you to make sure you're okay." He rasped, leering.

Orihime squealed as he _sonido-ed_ disappearing and re-appearing at her bed, on all fours, his face inches from her.

His profile grinned while hers shrank back in terror. "After all there are a lot of others here" he articulated with ease "who take…a _deep_ interest in you. Someone needs to protect you."

Orihime was hyper-ventilating; here she was stuck in the dark pinned under this frightening, possibly psychotic Arrancar, his long black hair tickling her face.

She couldn't even see him in the thick blackness.

_Oh please…don't let him do what I think he's going to do!_

"P-Please" she whimpered, her eyes watering "thank you, b-but Ulquiorra-san protects-"

"Ba!" Noitora waved off her appeal with a hand "That idiot doesn't know how to appreciate beauty!"

He inhaled, dropping his head and running his nose over her neck.

"But I do." He murmured softly, while Orihime shivered.

_Come on Orihime think! There must be something I can do!_

She drew in a breath when she felt him rip off her cloak, and unbutton her front top easily with one hand. She felt her shirt pop open easily to expose her bra-clad chest to the chilly breeze. Noitora's mouth was literally watering at the sight, and reason was quickly giving way to panic.

She tried to cover herself with her arms but the Arrancar had her pinned solidly under him.

Everything she had learned about self defense in karate wasn't going to be much use in this situation.

Orihime desperately tried to rationalize with herself, but screamed when she felt Noitora's hand roving up her hakama clad thigh. The lanky Arrancar slapped his other hand over her mouth.

"Hush, hush, hush" he murmured gently, pulling his hand away and running it through her hair.

Orihime felt as though she was under water, and Noitora's hand was something slimy that had found it's way into her hair.

A tear leaked out of Orihime's left eye as she realized she had a lot more to lose right now than a good night's sleep!

_Someone…anyone…please help me! Kurosaki-kun…Ishida-kun…Ulquiorra-san!_

She struggled against him, but that only seemed to spur him on further.

"Feisty, hmm? I like this side to you Pet-sama." He purred, molding a hand on her chest.

Tears streamed out of Orihime's opened and horrified eyes.

_Please…something has to happen…make it stop…make him stop…_

"What the fuck?!"

Orihime's eyes snapped open. She had felt Noitora's hand play with the hem of her hakama and suddenly it pulled away.

"What the fuck is that smell?!" she flinched as his voice roared through the darkness "It…smells like…blood!"

Noitora was starting to feel a little confused and he backed up pulling his arms away and sat up, his acute eyesight sought out her face in the darkness.

"Are you bleeding Pet-sama?" he asked incredulously.

Dizziness washed over Orihime as Noitora's silhouette swam in and out of her view; she could only feel his disgusting presence leaning over her, now suddenly being pulled away and a blinding light coming from her right.

She slumped back onto the cushions in cold sweat.

---

Rukia leaned her head against her brown bed headboard, as she gazed absently out of her open window at the bright crescent moon. Another regular, unnerving dream with Kaien-dono had roused her from her uneasy sleep.

Moonbeams shone in onto her highlighting her pale skin a pure white. She nonchalantly caught her reflection in her bedside mirror. Her swollen eye had gone down; in fact most of her bruises were healed and gone. Save for the memories.

Rukia shuddered and lifted her violet eyes back to the moon; a small smile reached her lips and strained them, like they hadn't been stretched in a while, as she thought of a certain orange-haired boy and how much she actually missed him.

Her smile faded as thoughts of him automatically branched out to that of her vice-captain.

Sexual dreams involving him had been plaguing her for several nights now. It was as though he wouldn't leave her alone; in fact memories of him scared her more than that of her rape.

Rukia closed her eyes, her arms folded against her chest.

_His smell, his hair, his smile.__ The way he held me before he died. Kaien-dono, why won't you leave me alone?_

The shadows in the corner warped and twisted into his silhouette, the gentle breeze coming in meshing into his strong musk scent…

Rukia let her eyes drift close. She could admit to herself she had had one or two dreams about him when she had first met him. And, she guiltily recalled, after she had met his wife.

But oh how she had loved him in those dreams, which brought her comfort in the coldness of the Kuchiki Manor, how his hands would have held her shoulders firmly and how her back would have arched when she would show him the extent of her passion and her eyes would lock with his, seeing nothing but those grey orbs.

Rukia blew a strand of her hair off of her chin. She knew it was wrong, but she was no saint after all.

The thought of grey orbs conjured up a picture of another face. Rukia opened her eyes.

Inoue Orihime's absence was one noted by everyone silently, but especially by her.

When she first met Inoue she did not like her or her bumbling manner but gradually as she stayed in the human world, Inoue's warmness and friendliness to her melted down the barrier she had placed around herself. The young human girl had given to her a feeling that she never got in Soul Society. A feeling of a sister. A female companion.

And after Inoue had willingly come to help save her in Soul Society Rukia had felt a genuine feeling of tenderness and protective-ness for the girl. She had felt an especially powerful feeling of rage at Urahara's blunt order for her to stay out of the war, and seeing her cry was something that honestly made her uneasy. So Rukia took it upon herself to train the girl, _force_ her to see she was definitely useful to the team.

Rukia shifted slightly in her thoughts.

But even before then, Orihime had started to act differently towards her. She became distant, more closed off, the overly happy visage she displayed looked…strained. Dark circles had appeared under her eyes. It had worried Rukia, of course that bumbling idiot Ichigo had noticed nothing, and she desperately had wanted to confront Orihime.

But Orihime had successfully built a wall around herself, withdrawing while Rukia was expanding. And then it had hit her. She was more than sure that Inoue did not like her, for whatever reason she was not sure.

They were not good friends; they were not sisters, merely companions fighting for the same cause. So Rukia had moved back, given her space, but silently promised to watch out for her since that feeling of sisterhood had not died out.

And she had kept that promise when Orihime had run to her crying. Secretly hoped her training of the girl would bring them closer. And it had for a little while. But then the Arrancar had attacked, and the last time she saw the girl she had made a promise that she would meet her in the living world.

She had not seen her since.

Rukia's hand fisted.

It was unfair that Inoue had been targeted, the most innocent and least deserving of their group. The petite Shinigami had no doubt in her mind Inoue had gone not of her own volition.

Rukia could only hope that Inoue was still alive, and if she was Rukia resolved to save her herself.

_I hope you're faring better than me, Inoue._

Thoughts of her strengthened her desire to heal and begin her training. The world was not going to stop because she had been raped. She realized that now.

She settled down back into her bed.

_Inoue, I promise I'll save you as soon as I can. And I promise I'll try harder to understand you, get to know you, maybe even become your friend._

And she fell back asleep, her dreams filled with that of Kaien. But not an angry or panting Kaien, she sat quietly next to him, side by side. And she slept peacefully.

---

"Ouch! Damnit!" Ichigo swore. Urahara casually adjusted his arm around the boy's waist, steadying him more. The stubborn boy had refused to use crutches to get used to walking around again, instead relying heavily on his right leg, hobbling steadily along.

Urahara noted with caution how quickly the boy was healing, even without Soul Medication, his ever-pulsating reatsu stimulated cell repair and regrowth at such a rapid rate, it had only been abound two weeks, a little less even…

"Ouch!" The orange-haired boy's grunt caused the blonde-haired man to snap out of his reverie. He had placed his good hand over his left thigh, gritting his teeth.

"Jare, jare Kurosaki-san, that's enough for today." Urahara chided, guiding the boy back to his bed.

"Che" Ichigo huffed as Urahara eased his leg back into its splint state, he folded his arms "You'd think I would have healed by now, it's been long!"

"It's only been a week or two Kurosaki-san." Urahara waved a finger shadily. Ichigo sulked.

"That's a long time!"

"Now Kurosaki-san, why don't you get started on your homework?" Urahara pointed to a tilting pile of papers on his pedestal.

Ichigo sweat-dropped.

"Kisuke" Yoruichi poked her head around the open door. "Ah, Yoruichi-san!" Urahara said merrily. The violet-haired beauty smiled cat-like at Ichigo's lack of shirt and took the time to obviously rove her eyes over his sculpted chest.

Ichigo went blood red. "Jeez!" he yelled, grabbing his discarded t-shirt "ya could at least knock you know!"

Yoruichi smirked. "Still such a little boy." She turned back to Kisuke waiting patiently.

"We have a visitor Kisuke." She said, jabbing her thumb behind her.

"Ah, of course!" Urahara clapped his hands together and hurriedly followed Yoruichi out.

"Oi!" Ichigo called after them "Who's the visitor?"

He paused, realization dawning on him.

"I know that reatsu…"

---

Orihime awoke groggily. Darkness washed in and out of her vision. Her eyes closed again. After what seemed like an eternity they opened again. She noticed a light shining out of the corner of her eye to her right.

She saw a shaped silhouette standing quietly in the corner. Then she remembered what had happened. Images flashed in her mind's eye like a camera spool.

She sat up, fear flashing in her eyes as the creature in the darkness moved into light.

It was Ulquiorra. Not Noitora. Ulquiorra. His green eyes locked with hers. Her eyes watered and she ran her hands over her forearms, painfully aware of Noitora's earlier ministrations.

"So you're awake."

She looked up. Hands shoved casually in his pockets, Ulquiorra looked serene in the bathing light, his green eyes glowing like lanterns.

"Where am I?" she murmured dazedly, rubbing her head.

"In your room." Ulquiorra answered immediately "I first took you to Syazel-Apollo to have you checked for injuries and after I brought you back."

There was a pregnant pause between them.

"Aizen-sama offers his apologies" Ulquiorra said in monotone, retracting his hands from his pockets and folding his arms "He wants to make it clear it will never happen again."

Orihime swallowed. Aizen knew about this? That made it all the worse, she could just imagine him in his throne chuckling at her misfortune.

She had a sudden flashback, of something which she hadn't thought of for a very long time…

"_It hurts!" Orihime's large eyes were pooling up as she held up her scraped arm._

_Sora looked down at her, not smiling. "Let me see that Orihime-chan."_

_He gently lifted her up onto his lap and examined her lightly bruised shoulder._

"_How did this happen Orihime-chan?"_

_Orihime's eyebrows furrowed angrily. "I hit Yamada Megumi today, then she hit me back."_

"_You hit her?" Sora asked his gentle face gracing shock. Orihime was clearly battling tears back. "She called me a gakijan Onii-chan!"_

_She pulled a strand of her hair in her fingers. "She pulled my hair like this and called me a gakijan!"_

_She began to cry while Sora remained silent._

"_Orihime" he began quietly, rubbing her back "Promise me you won't get into another fight?"_

"_Why?" she whispered back through her hands "They'll keep pushing me around if I don't hit them."_

"_Sometimes when a person does bad things to another person, it's because they've had bad things done to them and they don't know any better."_

_Orihime looked up at him._

"_So next time that girl teases you or pulls your hair, just ignore her." Sora explained "She's expecting a reaction out of you, so if you give her none, she will realize in her own time what she's doing isn't right."_

_Orihime felt her brother's gentle finger wipe away tear trails on her cheeks._

"_Don't cry Orihime" he whispered, hugging her tiny frame to him._

"_You're wonderful just the way you are. Don't cry for them." She shook with emotion, and sobbed harder at his words._

"_Onii-chan…you told me I was wonderful…but things just got harder after you left…"_

"Thank you." She murmured quietly, her eyes watering and shutting.

Ulquiorra stood for a moment, hands folded. The woman was clearly distressed which was to be expected, but nevertheless she was safe which his only concern was.

"I will return in an hour or two, woman, with your breakfast." Ulquiorra stated hastily, shoving his hands in his pockets, and making his way to the door.

"Orihime."

He stopped at the doorway and turned around.

Ulquiorra blinked. "What did you say?"

She looked up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "My name is Orihime." She said quietly but firmly.

There was a pause.

"I suggest you get some more rest" he paused "I assure you it will not happen again."

"No, please don't go."

He glanced down at her, she held one hand out to him.

"You are safe now." He deadpanned, noting how he was more telling himself than her. Orihime shook her head, her eyes watering.

Her eyes locked with his.

(He really shouldn't care because he had followed protocol)

She was not protesting, she was pleading

(Why couldn't he find it in him to simply leave her now?)

Something in her was reaching out to him.

(Was it guilt? Concern? Why couldn't he walk out the door?)

And connecting with him. Something he couldn't quite fathom. It unnerved him.

He turned back to face her. She stared at him and he stared at her, he was sure the origin of the connection he sensed came from her eyes, those endless grey pools.

And before he knew it she had slipped off the bed and slipped her arms around him, visibly shaking against him.

Ulquiorra blinked at the contact, and looked down at the orange crown of the human girl holding him.

A vague realization hit Orihime that she was hugging her captor, Ulquiorra of all people, but a searing need for innocent contact drove away all logic and reasoning.

He sighed, letting her do what she felt needed to be done in order to recover.

She stepped back from him, wiping her eyes and sniffing. "T-thanks for saving me Ulquiorra-san." She murmured.

She smiled warmly at him, her grey eyes glimmering. She could still smile after nearly having her innocence stripped of her. Such a strong-willed woman…

"Go sleep…Inoue Orihime…" he motioned to her bed. She nodded, looking down and climbed back under her covers. She did not look at him again.

Closing the door Ulquiorra held onto the latch for a pregnant pause.

_Rushing to the door, he had pulled the heavy slab open with ease. What he saw confirmed his fears. Noitora lying on top of the girl, who was struggling against him, his black hair dipping over in front of his face._

_Before the senseless fool could even register who had opened the door he had sonido-ed over to the bed, swiftly kicking Noitora aside to the wall._

_His eyes swept over the human girl who was breathing wildly, her top open and exposed._

_Looking back, Noitora had picked himself up off the floor, looking enraged himself._

"_Jeezus you bastard!" he yelled "I was just having a little fun!"_

_Ulquiorra sonido-ed forward, lifting Noitora easily off his feet. The 5__th__ Espada coughed and hacked but still he did not relent. Only when he turned his gaze over his shoulder and noticed the woman had fainted, did he drop the trash without even looking back._

_Groveling at his feet, Noitora massaged his throat.__ Ulquiorra made a move to draw his sword as he stood up. "Ok, ok I'm outta here!"_

_Spitting on the ground, Noitora stumbled out of the dark room. Ulquiorra turned back to the bed. Lying with her limbs sprawled-eagled, and her hair tumbled around her face facing his way, she looked something beatific. Ulquiorra noted finger marks on her wrists._

_Mutely, he picked her up bridal-style and exited the room swiftly, intent on finding Syazel-Apollo._

Lack of sleep had caused the ever-stoic Arrancar to lose his immaculate focus somewhat. Noitora wouldn't be stupid enough to try something else, so by all means he should be able to go back and sleep.

But sleep had been the one thing he had been unable to achieve as of late.

Truth be told lack of sleep had kept him silently awake and the instant he sensed Noitora's reatsu near her room he had been shocked into wakefulness.

And when he had opened the door and seen Noitora lay his fingers on her an unexplainable surge of steely fury grasped him and he truly was intending to kill the 5th Espada there and then had the girl not collapsed.

"_My" Syazel looked down at her with a vague interest. He ran a long finger along the outline of her white bra. "She is a rather striking creature."_

"_Check her for any injuries" Ulquiorra said in a slightly brusque manner, his arms folded "And be quick about it." He himself refused to allow himself to gaze ridiculously at the human girl's body, but he knew lesser Arrancar could not help themselves._

_After a quick inspection Syazel shook his head at the teenaged Espada. "None at all Schiffer-san. She just suffered from shock, some rest and she'll be fine" He smirked. "Do up her buttons will you? I have other things to tend to."_

_Ulquiorra sighed quietly listening to the sniggering of the 8__th__ Espada as he walked away down his lab. His hand brushed over her soft mounds accidentally as he reached for her button-hole and he ignored the slight exhalation breathed out by her in her dream state._

It was an anomaly. Why did he feel this urge to protect her? Was it orders? It must be orders, his logic deduced.

He continued walking down the hall, hands shoved in pockets.

---

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Phew, that was tough to write. I apologise to Lavenderskies if the Ulquiorra-Orihime-Noitora interlude was similar to hers but I had it planned for a while! **

**Please do leave a review and tell me what you think! Damn, Kubo better bring Ulqui back soon, I'm missing him :)**


	10. Battle of Barbarians

A/N: Hey everybody

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks so much for all your amazing reviews and encouragement!**

**I'd just like to say I spelt "gakijan" in the previous chapter incorrectly, the correct Japanese term is gaijan, meaning outsider or foreigner. ****I apologise for that, I wrote that chapter when my internet cap was reached so I couldn't go on the internet to check up the word and had to try remembering it!**

**WOO HOO ULQUI-KUN IS BACK IN THE MANGA!**

**Well, here's another update and thanks again for your patience****, I really love you guys man, whoo emotional moment. **

**Sorry this took so long…hope it's worth it.**

**Warning for language, mature themes etc**

**Please do enjoy, and feel free to give me some pointers or ideas! Love you all!!**

Espirito Chapter 10-Battle of Barbarians

But Ulquiorra-san, I don't understand" Orihime interjected struggling to keep up with the black-haired arrancar's brisk pace "Why am I being taken to…wherever I'm being taken to?"

The black-haired Arrancar stopped short in the long, dimly-lit hall, and with an air of obvious irritation, turned around to face the bubbly girl trailing behind him.

"I am not going to repeat myself again after this woman; it's for your _health_." Ulquiorra stated in a bored tone.

"But I don't get it…" Orihime whined "I feel healthy."

Ulquiorra inhaled slowly. It had been two days since Noitora's attempted rape on Orihime, the previous day Aizen had requested Orihime's presence in a special audience with her.

Of course Ulquiorra had accompanied her to his lord, Aizen had apologized for his subordinate's unforgivable behaviour and, despite Orihime's shaky protests that she was alright, had a servant bring her in a plate of sweet delicacies and treated her to a slice of chocolate cake and a bowl of vanilla ice-cream compliments of the chef.

Of course she hadn't protested to that, and when questioned whether all was forgiven or not, the girl fumbled through a mouth of chocolate and ice-cream that everything was_ fine_.

Ulquiorra blinked.

_Aizen's face was solemn. "Ulquiorra."_

_Ulquiorra bowed on one knee. "Yes Aizen-sama."_

"…_How do you think Orihime-chan is faring here?"_

_Ulquiorra looked up in slight surprise at his lord's apparent concern._

"_My lord?"_

_Aizen took several steps to the left and placed a hand on his throne's head. "Do you think we have been responsible hosts to her?"_

_Ulquiorra bowed low again. "I think any being who does not value your great hospitality is nothing but trash."_

_A chuckle from his master made the Espada look up. _

"_Somehow…I knew you'd say that" Aizen said, a glint in his eye._

"_What do you think Gin?" Aizen asked, turning to his right-hand man who stood lurking in the corner._

_The fox-faced Shinigami grinned maliciously. "Well I don'kno" he drawled with a hint of sarcasm "lil' Orihime-chan was looking rather pale and sickly when Ulqui-kun here brought her in"_

_Ulquiorra had never liked or felt respect towards the man talking, and pointedly ignored his use of nickname._

"_Poor girl has enough what with almos' bein' raped an' all, now I've got a hunch that Ulqui-kun ain't even feedin' her properly. Perhaps it was too much of a duty for him ta' handle?"_

"_Enough of that Gin" Aizen commanded, barely concealing his amusement, he turned back to his trusted Espada "Ulquiorra, continue observing all you can with her, I have complete faith in you. Tomorrow morning after breakfast, take her to the sky room. "_

_Ulquiorra stared at his master. "My Lord?" He asked with a slightly questioning tone._

"_Humans need a bit of sunlight every now and then" Aizen said, seating himself primly on his throne "Orihime-chan is looking a bit pale, so ensure she gets some sun on her face and arms, she will probably enjoy it."_

"Yoo hoo!!" Ulquiorra blinked back. Orihime was inches away from him waving a hand in his face. She smiled. "Heh, Ulquiorra-san can zone out even more than me!"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and maneuvered around her, continuing to lead the way down the long lit passage, Orihime tottering behind.

When they reached the doorway which lead to the sky lighted part of Las Noches, Ulquiorra pushed open the large door with ease.

A breath of air escaped behind him as Orihime gasped. Glancing over his shoulder, Ulquiorra stepped back to allow Orihime through onto the sun-drenched bridge.

Orihime almost felt like crying with happiness as she felt the sun's warm rays on her shoulders. Back before she had been captured, it had been reaching autumn so sunlight was scarce, and after she had been brought here to this eternal bleak world, sunlight was like a fond old friend recalled only in memory.

But here, here it was, warm and enveloping in the home of her enemies of all places.

Orihime stretched her hands out to the blue sky, feeling the tangible rays of light hit her palms, releasing a blissful sensation. Closing her eyes, her eyelashes glowed against her cheeks before she turned back to her captor, who was still leaning against the doorframe, hands in pockets.

"Ulquiorra-san" she called out breathily, a smile in her voice "Come out into the sun."

Ulquiorra, who had been silently observing the human creature, inclined his head negatively. The girl, he noted, bathed in the faux light so naturally, it was as though she had been put back in her natural environment.

She pouted. "It's no fun out here with nobody to talk to" she pleaded "besides some sun would be good for your skin, I think" she finished brightly.

Ulquiorra was unsure whether to take her comment as an insult or a compliment, and decided it irrelevant, and stepped out onto the lit bridge less than willingly.

Orihime came and stood by his side, leaning against the bridge ledge, tilting her head back towards the blue sky. It had already passed her that two days ago she was nearly raped, and suddenly a thought caused her to look back down eye-level.

"Ulquiorra-san, I just realized I never really thanked you properly for saving me from Noitora" she said, gazing lazily over to her left. Ulquiorra, arms folded again, half-stared back at the human.

"I was merely following orders to protect you from harm, woman." He droned out after a pause.

"I know" Orihime said, almost wistfully "But there's another thing I'd like to know Ulquiorra-san, what would have happened if Noitora had managed to rape me?"

The black-haired Espada turned to face her full view. "Noitora would have definitely received death as punishment for disobeying Aizen-sama's-"

"No" Orihime cut him off, her hair glinting in the light "I mean…what would have happened to me?"

Ulquiorra blinked, showing his confusion.

"Would I have gotten pregnant?" she asked slowly, placing a hand on the rail facing him too "And if so, what would have happened to the baby?"

Ulquiorra wondered why it seemed to concern the girl. "Aizen creates Arrancar infertile, woman, so there would be no possible means for you to become pregnant with child."

Orihime blinked. "Oh, I see. So every single one of you is infertile?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Aizen-sama wishes to keep the number of Arrancar serving him regulated, so when creating Arrancar, he manipulates the hougyoku to his will."

"I see." Orihime said, secretly storing that bit of information away, she turned onto her stomach and leaned out, looking over the bridge side, while Ulquiorra silently observed her. "So Aizen-sama can really manipulate the hougyoku like that?" she carefully asked, keeping her focus forward "I mean how does it all work?"

"That matter is not of concern to you, woman" Ulquiorra cut her off abruptly, closing his eyes.

_Ah…I was so close…I could have found out more about the hougyoku…_Orihime mused…_I've got to try harder!_

"Sorry-" Ulquiorra opened his eyes "Ulquiorra-san, I didn't mean to step put of my place, I was just interested." Ulquiorra looked at her, and she took it as his way of allowing her to continue. "So…" she continued cautiously "so…if Aizen wanted to, could he create an Arrancar able to reproduce?"

Ulquiorra blinked, thinking for a moment. "Theoretically speaking, yes he could." Ulquiorra answered, and Orihime noted how he spoke with his eyes focused above her, as though answering himself.

She flushed as his emerald eyes suddenly met hers again. "But it would be a waste of energy to do so."

"Really, why?" Orihime asked, her grey eyes glowing with interest.

Ulquiorra hesitated for a split second "Depending on how detailed Aizen-sama creates an Arrancar, determines how much energy is used up by the hougyoku, Aizen-sama creates us with the barest essentials, and things like reproductive ability are superfluous when something like the hougyoku exists."

"And I guess your personalities have nothing to do with the hougyoku?" Orihime asked, her eyes roving over every little inch of Ulquiorra's face. He actually had very nice features now that she looked.

"Correct, they are reflections of our qualities we had as humans." Ulquiorra replied in monotone. Yes…if only he didn't look so…expressionless…he would be…rather attractive…

Orihime blushed, coughing and looked back over the bridge, basking in the light.

Ulquiorra noted her strange behaviour, but then again everything the woman did was strange, and tried to ignore a question puzzling him.

Unable to ignore it, Ulquiorra glanced at her. "Why are you so interested?"

Orihime, unable to believe he actually asked a question out of his own curiosity, fumbled.

"Eh…huh?" she babbled, mentally kicking herself.

"Why are you so interested in Arrancar?" his green eyes lit up in the sunlight…but they were so pretty she couldn't look _away._

"Uh…well" she blushed "…aren't you angry?" she blurted out quickly.

Ulquiorra was silent.

"You're right" Orihime waved her hands "silly question."

"…Why…would I be angry?" Ulquiorra asked, folding his arms.

Orihime swallowed. "Um well…because you can't have kids…?"

"Why would I wish to bear offspring?"

"Well," Orihime scratched her cheek "it gives you a purpose…"

"My purpose is to serve Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra replied shortly.

"But…" Orihime countered, wondering if she was treading on fire "haven't you ever thought of possibly discovering another purpose? That…your purpose isn't set in stone…?"

She bit her lip, ready to get berated, but Ulquiorra did not seem to be angry.

"What are you suggesting?" Ulquiorra asked a hint of interest in his voice.

"Uh…just because Aizen-sama created you, it doesn't mean you have to serve him. You…could find your own aspirations, your own talents…"

"It sounds as if you are describing that trash Grimmjow, not me." Ulquiorra said, after a pregnant pause "I serve Aizen-sama. Aspirations and such amount to nothing. That's all."

Orihime sighed. That was right, she had been having such an inspiring conversation, she'd almost forgotten, she was conversing with someone who was dead after all.

"So…you're alright with just being a servant?" she asked cautiously.

Orihime detected a drop in the temperature of several degrees.

"I am the fourth strongest Espada in Aizen-sama's whole army" Ulquiorra said, folding his arms yet again "I am a commander and regard myself far from being a lowly servant." He paused and glanced over at his charge.

"And you should too."

Orihime's eyes roved over his current posture. But instead of cowering in fear, she burst out in giggles. "I'm sorry Ulquiorra-san" she placed a hand over her mouth "you just remind me so much…of a spoiled kid right now…"

Ulquiorra blinked. He wasn't really sure how to take that.

"I sense you are mocking me, woman."

"Orihime" she waved a hand carelessly, still giggling "haven't I told you to call me by my name already?"

Ulquiorra sighed atypically.

--

Whistling boredly, Grimmjow sauntered down the hallway, hands clasped easily behind his head. He was, as usual, bored out of his skull and was wondering around, hoping to run into that skinny cuarto Espada and goad him into a fight.

He stopped as he was about to turn a corner, feeling two familiar reatsu. One was ablaze while the other was simmering pathetically.

Grimmjow turned left around the lit hallway and came face to face with an unexpected scene. Second in command, Ichimaru Gin's back faced him as the fox-faced man was leaning over what appeared to be Noitora, who was lying face up in a pool of blood.

"Ichimaru." Grimmjow made his presence known, folding his arms casually. The back of Gin's head popped up, and looked over his shoulder. Grimmjow's lip turned.

"Oh, hi there sexta Espada-kun" Gin grinned, waving a hand covered in scarlet liquid "Fancy seein ya here, eh?"

Grimmjow inclined his head towards the bloody mess that was Noitora. Gin looked down.

"Oh, I was jus' ordered by Aizen-sama to teach quinto-kun a lesson." Gin shrugged, shaking his hand free of blood, which landed on the floor in droplets.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "What did he do to deserve a lesson?"

"Oh, he jus' tried to rape Orihime-chan, after Aizen-sama specifically said no touchin'." Gin said carelessly "So I jus' stuck my hand through him a couple times." He grinned humorously at the blue-haired, robust Espada.

"So I see." Grimmjow replied dully.

"Well," Gin turned and raised a hand "gotta be off, the cleaners will tend ta the mess, bye sexta-kun."

Grimmjow waited until the silver-haired ex-shinigami's reatsu faded away before strolling over to take a look at his injured comrade. Noitora's right eye was swollen and black, his jaw looked broken and rivulets of blood were streaming from his mouth. Two gaping, bloody holes were present on his chest and through his stomach.

"Whoo" Grimmjow whistled "You look like shit."

Noitora's eye twitched open a fraction, and gazed lifelessly at a pair of sandal-clad feet.

"Too bad, hey" Grimmjow grinned "we had some good laughs. Ya won't last much longer I rate."

A cough caused him to look down at his fallen comrade. Noitora, with extreme difficulty, was opening his broken and bleeding mouth.

"B…bas…tard…" he ground out.

Grimmjow grinned again, looking down casually. "Nice knowin' ya motherfucker. Not really."

He walked away, whistling even more loudly and more cheerfully than before.

--

"Kurosaki-san." Urahara opened the shoji door.

"URAHARA!" Ichigo screamed from his bedridden state "Why the hell was Hirako over here?"

"Aiyee!" Urahara ducked as an empty plate came flying over his head and crashed against the wall behind him "Kurosaki-san, do pay for that plate please…"

"Bullshit!" Ichigo yelled, looking as though he was really on the verge of a tantrum "You and Hirako are keeping something from me! Huh?! Am I right?!"

"Kurosaki-san-" Urahara interjected, holding up a hand.

"Screw this shit" Ichigo yelled, pounding his good fist on the bed "Gimme some friggen soul medication NOW!"

"KUROSAKI-SAN!"

Ichigo fell silent, not used to Urahara shouting. Urahara held up a black tablet bottle. "That's exactly what I'm about to do." He said calmly.

Ichigo blinked. "O…oh…"

There was a pause.

"Sorry." Ichigo mumbled, looking down. Urahara smiled, looking over his shoulder. "Come on in Hirako-san."

Ichigo's eyes widened as the blonde-haired boy came slinking in, hands in pockets.

"Yo Ichigo." He flashed his famous grin. Ichigo scowled. "What the hell do you want?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Still havin' a tantrum I see, don't think I didn't hear ya when I was outside."

Ichigo flushed.

"Kurosaki-san, Hirako-san and I have decided to speed up your recovery, in order for you to continue your training. Hirako-san here has kindly offered to resume training you."

Shinji grinned maliciously behind Urahara's back.

"Hell no" Ichigo countered, grabbing a pill out of Urahara's hand and gulping it down with some water "After I've healed I'm going straight into Hueco Mundo to get Inoue back."

Shinji shrugged. "Your funeral, idiot. Are you really that much of a jackass that ya think you can take on all of Hueco Mundo by yerself after learning firsthand that one of his Espada alone is more than a match for ya?"

Ichigo was silent.

"Like Urahara said" Shinji said smugly "You'll be comin back to train with me, Hiyori and the others."

Ichigo sighed in defeat.

"Besides, don't make the mistake of thinkin' you're the only one who cares about Orihime-chan." Shinji sighed dramatically "My first love! Taken away from me!"

"Dude" Ichigo shivered "Stop making random confessions like that…it freaks me out!"

Shinji blinked. ""Well, I'll be back a bit later to pick you up…Berry-san."

Ignoring Ichigo's enraged cry, Shinji tipped his hat at Urahara. "Ja ne Kisuke-san."

Grinning, Urahara tipped his hat in return. "Ja Shinji-san."

After the powerful vizard had left, Urahara turned around back to Ichigo.

"When I get my hands on him later-" Ichigo fumed.

"Kurosaki-san" the shady shop owner interjected seriously "before you go…you actually have one more visitor."

Ichigo blinked, throwing down the covers a bit. "I do? Who?"

Urahara smiled shadily. "She's on her way, right now."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

--

"Slow down Ulquiorra-san" Orihime found herself; once again, hurrying behind him to keep up with the black-haired arrancar's brisk pace.

Hands in pockets, Ulquiorra slowed his pace by a second and continued leading the human girl down the halls, the bathroom being their destination, with the girl still far behind him.

An unpleasant metallic smell hit his nose as they turned a corner. Noitora, lying in a pool of his own blood, curled up in the fetal position. A quick assessment of the situation, Ulquiorra found that there was no foul play here and was obviously Aizen-sama's orders, the fourth Espada side-stepped his almost dead brother and continued walking along.

Turning the corner Orihime had to shove her fist in her mouth to prevent her scream from echoing. "N-N-N…" she trembled, linking her hands.

"Come along, woman" Ulquiorra called over his shoulder, pausing to wait for her.

The blood was slowly draining from Orihime's cheeks, she felt woozy. "W-what happened to him?"

"He was justly punished by Aizen-sama's orders." Ulquiorra called back over his shoulder "Now come along."

"How…how could you just leave him like this?!" Orihime gasped "He's almost dead!"

"If I recall correctly he almost killed you two days ago" Ulquiorra replied, his patience wearing thin "I don't understand why you are so concerned."

But Orihime was already kneeling down, into a darkish pool of blood. She detected a small shallow breath coming from Noitora's nose. She closed her eyes, forgetting that not long ago it was him towering over her.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject."

A case of bright light surrounded the 5th Espada, his blood drying up from the tiled floor, his bloody hole and broken jaw healing as though it never happened.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the sight unfolding before him. It was beyond his comprehension. Why was she doing this?

Noitora's one good eye opened a fraction. All he could see was glowing light. Had he passed on? Been reborn? He could make out a face in his vision. It looked familiar, soft, definitely a woman's…gentle.

Orihime smiled as her healing finished, Noitora's one good eye focused dizzily on her. She got up and began walking toward her captor who was staring at her with clear surprise.

Noitora forced himself to sit up gingerly; he placed a hand to his head. He saw the girl…Orihime…walking away from him with Ulquiorra.

He blinked.

_What the fuck…?_

--

Ichigo tapped his fingers impatiently on his bed cover. Fully dressed in jeans and a plain white shirt he sat on the bed where he had been bedridden for the past 3 weeks, currently waiting for his much anticipated visitor to arrive.

The shoji door opened, Ichigo's head shot up expectantly. It was only Urahara, grinning in his usual annoying way.

"Kurosaki-san" he trilled in an irritatingly cheerful voice "she's here!"

The shop keeper disappeared as quickly as he initially appeared.

Ichigo exhaled and stood up with ease, having made a full recovery several hours earlier.

He gingerly ran a hand through his hair, wishing he had drunk a glass of water a bit earlier.

He heard some muffled voices from outside and then the door slid open, in walked Hanatarou who gently led Rukia along with a linked arm.

She smiled gently when she saw him. Ichigo, for once, was at a loss of what to say to his midgety companion. "R-Rukia…" he offered uneasily.

The short-haired woman looked over at her medic. "Thank you very much Hanatarou" she said gently at the shy boy "I'll call for you a bit later ok?"

Hanatarou bowed at the woman he deeply respected. "Of course Rukia-san" he turned and bowed to Ichigo too "Nice seeing you again Ichigo-san" with that he retreated from the room.

Rukia turned back to her orange-haired friend.

"Yo Ichigo" she raised a hand casually and folded her arms across her chest. Ichigo was surprised at the coolness in her voice. It was as though she was closer to the way she was before.

"You…look well…" Ichigo murmured after a long, awkward pause. She really did, apart from looking a little thinner than usual, her black eye had swelled down and her jaw had fully healed. She was wearing a long white yukata, similar to the one she had worn at her execution.

Rukia snorted in amusement. "You do too Ichigo, soul medication I presume?"

Ichigo nodded silently, still unsure of what to make of her nonchalance.

"They gave me soul medication as well, but Nii-sama still insists Hanatarou helps me walk everywhere" she shook her head "he's a sweet kid of course, but it becomes such a pain-in-the-ass after a while."

Her violet rolled to the heavens and when they came down again she saw how guarded he was, watching her with a cautious expression.

_He looks so much like Kaien…_

Was she acting, pretending to be all tough? The last time he had seen her she had seemed so…frail.

"Rukia…" he began uncertainly "…you sure you're alright?" he held up a hand "I mean you look great and all-"

"I believe the last time I was here the word you used was 'beautiful.'" Rukia reminded him, a smug smile tugging at her lips.

Ichigo spluttered, his face turning tomato red at the memory.

Rukia smiled. "Baka. I'm healing…of course it still hurts…both physically and emotionally" Rukia looked down, fingering her white sash "but I've learned that I can't let it cripple me…Also…" Rukia cheeks pinked slightly "…being here with you…makes me feel better."

She looked up at the orange-haired idiot that she cared for so much, he was staring sat her with intensity. He sucked in a breath and looked down.

"Rukia, I'm so sorry." He said quietly, left hand resting awkwardly on his right arm.

The noblewoman blinked. "You're not seriously still apologizing are you?"

Ichigo looked up, only to have Rukia's fist sink onto his nose.

"OW DAMNIT!" He yelled, grabbing his throbbing nose.

"You idiot! I thought we were through this!" Rukia yelled back just as loudly, raising her fist threateningly.

They glared at each other. "I told you it wasn't your fault baka!" Rukia said irritably, folding her arms "So stop beating yourself up, ok?"

Ichigo hesitated, concern flashing in his eyes. "Ok!" he growled, holding up his hands when Rukia raised her fist again.

"Jeez, your punch is as sore as always…" Ichigo grumbled, rubbing his nose.

Ignoring him, Rukia raised a thin eyebrow. "So…you're training with the vizards I hear?"

The orange-haired boy looked up in surprise. "How did you know?" he asked.

Rukia smiled. "Nii-sama kept in contact with Urahara while I was away. That's why I'm here to see you, idiot! After this I'm returning to Soul Society to commence training of my own, the next time we see each other will be before the winter war."

"…Oh…" Ichigo blinked.

Rukia continued staring at him with a condescending look.

"What?" Ichigo pressed.

Rukia sighed. "You really think those guys can help you?"

Ichigo nodded firmly. "They helped me control my inner hollow, Rukia, I'll get stronger training under them."

Rukia's look became almost scornful. "They're enemies of Soul Society."

"They're like me." Ichigo growled back.

Rukia shrugged. "Whatever, do what you want. If they'll make you stronger…" she trailed off.

There was a silence between them. Suddenly the shoji door slid open.

"Sorry to intrude" Urahara waved a hand "but Shinji-kun is here for you Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo nodded as the door slid closed again. He looked back at Rukia. She grinned at him.

"Well, this is it. I can't wait to see how much stronger you'll become in a month and a bit."

"Yeah, same to you." Ichigo smirked back.

He took a step forward and as he passed her she stopped him with an arm.

"Ichigo wait."

He looked back at her. Sliding forward, she threw him a thin hug around his shoulders.

She felt a hand awkwardly rest back on her back.

"Take care of yourself, don't do anything stupid."

Ichigo stared at her incredulously. "Wow, thanks Rukia." He said sarcastically. She smiled genuinely.

Ichigo cleared his throat with embarrassment. "Well, I'd better go." Rukia flushed and pulled her arms away. "Right."

She followed him out the door. "Geez ya took long enough." Shinji greeted them with Urahara as they walked out.

"Well, can't waste anymore time, see ya!" Shinji cried, pulling a red, cursing Ichigo out the door by the ear.

Rukia smiled, watching them go.

They had become close again, she could feel it.

"Ah, Rukia-san" Hanatarou put up a finger "We should get going too."

Rukia, with her smile plastered to her face, looked Urahara Kisuke in the eye.

"Ah, just wait outside for me for a few moments Hanatarou" she said, bowing to him "I just need to have a word with Urahara-san."

As soon as the shop door had shut, Rukia's smile dropped.

There was an icy silence between Shinigami and shop owner.

"It's nice of you to visit us Kuchiki-san" Urahara chirped brightly wearing a hooded smile "I feel a friendship growing between us-"

"The only thing growing between us is our bad history" Rukia snapped icily.

Urahara was silent. Then in a blur the blonde man was shoved up against the wall by the small woman, her tiny fists bunching up his front robe.

"I've had enough of your tricks, _traitor_" she hissed venomously.

"If I recall correctly you were also once considered a traitor Rukia-san" Urahara replied calmly, not smiling.

"Only because of you!" she hissed back "Ichigo might still trust you, but I don't at all! What do you think you're doing, recruiting the vizards to help? Planning a coup of your own after Aizen's defeated?"

Urahara's eye glinted and he laughed shaking his head.

"Kuchiki-san, you are a dangerous woman, probably the most dangerous I know" Rukia glared "Hasn't it occurred to you I have no more interest in Soul Society? Neither do the Vizards, I know that for a fact. The reason, Kuchiki-san, I am fighting against Aizen is because this is all partially my fault."

He sighed, feeling a tad uncomfortable being forced against the cold wall.

"The hougyoku was my creation, I expect nobody but me to burden its responsibility."

He choked as Rukia held him up tighter. "That's right Urahara" Rukia gritted her teeth, her violet eyes shining "don't make the mistake this time of thinking anybody but you is going to sacrifice themselves to clean up _your_ mess."

She dropped him suddenly, he caught himself, straightening his ruffled obi.

Rukia turned to walk away. "I thought you had forgiven me." Urahara mumbled. Rukia stopped in her steps.

"Think about it Kuchiki-san, that night you wanted to save Inoue-san, you betrayed Soul Society's orders but then you got raped. Think about that in comparison to the punishment you would have gotten from Soul Society-"

Rukia swung around landing a solid kick to the shop keeper's groin.

"I'm only _doing_ all this for Inoue." she deadpanned, walking out as he crumpled to the ground in agony.

--

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Phew. Urahara, in my opinion, is a very interesting character. He seems good, but is very shady at the same time. He might not be on the same level as Gin when it comes to complexity but I honestly think he would have the potential to become bad, as it seems he is easily seduced by the thought of power. **

**Oh, I hope you guys caught on to the Grimmjow-Noitora scene, even though they laugh together and act like friends it doesn't mean they care about each other…**

**I also wanted to highlight Soul Society's contempt for anything that is different from it, personified by Rukia and those who are ostracized by them personified by Ichigo and Urahara, I don't think Soul Society is all good.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	11. All One Way sympathies

A/N: Hey everyone

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews and support so far, hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

**I've been suffering writer's block lately, and I don't like forcing myself to write when I don't have the flow coming, it just feels unnatural. Sorry for the wait, to everyone who's still reading this thank you, thank you, thank you :)**

**Remember feel free to review and give me suggestions and tips, I appreciate them!**

**Warning for mature themes, language and so on and so on :)**

Espirito Chapter 11-All one way sympathies

The moon glowed brightly framed by thin, wispy clouds. Urahara Kisuke sat on the roof of his shop, his best friend Yoruichi sitting next to him, enjoying the pleasantly warm evening.

"Once again Tessai out did himself with dinner" Yoruichi declared boyishly, patting her stomach and grinning. Urahara smiled but said nothing, sipping his sake.

Yoruichi's wide grin dropped at his deadbeat attitude.

"Ok" she grumbled, nudging closer and poking his ear "When you act all quiet like this I KNOW something's depressing ya!" she barked.

Urahara glanced at her, his usual hat missing and leaving behind his all-too-serious eyes which stared into her golden ones.

Yoruichi blinked. "Stop actin' all weird like this Kisuke" she complained, smacking his shoulder "You're serious side freaks me out!"

Urahara chuckled at his best friend's antics. "Sorry Yoruichi-san" he smiled "I've just had a heavy cloud over my head lately."

"How so?" the dark woman raised a thin eyebrow.

"Kuchiki-san came to visit Kurosaki-san yesterday."

"She did?"

Kisuke nodded. "And…she said a few unpleasant things to me. Things like 'traitor.' Know what that means? Soul Society still considers us as insects in their field"

Yoruichi's puffed up manly demeanor deflated like a balloon; she looked sadly into her lap and took a deep swig from her sake cup.

"Kisuke, all of that bullshit happened one hundred years ago" she talked into her cup, placing a hand on her best friend's arm "you should have let it go long ago."

"I know" the blonde man agreed, draining his sake before re-filling it "but still…I thought Soul Society's opinions of us would have…lightened a little since we agreed to help them fight in the Winter War…"

Yoruichi smiled bitterly. "Old impressions die hard Kisuke, besides we don't owe anything to those assholes. Back then…" she looked at her best friend "…back then you did what you needed to do. We both did. And we got punished just because our beliefs didn't wax with Soul Society's beliefs, 'cause we weren't considered _good_ to them. And look at us now, helping them willingly when they come crying to us for help. Now doesn't that make them seem more bad and shameless than us?"

Urahara, taking all of this in, sipped on his sake thoughtfully.

Yoruichi turned her gaze back to the moon.

"Forgive Rukia for her ignorant words" her voice soothed him, like a cool balm on a burn "Forgive them for all their ignorance Kisuke. Sure you've made some stupid decisions in the past, but you've more than made up for them now. If they only see bad in you…well hell I can only see good…"

Urahara looked at her slightly surprised, before his surprise warmed into genuine happiness.

"Yoruichi-san, I sure am happy I'm spending the rest of my exiled life with you, my friend." He kissed her hand before squeezing it tightly "Thank you."

The noblewoman grinned.

"No problem, now stop going all mushy on me and pass the sake. We're gonna get drunk tonight!"

--

"I'm coming in."

There was a pause and a click as the door opened. Ulquiorra strode in importantly, hands in pockets with his ever-following servant wheeling in the breakfast tray.

He blinked as he saw the human girl sitting up in her bed, hugging her knees. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Ohayou Ulquiorra-san" she said throatily, running a hand through her hair. She smiled at the servant too, who promptly stopped a spurt of blood pouring from his nose.

"Ohayou" Ulquiorra answered back formally, looking over his shoulder at his unprofessional subordinate. There was a pause.

Ulquiorra looked over one lean shoulder again. The servant had unloaded the breakfast and was just… standing and staring at the orange-haired woman.

"You may leave." Ulquiorra said edgily.

The servant squeaked and bowed before promptly exiting the room, but not before he threw one last peek over his shoulder at the door.

Shaking his head, Ulquiorra turned back to Orihime who had already begun eating her steaming noodles and miso soup.

"Is it good?" he asked as she slurped down the soup and wolfed away the noodles.

She smiled with a full mouth and nodded eagerly.

"Mmm, this is so yummy!" she said enthusiastically "Whoever cooked this has some real talent!"

"Grimmjow cooked it."

Orihime half-spluttered her noodles out. "G-Grimmjow-san cooked it?" she repeated, staring at the serious, black-haired Arrancar.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Aizen-sama insists that we Espada take turns to cook a meal every once in a while, I'm assuming that's his twisted way of getting a good laugh."

Orihime paused, and then laughed. "Ulquiorra-san, you just told a joke!"

Ulquiorra blinked. "I did…?" he said to the giggling girl. She waved a hand.

"Never mind, so do you ever cook?" she asked excitedly.

"Clearly." Ulquiorra replied dryly.

Orihime clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh Ulquiorra-san, you must cook me something some time! I'd be so excited to taste your dishes!"

"No you wouldn't." Ulquiorra responded, picking up her empty plate and half-empty bowl

"I've been told repeatedly by Grimmjow and the other Espada that my cooking is bland or as they say, boring."

"Well," Orihime's grey eyes glinted "you know what they say, the meal reflects the personality!"

Ulquiorra paused, putting the plates down, before continuing. He ignored her giggling.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds, Ulquiorra-san." Orihime argued in a whiney voice that grated on his nerves "_Please_ will you cook me something?"

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to respond but a squeal from her silenced him.

"Ooh, I have a great idea!"

Somehow, he felt he hadn't heard the worst yet.

"Why don't you cook us lunch today, and when you come to eat, I'll tell you a story!" Orihime was literally beaming with delight rays.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and began to wheel the trolley towards the door.

"What sort of a story?" he asked, not uninterestedly.

Orihime waved a hand. "You'll find out!" she assured him, smiling mysteriously.

"Very well then" Ulquiorra agreed almost defeated, while the girl clapped her hands.

He opened the door. "I'm looking forward to your meal!" Orihime called out.

Ulquiorra, dry as always, called back: "As I'm awaiting your story with great anticipation…Inoue Orihime."

As the door shut behind her, Orihime's face fell back onto her soft cushions, readying herself for several more hours of boredom, but excited all the same.

Now…which of the many stories she knew could she tell…?

--

"Now" Aizen said, seating himself in the front high chair "Thank you all for making this meeting."

He looked around at the table; seating his dear Espada, save for one empty seat.

"Now, moving onto business-" he was cut off as a familiar reatsu clouded his and the other Arrancars' senses. Opening the door, Noitora strode in casually, looking as though yesterday had never happened.

Whispers went around the table and Grimmjow, who had been lounging in his chair before, now sat up with an expression akin to fear. The black-haired fifth espada's eyes glinted as they passed over the sixth Espada.

"Well, well Noitora" Aizen was the only one who looked unaffected by his presence "this is a surprise, I take it you are all better?"

The Espada grinned toothily. "Yes I am Aizen-sama" he replied "ready to lay past…disagreements aside and here to serve you. Evidently" he continued, his eyes roving over the table "I was expected to never be seen again."

Aizen beckoned with a finger. "Well then, do take your seat Noitora" he said pleasantly "we must proceed."

Ulquiorra watched as the fifth Espada walked around and took the vacant seat next to Grimmjow, he leered at him, the piece of trash, and Ulquiorra stared evenly back.

"Well then let's begin with the schedule" Aizen addressed them, lacing his fingers pleasantly "I'm sure you are all aware of the important promotion ceremony tomorrow, I have invited potential adjuchas to Las Noches tomorrow in the hall, to prove their ability and if any do impress me, they will be ranked and fit into the army. I expect all of my Espada to be present, tomorrow afternoon."

There was a murmur of agreement around the table. Only Grimmjow didn't acknowledge anything, in fact Grimmjow was keeping his gaze as low as possible.

"Now" Aizen smiled "on to the more mundane proceedings. Reports anyone?"

After the meeting was adjourned and all the Espada were making their way back to their posts, 10th Espada Yammy and 8th Espada Syazel Apollo caught up to the striding 5th Espada.

"Oi! Noitora! Oi!" Yammy called, blundering after him "Wait up!"

Turning his head back disdainfully, Noitora waited for the two to catch up with him.

"What the hell happened, first you disappear then Aizen-sama said you would no longer be part of his army then all of a sudden ya show up outta the blue all fine again!" Yammy blurted out in one breath.

Noitora raised an eyebrow. "And why would I be obliged to tell you?"

"You could at least tell _me_!" Syazel whined on Noitora's other side "I've helped you out a million times before, you owe me that much!"

"Fine, fine!" Noitora relented, though secretly reveled in being the centre of attention "Long story short, I tried to have a bit of fun with Pet-sama, Aizen-sama wasn't down with that so he sicked that fox-faced bastard on me Ichimaru Gin! And let me tell ya" Noitora paused for extra effect "that bastard sure does like to play with his food before he eats it! He left me for dead in one of the hallways, guess he kinda thought no one would notice…"

"Whoa" Yammy exhaled. "So…what happened after that?" Syazel pressed on.

"I was lyin' there all beat up and stuff and then who would come walkin' past…Skinny Schiffer and Pet-sama! I think he was takin' her fer a walk, I couldn't really see properly."

Noitora paused again. "Now here's the part I don't understand. From what I could tell the woman leaned over me and…" Noitora broke off, smelling that sweet, womanly scent again…it smelled…so familiar…like he had known it before… "she healed me. Me." He emphasized "After I tried to force myself on her. Now that's gotta be the stupidest thing to do."

"Why do you say that?" Syazel asked. Noitora smirked. "I dunno if she thinks that because she's healed me I'm gonna turn a 180 on her, cuz I sure as hell ain't. I'm gonna bide my time and when it comes I'm gonna get her, that protective little bastard Ulquiorra and that idiot Grimmjow who left me to die. And I'm gonna enjoy killin' all of them slowly…"

--

Kuchiki Byakuya was busy shuffling through papers, when a rapid knock on his office door caused him to look up.

"Enter" he replied softly and was surprised to see who entered his room. He was so immersed in paperwork he had failed to recognize her reatsu.

"Nii-sama" Rukia bowed low, polite as always.

"Rukia" he acknowledged her, nodding "You've returned safely."

"Yes." She replied, walking around to face him.

"How is the foolish human boy faring?" Byakuya asked, pushing his stack on one side.

Rukia smiled. "Ichigo has made a full recovery thanks to Urahara Kisuke" he noted how she strained the last two words.

"Mm" he nodded. Rukia paused, fidgeting slightly. "Is there something you would like to say?" Byakuya asked, noting her discomfort.

"Well…" Rukia looked down "…Urahara has sent Ichigo to go train with the vizards…"

The dark-haired man nodded levelly. "So I have heard. And?"

"And…" Rukia continued "…well I don't think it's right. I mean, they're training him to use hollow powers it's totally against everything that a Shinigami stands for!"

Byakuya blinked. "And since when have you had any regard for the rules a Shinigami follows?" he asked, his voice full of irony.

Rukia coughed and flushed red. "Well, never mind that…I just mean I don't trust those vizards."

"You shouldn't concern yourself over such things Rukia" Byakuya returned to signing paperwork "Soul Society has not been given ay reason to fear the vizards and nor should you, besides as far as I know those vizards help Kurosaki Ichigo control his inner-hollow."

"Hai nii-sama. There's…one more thing I have to ask of you."

Byakuya blinked. What had gotten into his sister? Usually she would have done all she could to stay _away_ from him… He looked up.

"What is it, Rukia?" he asked, his eyes piercing hers.

She swallowed and took a breath.

"Nii-sama, I've had a lot of time to think while I was recovering in the hospital. When I fight in the Winter War-"

"You won't be fighting Rukia" Byakuya interjected sternly "With all that has already happened, I am fully responsible for you, and I cannot allow you to be put in danger again."

Rukia waited patiently for him to finish.

"Nii-sama" she fixated her gaze on him, she smiled slightly "you have been a good brother to me, and I love you like a sister loves her brother, but…you can't protect me forever. The way I am right now, I'm going nowhere. I'll never be a strong Kuchiki unless you _let_ me take risks and make mistakes to learn from. If you don't let me fight in this war, I'll spend the rest of my life regretting it, you see I have my _own_ things that I want to protect, you included."

She looked down, then swallowed and looked up. Byakuya was gazing at her with slightly glazed eyes.

"Rukia." He murmured, stunned.

"That's why…I want you to train me Byakuya-nii-sama." Rukia declared her voice steady.

She steadied herself to argue when his refusal came.

Byakuya opened his mouth, inch by inch, brooding.

"…Very well Rukia. I will train you." He concluded, looking at his adopted sister.

She blinked, her violet eyes widening in shock, before she broke out into a bright smile.

"Thank you very much Nii-sama" she bowed low, her hair falling about her shoulders "I won't bother you any more now!" And with that she retreated cheerfully from his office.

Byakuya sat in shock over what he had just agreed to do for several moments.

"That girl… …is extraordinarily bossy…" Byakuya concluded, getting back to his work, hardly aware of the irony of his statement.

--

"Ah! Tempura!" Orihime said excitedly as Ulquiorra passed her the plate of food. They both sat down and began to eat.

Orihime took a bite, and chewed slowly. It was seriously over-cooked.

She beamed. "This tastes _**great**_ Ulquiorra-san!"

"…You do not like it, do you?"

Orihime spluttered and looked up. Ulquiorra regarded her calmly. "Ehehe, no what are you talking about, I like it!"

"Your body language says otherwise" Ulquiorra pointed out. "It matters not to me, now what story did you wish to tell me?"

"I thought I'd tell you a love story" Orihime beamed "but then I thought you would be more interested in a war story…So I decided to tell you a story about a war that was started by love!"

Ulquiorra blinked, saying nothing.

Orihime, ignoring his attitude, cleared her throat. "Ulquiorra-san, this story is called 'The Iliad' well, I can't tell all of it it's too long, so I'm just summarizing what happened."

Orihime took a bite of her lunch and cleared her throat again.

"Ulquiorra-san, back in the living world there is a tiny island in the north called Greece. It was a country that gave birth to many great poets, philosophers and idealists. But most importantly, in this case, it gave birth to some of the greatest warriors the world has ever seen."

Orihime held up a finger, looking serious. Ulquiorra sat with one leg crossed over the other, listening.

"Almost two thousand years ago a man named Paris visited Greece from the neighbouring country of Troas. He was of royal birth and was representing his birth city, Troy at a peacemaking celebration, since Troy had been fighting with Greece many years before. It was there that Prince Paris met Helen of Sparta."

Orihime's eyes glowed as she spoke "It was rumoured that Helen was the most beautiful woman in the world and Paris fell in love with her. Helen also happened to be the wife of Menelaus, the king of Sparta who Paris had been making peace with on his city's behalf."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow expressionlessly.

"After the peacemaking ceremony was over, Paris and his men packed up and got ready to return to Troy and Paris sneaked Helen onto his boat to return with him."

"Had she agreed to go willingly?" Ulquiorra interjected, his arms still folded.

"No one really knows" Orihime answered back eagerly, glad he seemed to be taking an interest "but I'd like to think Paris gave her the choice and she chose to go with him, apparently Menelaus was only interested in her as a trophy wife and didn't care for her very much…"

Orihime swallowed another bite of her tempura.

"You can imagine when Menelaus found out about his wife's betrayal and the betrayal of the Trojans, after they had just spent a week making peace, his rage was frightening to behold. You can imagine the immense blow to his pride."

"Typical of humans." Ulquiorra remarked blandly, observantly.

"Menelaus was furious and declared war on Troy. Menelaus' brother Agamemnon was the general of the Spartan army and when he heard his brother's declaration he was thinking of the one thing Menelaus was not. Conquest. You see-"

Orihime held up a finger.

"-Troy was a very powerful rival of Sparta, and even though they had just supposedly made peace with each other, there was always a chance Troy could pull a surprise attack on Sparta. You can understand the general's glee at the opportunity, I mean why make peace with a country when you can invade it and call it your own?"

Orihime's eyes began to glimmer. "So Agamemnon called to the four corners of Greece, called for the best soldiers in all of Greece to come and fight in the biggest war Greece had ever seen. And come they did. In thousands."

Ulquiorra had made no further comments, and Orihime was sure she had captured his interest now.

"The younger, more brash warriors answered their natural instinct to defend their country's pride. The older, more wizened warriors were weary of the massive impending war. They knew the real reason of the war ran deeper than just the retrieval of one woman, they knew of the Spartan general's greed. It was ego suicide and they knew it, they knew that if they left their families on Greek soil, it was unlikely they would ever return to Greece again."

"Why, then, did they go?" Ulquiorra asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"Why do you serve Aizen-sama Ulquiorra-san?" Orihime asked "Orders. They went, but unwillingly. So Agamemnon assembled himself an army, including some of the greatest warriors Greece would ever see, warriors like Odysseus and Achilles. Achilles was thought to be blessed with the strength of the gods; he was unbeatable in battle in battle. And so ten thousand ships set sail for Troy, each with sixty men on board."

"Sixty thousand men?" Ulquiorra remarked.

"All for one woman's mistake and one man's greed." Orihime nodded "The Greeks fought the Trojans on the beach of Troy for nine years. Imagine... nine years of your life wasted fighting someone else's war…"

"A soldier's honour is to fight and serve his master, that is all." Ulquiorra remarked in somewhat of a dry tone.

Orihime shrugged. "I don't know, why put your life at risk for someone who doesn't care whether you live or die, sounds silly to me personally."

Ulquiorra did not respond, and Orihime knew he was scrutinizing her.

"After nine long years the Greeks and the Trojans had both suffered immense losses, it didn't look like the war was ever going to end. Greece had lost more than half their men and Troy lost many men too, including their prince, Prince Hector who was killed by Achilles. One day, the tired and worn out Trojan soldiers came out for yet another day of fighting, only to find an empty beach. The Greeks had completely vanished save for a giant wooden horse carved for them as a peace offering."

"And they were gullible enough to accept something from their enemies?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime nodded, finishing up her meal.

"The Trojans were overjoyed, people could finally leave their homes and markets could begin their trade again, life would get back to normal. The Trojans wheeled in the horse passed the wall of Troy and that a night a big bonfire was made and every man, woman and child celebrated. And when everyone had long fallen asleep, the horse opened up from the inside and the Greeks soldiers emerged. Quietly, mind you, and they overthrew one of the most powerful Mediterranean cities in one night."

"And so the soldiers of Greece won, what of the strong one…Achilles you call him…?"

"He died, naturally a hero's death. The Trojans and the Greeks were both hailed as legendary, and their stories are still remembered and told today." Orihime smiled.

"And what of Helen and Paris?" Ulquiorra had decided to humour her since she seemed to immensely enjoy telling it.

"Paris showed Helen a secret escape route into the desert and she escaped, leading a small amount of survivors, he promised to rejoin her."

"And did he?"

Orihime smiled again and shrugged. "No one really knows. He stayed to help hold off the Greeks, to defend his homeland and to protect her so she could escape."

"From what I hear the Trojans were clearly outclassed, so why would he have stayed if there was only a small chance of victory?"

Her eyes glazed over and she cupped her hands. "Because he was in love with her. He was willing to give up his own life if it meant she would live. He was willing to die for her, that's how powerful love can be…"

Ulquiorra thought and thought but he just couldn't comprehend someone giving up their own life for the life of someone who was weaker than them in the first place.

"…Foolishness." He concluded.

"No Ulquiorra-san not foolishness-_**love**_!" Orihime waved a finger "I take it you've never experienced love before then?"

Ulquiorra blinked at her.

Orihime sighed. "Oh well, guess it's understandable then."

"That I do not understand?"

Orihime looked up. Ulquiorra looked somewhat…annoyed.

"I dislike not understanding things." Ulquiorra said. "Explain to me."

Orihime ran a hand through her hair. "Ah Ulquiorra-san, love is when…"

"I'm aware of what it is" he clipped in dryly "yet you say I don't understand, why is that?"

Orihime tried to clear her head. "Well, there's a big difference between understanding what love is and experiencing love first hand."

Ulquiorra stared at her. "I see." He stood up, picking up their plates and placing them on the tray again.

"Well that was…informative." He said as he packed up. Orihime guessed that was his way of saying thank you.

"Thank you for the meal" she said softly "It was…good."

Ulquiorra looked back at her in all seriousness. She laughed, covering her mouth.

"Ok, well maybe you could use some practice, but it was a good attempt!" she said lightly.

"Ulquiorra-san!" she called to him as he reached the door.

"What is it Inoue Orihime?" he responded.

"Maybe…maybe we do something like this again tomorrow?" Orihime asked tentatively, scared he would refuse.

"…Very well…" he agreed after a moment's deliberation.

Orihime brightened. "Alright then, see you later for supper?"

Ulquiorra paused; wondering why she was questioning the routine she should have got used to by now, and nodded mutely.

"Ok" she replied as the door closed on her. She placed a hand on her rather heated face.

_Oh my goodness, I'm blushing…__why? _Her eyes widened.

_Oh no…could I? No…I couldn't, my feelings belong to Kurosaki-kun…__only Kurosaki-kun…_

She spent the rest of the day repeating that mantra.

--

"No, no NO!" Hiyori screeched as she and Ichigo broke apart and both jumped back "yer supposed to FIGHT me not BORE ME TO SLEEP!"

Ichigo flushed red. "I AM fighting you retard!"

"_**You're**_ the R-tard!"

Ichigo was literally trembling with rage, his face getting redder as he gazed at the cocky young girl.

At the sidelines the rest of the vizard watched leisurely.

"At the rate he's going, he's going to develop high blood pressure" Rose commented, looking up from tuning his guitar.

"That's true he really is a hothead" Shinji agreed lazily, leaning against a rock "I can't believe Urahara has so much faith in him, personally I don't see it."

"GAH!" Ichigo swung his head around at them "I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!"

"So?" the chorus of replies sung back at him, and he turned back a little too late as Hiyori's sword swung down on him sending him flying face first into the ground.

--

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I've decided that I really dig the vizards, especially Shinji, he's one of my favourite characters****! Hehe, bet you guys all thought Noitora would play the good guy card on Orihime because she saved him, not a chance in hell! **

**Oh and the reason why I chose The Iliad was because there were some aspects of it that I personally saw reflected in Bleach.**

**Orihime kinda reminded me of Helen, which of course would make Ulquiorra Paris, hehe!**

**And looking in the manga, seeing how Ichigo blew a fuse and assembled a whole team after he found out about Orihime's capture, and all those lengthy battles fought in Hueco Mundo all to save Orihime…see what I mean? Oh and don't worry I don't plan on doing the exact same story telling thing, in the next chapter things will be different, Orihime's realizing her feelings…**


	12. Grow?

Espirito Chapter 12-Grow

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter!**** I have a new resolution to bring out at least one chapter per month because it really isn't fair to the readers to be kept waiting for ever and ever, plus I've pretty much planned out the remainder of the story, and trust me they'll be plenty more action!**

**So I will try to upload another chap this July since I didn't upload anything last month, but I don't want to rush it though.**

**I'm sad they've put the Bleach manga on hiatus but I suppose it gives Kubo more time to plan which means better quality story, so I hope this fic will entertain you a bit until the manga is back :)**

**Enjoy and please review and tell me what you thought, I really need some encouragement, please!**

**Espirito ****Chapter 12-Grow?**

Ishida sighed inaudibly as the droning of Occhi-sensei continued at a snail's pace. The only reason he was still coming to school was because his impeccable grades had been dropping slightly due to his absence from training. He was now seriously starting to regret coming, and was considering feigning 'sick' and excusing himself to the nurse's office before high-tailing it home to continue training.

He glanced, two desks ahead of him, at the empty desk and chair. Inoue-san's chair.

His mind wandered. Was she alright? Was she surviving?

Inoue-san was his first real friend. That idiot Kurosaki had once invited him to sit with his group, but not because he was particularly interested in starting a friendship.

Idiot. Ishida glanced to his right at Kurosaki's empty desk and chair. But after everything he and Inoue-san had gone through in Soul Society how could they not become friends, how could he not care for her? She was the first girl to make him blush, to render him speechless and he had thought _he_ was weird. Yes, he cared for her very deeply, she was a good friend to him and he would not rest until she was safely back in the human world.

To his far right, Chad was missing too. He had forgone school completely to train with that Urahara. It figured.

Looking back at Inoue-san's empty desk he found he was not the only one looking at it. Ishida felt another pair of eyes staring at the empty desk. Situated a bit ahead and to his right, Arisawa Tatsuki was gazing sadly to her left, at the spot that used to be vacated by her best friend.

Ishida was not particularly close to Arisawa Tatsuki but he felt a pang of sympathy as he watched her now staring quietly out the window. He had never seen her look so depressed; she had always been a rather lively person as far as he could tell.

And apparently that idiot Kurosaki had never told her what had happened with Inoue-san.

Ishida had overheard Keigo and Mizuiro speaking about a fight that had happened several weeks before between Arisawa and Kurosaki. Apparently she had asked him where Inoue-san had gone and he had said it was not any of her business. That clueless idiot.

She had absolutely no idea what was going on to the people around her, she was probably more worried for Inoue-san than he was. She deserved an explanation, he decided, he just hoped she wouldn't think he was crazy after telling her.

After the final bell had rung at three 'o clock Ishida hurried to find her in the influx of students leaving the building. He caught her walking slowly out the school gates.

"Arisawa, ahem, Arisawa!"

The spiky haired girl stopped and turned upon hearing her name. "Oh" she said with surprise at who was calling her "Ishida."

"I…need to talk to you..." Ishida said, panting slightly after running right through the building. Tatsuki blinked. "You…do?" she asked, clearly uncomfortable.

Ishida nodded, readjusting his glasses. "Do…Could we go somewhere private?"

Still rather shocked the girl nodded. "Uh, sure, there's a place not far from here I know."

She began to lead him away.

They walked there in awkward silence, Ishida trailing behind and Tatsuki glancing slightly suspiciously over her shoulder.

"Here it is." She stopped as they reached a bank that looked over a river. It looked like a totally random spot, Ishida looked at her.

"…What?" she said defensively, folding her arms "…It was the only spot I could think of!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend" Ishida countered "This place will be fine."

Ishida sat himself down and looked at Tatsuki. "Please, have a seat Arisawa; this could take a little while."

She took a seat next to him, hugging her knees, growing more and more curious.

Ishida took a breath then exhaled. "I...assume you have a lot of questions about Kurosaki Ichigo and what has happened to Inoue-san." He said staring into the girl's eyes.

--

"I knew it…" Tatsuki murmured, looking into the setting sun "…I knew Ichigo was involved in something like that."

Ishida paused and looked at her. Her demeanor, her expression…she seemed more at ease now that she knew everything. Ishida had just finished explaining everything to her, from beginning to end.

"So, Orihime has been taken to this hollow-world place you say?" she looked at him.

Ishida nodded. "Nobody could have predicted it, Arisawa; we were all taken by surprise."

She stared at him a little longer, and Ishida's insides wriggled a little at the view of the dusk light bathing her face and making her look…

Ishida looked down, flushing slightly.

"It could have been prevented though."

Ishida looked up. Tatsuki was staring at her hands in her lap.

"I've been able to see everything for a while now…" she said in a throaty voice "…Ichigo as a Shinigami, those hollow things…I could have stopped Orihime from getting herself involved!" she sounded as though she was close to crying, her fringe hung low over her eyes.

"Arisawa, don't blame yourself, Inoue-san chose to fight of her own free will, she knew the risks involved." Ishida winced as his weak attempt to comfort her failed dismally.

"I know but…I thought she was keeping her distance from me for some reason. I thought that was what she wanted" a sob threatened to tear from Tatsuki's throat "So I distanced myself from her. I didn't know what was going on…I was a terrible friend."

Ishida was truly shocked at what she was saying. "That's not true at all Arisawa." He said and she looked up in surprise at the sincerity in his voice. "I think Inoue-san is lucky to have a friend like you. You put her feelings before yours even if it was hurting you. You always seem to be like that, I think you're a very good friend."

Tatsuki exhaled and smiled slightly at him, wiping one eye. "Thanks…I guess, Ishida."

It was then that the boy noticed the black haired girl's delicate small lips and the dark, smoky shade of her eyes.

Ishida mentally kicked himself.

"So…there's nothing I can do to help get Orihime back?" Tatsuki asked, looking over the river again. Ishida shook his head. "I promise you we will bring her back, Arisawa, but for now stay strong and keep believing in Inoue-san. She's a smart girl and she's perfectly capable of keeping herself alive."

Tatsuki stood up abruptly. Ishida looked up at her. "Thank you for telling me the truth, Ishida." She said genuinely. "It's more than what I could ask for from Ichigo."

"Yes, but we're not counting idiots are we?" Ishida replied dully, and Tatsuki laughed slightly. He had actually meant it in all seriousness but was glad he could make her laugh.

He checked his watch and gasped at the time, they had sat here talking for hours!

Ishida got up. "Which way do you walk home, Arisawa?" he asked politely.

Tatsuki waved a hand. "Down this road, don't worry about me Ishida, I'll-"

"I walk this way home anyway" Ishida cut in, his chivalrous side taking over "It doesn't matter, I'll walk you home."

"Oh." Tatsuki coughed, and felt her cheeks heat up a tad. She placed a hand on her cheek.

_What the hell?_

"Ok, sure." She replied and they set off in the evening afterglow, walking side by side.

--

"Oi! Lunch is ready! Come and get it ya assholes!" Hiyori's shrill voice echoed throughout the mountainous area.

Lisa sighed and lowered her blade, Ichigo doing the same. It was Hiyori's turn to cook today so subsequently Lisa was taking a turn to train him. Far off on one of the rocks Hirako Shinji watched faithfully. Ichigo was improving; there was no doubt about it.

10 seconds to 15 minutes…

If Ichigo kept up this pace of improvement he was going to be ready for sure when winter came.

"Oi Ichigo, come sit with me." Shinji said to him as they received their meals, and Hiyori began to wash up.

Ichigo scowled. "I like having my meals alone."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Would it kill ya ta socialize once in a while? Or are ya scared ya mite mess in front of someone?"

Grumbling, the orange-haired boy took his food and stomped over to where the blonde man lounged. "I can see yer improving." Shinji said to him as he took a seat.

Stunned at the man actually complimenting him, Ichigo nodded.

"Er thanks, Hirako…"

Shinji's grin suddenly became a leer. "So Ichigo I think it's time fer a little man to man, eh?"

Ichigo swallowed a mouthful of rice. "Hm?"

"Come on, yer dumb already so don't act any dumber" Shinji held up a finger and waggled it "I'm talkin' about that girl that was there when I picked ya up from Urahara. Byakuya's sister, that Kuchiki girl…" he trailed off suggestively.

"What about Rukia?" Ichigo asked, gathering up more rice with his chopsticks.

"Come onnnn" Shinji whined, taking a bite of his food "don't play coy. You have the hots fer her don' cha? "

Ichigo coughed and swallowed his rice.

"Excuse me?" he spluttered.

"I knew it!" Shinji pointed at him victoriously, grinning broadly "I don't blame ya, she IS pretty cute! If I had seen her before Orihime-chan I probably would have taken her as my first love!"

"You're making up crap!" Ichigo yelled, stuffing more rice into his mouth.

"She's lacking a bit in womanly curves though, but that spitfire personality should probably MORE than cover it" Shinji was now thinking aloud, looking at the sky.

"You're delusional Hirako!" Ichigo growled though a mouthful of rice "And Rukia is fine just the way she is!"

"Ding, ding, ding! You've just given yourself in!" Shinji gleefully responded "And stop trying to deny it, when I got there the sexual tension between you two was so thick I thought I was gonna suffocate!"

"You're one to talk!" Ichigo shot back, suddenly angry "Every time you and Hiyori argue with each other I can literally _**see**_ the sexual tension coming off you guys in waves!!"

"Oooo, touché." Love commented quietly not far away, glancing up from his meal.

Shinji had gone silent, staring in shock, his jaw hanging open.

"…What?" he yelped.

But Ichigo was on a roll now.

"God and don't even get me _started _on those little _looks_ the two of you give each other when you think no one's looking, BUT IT'S SO FREAKIN' OBVIOUS!"

"Yer talkin' bullshit, Kurosaki!" Shinji stammered, shoveling rice down his throat at the speed of light.

"This is going downhill _fast_." Rose commented as the shouts from the two arguing men could be heard around the corner. "You said it." Lisa replied, not looking up from her erotic manga.

"Just admit it already Hirako!" Ichigo threw his chopsticks at the blonde man, they bounced off his hair.

"Gya! I ain't got nothing to admit to, _Berry-tan_!" Shinji shot back, aiming his chop sticks at Ichigo.

He tried to throw them but an outside hand clamped over his wrist. Ichigo fell deathly silent. Shinji's eyes trailed up through his bangs. Hiyori was standing over him, her right arm hand extended and clutching his wrist.

"Those'll be my chopsticks you're throwing around, baldy." Hiyori growled at him, her lone fang protruding from her mouth, blissfully unaware of their conversation having been washing dishes.

Shinji swallowed. "Hi-Hiy-" he croaked out, his face going pale.

Hiyori grinned and grabbed the chopsticks out of his hand and picked up the plates, sauntering away. Shinji closed his mouth and watched her walk away, his expression thoughtful.

"See!" Ichigo pointed excitedly, jumping up "That's _exactly_ the kind of look I'm talking about!"

"Shuddup" Shinji replied lazily, swinging out a leg and tripping the boy skillfully.

--

Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of Rukia's face as she steadied herself as Byakuya lunged towards her again. Their blades clashed and she gritted her teeth and she slid back on her heels, warding off his attack.

They had been fighting non-stop for almost two hours now and the wear was starting to show on her. "I'm pleased to see you're no longer dodging my attacks" Byakuya said as their blades broke apart and she brought down Shirayuki on Senbonzakura "But you must stop relying on predicting your enemy's next move and make an advance on me yourself!"

Rukia's eyes glistened and with shaky arms she slid her blade off his with all the speed she could muster, and swung it at his neck. And there it stopped. Byakuya glanced down at the cool metal blade just tickling his neck. Apparently he had underestimated her.

"Well done Rukia" he said to his sister "that will be enough for today, we do not wish for you to wear yourself out."

Panting, Rukia nodded and wiped her forehead. Sheathing Shirayuki the small woman dropped to the ground and crossed her legs, still catching her breath.

She had fought as hard as she could, yet she could still feel that he was holding back greatly when fighting her. She still had so much work to do…

To her surprise Byakuya took a seat next to her, kneeling.

"Meditatation after battle always clears the mind Rukia" he said, closing his eyes and expecting her to follow. Rukia closed her eyes too, but her mind was swimming with thoughts.

When Byakuya opened his eyes again he found his sister staring at him, with a questioning look on her face.

"What is it Rukia?" he asked.

She looked down at her lap. "Nii-sama, may I ask you something?"

In his usual closed expression, Byakuya nodded at his sister.

Rukia looked up at Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, you don't have to answer if you don't wish to, but…what was Hisana-sama like?"

She felt her brother shuffle slightly next to her. Oh great, now she had gone and made him uncomfortable, nice going…

"She was…This was her favourite place to visit." Rukia looked back at Byakuya as he indicated the field they were in, the sound of the stream trickling further on the side of the bank.

"…Oh, I see." Rukia replied after a lengthy pause, mentally kicking herself at her lame response. But looking at her brother, Byakuya seemed to be talking to himself more. He was staring into the horizon and, though he still wore his closed expression, it seemed more…warm.

"Most of the time she was fixated on finding you but when she wasn't sometimes we would come down here…I would train and she would sit under the trees."

Rukia felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. She felt bad though, sitting there feeling sorry for herself when she had never even known her sister, yet…had things turned out differently…she could have had a sister to grow up with. What would have changed? Would she have turned out more girly, perhaps?

Rukia looked down at her hands. "…Are we alike at all…?"

"No."

She looked up in shock at her brother. Byakuya tilted his gaze toward her.

"Hisana was slightly bigger than you, and her hair was longer. And…" Byakuya's eye glinted "you have more spirit than she ever did. Not to mention a lot more bossy."

Rukia smiled. "I'm not quite sure what to make of that comment, nii-sama." She said teasingly at him.

Byakuya of course didn't smile back, but his expression seemed to ease as he looked back over the field.

--

"Woman," Ulquiorra said, coming through the door and shutting it behind him "after much deliberation and barely any sleep-"

A squealing blur of white and orange came flying into his chest, quivering and trembling. Ulquiorra blinked and looked down onto a crown of rich orange hair and a trembling Orihime with her head downcast.

"Woman…what in the world?" Ulquiorra asked, wondering if all this time in this room really had made her go mad. Orihime looked up at him with watery brown eyes, and his breath hitched in his throat.

Turning she mutely pointed to the wall above her bed. Directly above her headboard there rested a large brown spider.

"It's a spider" Ulquiorra said with a hint of amusement, looking at her quivering body.

"I know that!" Orihime said frowning "But it's scary!"

For the life of him, the Arrancar couldn't understand what was so scary about a measly creature so slow and weak it often died moving from place to place.

Orihime tugged at his arm. "Please get rid of it, Ulquiorra-san!"

He looked down at the girl tugging him. "You're not afraid of Aizen-sama but you're afraid of a spider?" he said, allowing himself a small chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Orihime insisted, folding her arms "It came in through the window and it's moved all the way to the wall by my bed! What if it jumps on me while I'm sleeping?"

"I highly doubt that would happen." Ulquiorra said, walking over to the side of the bed with his hands in his pockets. As he approached the wall the spider recoiled higher up the wall. "See? It's just coming in out of the cold outside." He said.

He looked back at Orihime, who was standing a little further away still looking uncertain.

He sighed. "If it bothers you _that_ much…" He reached swiping the spider easily between his hands and walked over to the window, placing it on the windowsill where it scuttled out.

"Thank you Ulquiorra-san!" Orihime said happily, throwing her arms around him again. Ulquiorra just shook his head. Suddenly she blushed and pulled off him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Uh, what did you want to say Ulquiorra-san? I've already had breakfast and it's too early for lunch…" she mumbled.

"After much deliberation and barely any sleep…" Ulquiorra sighed "…I've decided to fetch you your silly human toys from your house."

She had asked him the previous night during a discussion at supper if he could fetch her some possessions from her house, just some books to read. At first he had blatantly refused but her continuous pleadings and declarations of being bored to death he had relented, on the condition she let him think about it.

Oh, thank you!" Orihime leaped up and threw herself on him in a giant bear hug, smothering him. Ulquiorra, who thought he had learned by now to prepare himself for Orihime's hugs, was once again caught by surprise.

"Yes, yes. Alright…" he discreetly blew off a strand of orange hair that had fallen across his lips. She lifted herself up, blushing slightly. "Sorry, but still thank you!" she smiled at him and backed up a bit.

Ulquiorra sighed inwardly. The woman really was getting spoiled…but he continually convinced himself that it was the _only_ way he could ensure her loyalty to Aizen-sama…he reminded himself over and over.

Orihime cocked her head sideways. "Is there something wrong, Ulquiorra-san?" she asked, watching him. Ulquiorra looked back at her. "Don't be silly woman." He said impassively.

He turned around. "I will return later. Don't expect me at lunch."

He shut the door behind him. Orihime's smile dropped. She sank onto her bed, placing a hand over her forehead.

"My heart is beating so rapidly" she murmured "no, this is just because Ulquiorra-san is the only person who I've really seen these past few weeks, that's why I feel this way towards him…"

She let out a humourless laugh. What a joke. She had feelings for him. There she admitted it to herself.

"But why?" she asked herself. He had taken her from her friends, her home, locked her up in this room she was barely allowed to leave.

But…he had also cared for her despite it being his duty he had never complained, listened to her, spent time with her.

She remembered his anger on the night he had protected her from Noitora.

Was it his duty to go fetch her things from the living world…somehow she didn't think so…

He had shown more of an interest in her than Kurosaki-kun ever had…

She realized this with a shocked hand to her mouth. "What a terrible thing to think!" she berated herself angrily. But then again, it was only the truth right?

She thought about it more. "Ulquiorra-san, you're a good person, you just don't know it being blinded to follow orders from Aizen. But maybe that's part of what I like about you…you're loyal to one person. Like me."

She blinked as she said that. Then she realized.

"Kurosaki-kun, I…don't miss you anymore." She smiled. "I…think I've found someone else to be loyal to."

She just hoped she was making the right decision.

--

"Welcome all you adjuchas" Aizen addressed the roaring crowd of hollows gathered in his hall "I have invited you here in the hopes that…you might impress me."

The hollows screeched back in return, their shouts echoing off the walls like nails on a chalkboard. Grimmjow's lip curled. Low-level adjuchas like this always managed to disgust him; they were like wriggling bacteria in his eyes.

Aizen held up a hand to silence them. "You may now attack at random, eliminate your opponents and I might see fit to install you in my army." Aizen smiled. "Begin."

The resounding screeches that followed and the wet sounds of flesh tearing flesh made Grimmjow roll his eyes boredly. Really why did they have to be here?

"Oh yes, my valued Espada" Aizen turned to face his elite warriors who flanked both his sides "Would anyone care to explain to me where Ulquiorra is?"

Grimmjow blinked. That's right, that idiot wasn't here, was he. So where was he?

There was a stony silence from the Espada.

"Aizen-sama, I am not able to sense his reatsu anywhere" Tousen announced "That may imply he is in the human world."

"Without my permission?" Aizen replied. He was not smiling.

Even Noitora wondered how Ulquiorra, the ever-obeying serf, would find a legitimate reason to shirk his duties and miss an opportunity to kiss Aizen's feet.

"Would you like me to locate him and bring him to you Aizen-sama?" Tousen asked, clicking his sword out of his hilt.

"No" Aizen replied, turning back to face the front "I trust when he returns he will have a worthy explanation for disregarding my orders. Because if he does not…"

"Yes Aizen-sama" Tousen bowed and retreated.

--

**A/N: Well, overall I think this chapter could have been better but oh well. As you can see I'm kind of a fan of coupling up unusual characters and seeing if they work or not, who agrees with me that Shinji and Hiyori are so cute together?**

**I've always kind of wondered if Rukia's interest in her sister ever peaked after she found out about her, if Hisana was alive it would quite interesting comparing the two sisters.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, hope to hear from you guys :)**

**Till next chapter, bye!**


	13. wArNiNg

A/N:

**A/N:**** Hey guys! First of all I'd like to say I'm sorry this has been posted late, but it was actually due to my stupid brother using up our entire internet cap. That resulted in me only being able to post this on the first of September, so sorry about that :D**

**I hope you're all still enjoying the story, I'm going to be wrapping it up sooner or later, got most of the last few chapters planned out, but if you have any suggestions-let me know, before it's too late!**

**Well, that's all for now, please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 13: ****wArNiN****g**

"Ulquiorra" Aizen addressed his powerful subordinate, who was currently kneeling on one knee before him. Aizen was not smiling.

"Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra replied blankly, closing his eyes, one hand fisting. His pure white coat draped around him brushing the turquoise tiling of the hall.

The hall which had been covered with blood several hours earlier.

The hall in which he had missed the ceremony.

The ceremony that he had missed…

He had missed one of the most important events held here in Las Noches. All because he could not say no to his human charge's request.

"I need not elaborate on why you have been called here" a finger of Aizen's tapped on the arm of his chair, he was furious "I believe it is you who owes me an explanation."

"My lord," Ulquiorra looked up at his master, his creator, with his expressionless green eyes "It is entirely my fault that I missed the selection. My charge, Inoue Orihime, bade a request of me, to which I complied, resulting in me missing the ceremony unintentionally."

"Oh?" Aizen's tone lightened an octave "And what request might that be?"

Ulquiorra faultered a split second. To his left and right, his right hand men, his minions, Gin and Tousen flanked Aizen like guard dogs. He disliked having to explain his reasoning to them too.

"She…asked me to go to her house in the human world, and fetch her some books to occupy her time here." Ulquiorra explained slowly, out of the corner of his eye watching Gin open one eye a fraction to reveal a slit of red.

"And you complied?" Aizen challenged him, raising both eyebrows in seriousness "Without any thought that this may be an attempt to communicate with her comrades or friends? That no message could be hidden in any books?"

"I did consider it Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra replied, bowing respectfully and standing "However, just over a month ago when I first informed her of her business here, I watched her every movement through a bracelet spiritually connecting her vision to mine. She made no moves to leave any obvious messages to her friends."

"I see" Aizen said, relaxing slightly "And where are those books now?"

"I have delivered them to her, Aizen-sama."

"I see. I understand you were trying to allow her more ease while staying here, but this does not excuse you leaving Hueco Mundo without permission, and missing the adjuchas meeting."

"Yes Aizen-sama."

"You will return here after dinner, to receive your punishment."

"Yes Aizen-sama."

The black-haired Espada bowed and retreated, shutting the oak doors behind him.

"My, my, my" Gin interjected with a shady grin "that was something I thought I'd never see, Ulqui-kun disobeyin' orders…"

"Never-the-less," Tousen said, folding his arms "the plan does seem to be yielding results. Would it be safe to say your experiment has succeeded Aizen-sama?"

"Not just yet," Aizen replied brooding "Right now I am eighty percent sure it has, however I must be one hundred percent sure it has. More importantly-"

Aizen stood up, running a hand through his hair. "There is something else that is beginning to worry me."

The former 5th division captain turned to his associates. "The lure is taking far too long."

Gin abruptly stopped smiling. "What do you mean Aizen-sama?" Tousen asked quickly.

"Have you not thought it too? It has been a month and Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends are nowhere to be seen, I had thought they would have attempted to rescue her by now, it is almost winter…"

"No matter whether we trap them here in the end or not" Tousen said "they will still be defeated."

Aizen shook his head. "No, that is not the principle of the matter. I want Kurosaki Ichigo to be trapped and watch all of his friends die before his eyes, I want to enrage him. It will make him all the more powerful when I transform him into an Arrancar."

"Aizen-sama?" Gin said in surprise, his eyes slitting open "…ya really intend to do that? Are ya sure it's wise?"

Aizen smiled and nodded. "I do not intend to let such power, such raw talent before me go to waste. No killing is not necessary. When the living world and Soul Society have disintegrated I intend to rule, with Kurosaki Ichigo as my strongest warrior…and Inoue Orihime as my top healer."

Gin observed with reverence his leader.

"First, we must speed up the luring process, and while we're at it let's kill two birds with one stone." Aizen alleged, walking down onto the hall tiles. He held up a hand to his soldiers, who followed him.

"We need to lure Kurosaki Ichigo out of hiding, and at the same time make Inoue Orihime resent him." He mused aloud, staring at the ceiling.

He looked around. "I know just how. Tousen, bring me Syazel-Apollo immediately."

"I know that smile" Gin said smoothly "ya get that smile after ya get a really mean and evil idea."

"You are hurting my feelings Gin." Aizen remarked, his smile unfaltering.

"What about Hinamori?"

"Oh yes, you're right I do get rather excited when plotting schemes like these."

--

Orihime was lying on her bed, day dreaming, _The Iliad_ lying open next to her.

She smiled, it figured Ulquiorra would choose one of those books from her room. She had awoken to find a small stack of books on the floor beside her bed. He had dropped them off while she had taken a nap after lunch.

Ulquiorra had been in her room…the thought made her open her eyes.

Not even Kurosaki-kun had entered her room, her most personal place. She closed her eyes. She wondered if he had thought anything of it. Had he liked it? Had he disliked it?

Did he not care less?

Did he care about her the same way she did him?

Orihime blinked at the sudden thought. They had been spending every day together talking, she personally felt as though they had become closer.

She knew she really shouldn't think of such things, but she couldn't help but wonder…what if there was a shadow of a chance that Ulquiorra…maybe had the same feelings for her that she had for him…?

Hoping and dreaming, that was what she was doing. It was _Ulquiorra_ she was thinking of here, she reminded herself. But still, it was theoretically possible…

But even if he did, there would be no way anything could ever happen…She was human, he was…not human. (No matter how human he seemed to her)

Also, they were on different sides, despite the fact that she was being forced to work for his side…but then again he was only really doing it out of loyalty to Aizen, his creator.

Tired of thinking in circles, Orihime's thoughts drifted to an interesting conversation she had had with him, several days ago…

_Orihime had been telling him what she had wanted to with her life before she had been captured. __Naturally it was her who had touched on the topic, not him._

"_I…want to get married" Orihime said, blushing slightly at the thought "…and have children of my own."_

_Marriage, a family, a life. All of that now seemed like someone else's thoughts in someone else's life. So much around her had changed in just a few short weeks._

_When she looked up she saw Ulquiorra staring at her unabashedly._

"_It…is beyond me…__" Ulquiorra said in monotone, rubbing one hand "…You humans live on your emotions, you spend your whole lives chasing a purpose that rests on someone else's emotion? It is such a dismal way to live."_

"_Hmm? No it's not." Orihime countered patiently, she had learned by now that the Arrancar's knowledge of human-related things was very limited. "Ulquiorra-san, emotions are the very things that shape our existence, our decisions."_

"_Human decisions." Ulquiorra corrected her._

"_You said yourself that Arrancar are created with some emotion" Orihime countered._

"_Hm" Ulquiorra shook his head dismissively "Humans feel emotions far more powerful than Arrancar. We only feel about a portion of what you humans feel. Emotions are weaknesses, just obstacles."_

"_Who told you that?" Orihime asked, shifting her position._

"…_Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world "He says he created us with minimum emotion in allowance for us to be perfect soldiers, to not be weak...Well at least most of us." He added in, a certain greasy-haired Arrancar in mind. _

_Orihime took in this information, storing it. "And it doesn't make you mad that he did that to you?"_

_Ulquiorra looked slightly confused, his green eyes flickering with the thought. He ran his thoughts through his mind, trying to find a problem, but found none._

"_No" he said after a while "Aizen-sama created me, like the other Espada. We are bound to serve him even if it kills us."_

"_I see" Orihime said softly._

_She actually felt sorry for the Arrancar now…Aizen told them lies, manipulated them to do his will, and created them without their original emotions…It really was awful…_

"_In any case" Ulquiorra continued, folding his arms "I am grateful to Aizen-sama for giving me life, and not being bound by emotions allows me freedom."_

"_Emotions only encage you if you let them" Orihime said, tucking a strand of orange hair behind her ear "but listen, they can be a driving force to someone's strength. They can spur someone on to protect what they love. Just like Kurosaki-kun…" she trailed off, looking to her side. _

_Ulquiorra sensed the change in her demeanor at the mention of the pathetic shinigami's name. _

_Orihime shook her head, looking up. "Well, it's very nice that you've been coming here to talk to me, I feel a lot less lonely now! I think now I can even give my mental flowers their water! They have been withering and dying lately!"_

_Ulquiorra blinked again as the girl closed her eyes tightly and focused hard on something she was imagining. _

"_You really are strange, Orihime."_

_Orihime's eyes flew open. "You…you called me by my first name!" she gasped, placing a hand over her mouth._

_Ulquiorra shrugged. "You asked me to, didn't you?"_

_He was slightly surprised to see the girl staring at him with shimmering eyes. She closed them, looking down. _

_Perhaps he had one the wrong thing by saying her name?_

"_Are you al-"_

"_Thank you." She said, looking up with a sad smile "I didn't think you would, so it just caught me by surprise, I'm sorry." She whispered._

_After all this time, Ulquiorra had decided that trying to understand females was better left undone._

"_Woman" he said, closing his eyes "You're not supposed to apologise there."_

"_Sorry" she said again quietly "It's just…nobody usually calls me by my first name. It's just always Inoue. Just Inoue."_

_So that was it, the girl really was lonely. Ulquiorra analyzed her as she wiped her eyes away. His thoughts strayed back to when he had grudgingly complemented her when he first saw her in her dress. He had meant it, and looking at her now, he saw it suited her even more for some strange reason. _

_Like the Arrancar uniform was extension of her…he was unusually comfortable with the thought of her staying and him caretaking her for the duration of her stay in Hueco Mundo until Aizen-sama's plans came to fruition. _

"_You are feeling __loneliness are you not?" Ulquiorra commented more than questioned "it's easy to see."_

_Orihime wiped her nose and gaped at him. "Wha-no I'm not!" she said defensively._

_Ulquiorra looked at her. "You see how your emotions can be used against you?" he asked._

_Orihime no longer looked cross, but impressed._

"_Ulquiorra-san…how is it that you know so much of emotions and can read them so well, yet never really experience them yourself?"_

_The lean Espada paused. "…Because I know all." He said simply, with a hint of humour._

_Orihime__ smiled but then looked down._

"_I…miss my friends, I…thought they would come to rescue me. I mean-" she looked up, waving her hand wildly "-I am very glad they didn't, because I am not worth their time but…" she broke off, blinking sadly._

_Strangely the black haired Espada didn't feel annoyed by her weak display of emotion as he usually would. _

_He considered telling her about Noitora's little misadventure__ in the human world, but decided that would not help further his mission, which was to turn the girl against her friends._

"_That matters not now, you have another home now, serving Aizen-sama's purpose, with me as your watcher."_

_He had meant it as a statement, but somehow that seemed to strangely cheer her up._

"_Yes…I am…with you__, aren't I?" she smiled._

"_Time for bed woman__" Ulquiorra concluded abruptly, standing up. _

_Orihime yawned, fanning herself. "Yes I actually am rather tired…"_

_Ulquiorra walked to the door, and looked over his shoulder. The girl had collapsed on her bed, and was stretching and sinking into the pillows. She looked at him._

"_Night Ulquiorra-san."_

"…_Good night…__"_

_She quickly fell asleep, unaware of her caretaker's immobility outside._

_Closing the door, the black haired teenager stopped for a moment, thinking._

_Ulquiorra shook his head. This human girl was hopeless…_

_He began to walk back to his chamber, still deep in thought._

_Perhaps after Aizen-sama became supreme ruler he would allow the girl to stay with them, at least then she wouldn't waste energy being so melancholic and lonely…_

Orihime blinked and smiled. It didn't seem to add up that Arrancar didn't feel things like humans did…at least not with Ulquiorra.

He seemed different…he was a paradox, a contradiction.

So closed off at times, and so engaging at other times. Orihime wondered if he actually didn't feel emotions similarly like he said, or if he just unconsciously put a block on them and thought he couldn't feel them, from all the things Aizen had told him.

His intrigue, intelligence, black hair, green eyes…The more she thought of him the more her desire grew…it was no longer a puppy-like longing she had felt for Kurosaki-kun, it really was pure desire that a woman felt for a man…

Orihime put a hand to her forehead, if she didn't keep her thoughts in check, she could end up doing something regrettable…but she could still daydream…

_If only I could kiss him for real…_

--

Ichigo sat with his back against a rock, looking up at the ceiling of the deserted warehouse, that had been his home for the past month or so.

Under the training of the vizards his power had increased incredibly, his holding time of his hollow mask had successfully increased from 15 minutes to a little under an hour, before he began to feel the draining effects of it. It was amazing really, what the vizards' training over the past month had done.

Ichigo frowned, fisting his palm. So why did he not feel particularly happy about it?

He had already accepted that it wasn't his fault his power hadn't been great enough to save Rukia at that particular time she needed saving, she had made that quite clear herself. He now had the power he needed to protect his family and his loved ones without worry. So why did he feel, for lack of a better word, so _hollow _over his fantastic achievement?

Ichigo sighed inaudibly. The vizards had argued all through the morning about what to have for lunch and had eventually settled on going out to eat somewhere, to which Ichigo had pointedly refused. So, he was left guarding the hideout by himself, with a bit of free time to kill.

Inoue. The thought of her seemed so unreal now. It was almost as though she had never existed. It was almost as though she were a distant figure he could randomly recall from a dream or trance.

Ah. That was why he was feeling so down.

Although he had never really been close to her, he found himself thinking more of her recently as a spur to continue fighting, long after his muscles protested, long after his rational mind protested.

When she had been here (so long ago) it was as though she was always trying to get closer to him. But he had never let her. He had never let many people get close after his mother died. But now that she was gone, he found himself regretting not getting to know her better…

Ichigo shook his head. What was he thinking? He was thinking like the Arrancar had already killed her or whatever. That hadn't happened. That wasn't going to happen.

_You're still so much a child, Ichigo_

"Hm?" Ichigo looked up and around. Zangetsu had materialized before him, wearing an annoyingly superior smirk.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo started, then raised an eyebrow "What's with self-satisfied look?"

_You are so typical of a child, sitting there thinking up an answer to every little problem that presents itself to you._

Ichigo's brooding expression turned grumpy and he folded his arms. "Oh I'm sorry, and exactly what do you do when you have to sort out a problem? What your the answer, oh great one?"

Zangetsu chuckled and swirled, vanishing and materializing above Ichigo, making him crane his neck to look up.

_You worry you have not been a good friend to Miss Inoue. You worry you cannot protect Rukia. You worry you cannot beat Aizen and protect your friends__. You worry far too much._

_It's proven to cause wrinkles._

Ichigo faultered, coughing on a non-existent drink in his mouth. "So you say my problem is that I care?" he asked incredulously.

_That is precisely what I mean.__ You worry over things which you have no immediate control like the past and future. The outcome of the war will have a great hand dealt by you but ultimately it has been pre-destined, you can only follow the path that has been set out for you. Why worry about anything else?_

Ichigo's frown slowly dropped. Zangetsu was right, if he had ignored Inoue in the past it didn't matter now, because he would be different to her this time round and that was what mattered…

"So, you're saying you believe in fate?" Ichigo asked his sword's spirit with honest surprise.

_Yes, don't you? Don't you believe you were born for this, Ichigo?_

"I don't know."

_Ah, that is why you are young. Now listen to me, I am an extension of you. I know your fears and emotions. They are natural, don't try to fight being afraid._

"I'm afraid?" Ichigo asked blankly, his arms still folded.

_Yes, haven't you been aware of it this whole time? This war will be more cruel and violent than anything you have ever experienced, it's alright to be afraid. People are going to die, nothing can prevent that._

Ichigo looked down. "You're not exactly helping me, Zangetsu." He said quietly.

_In time you will help yourself, Ichigo. Until then, it's ok to be afraid, but do not obsess over these things, it is not healthy. Your conscience is vicious, you're too hard on yourself. No one is judging you like you think they are. No one expects you to be responsible for their own lives or their own happiness. That, ultimately, is up to every single individual._

Ichigo blinked. He hated admitting when his wizened sword was right. And this time he was _very_ right. But Zangetsu always managed to make him feel better.

"Well thanks Zangetsu, that was once again, very eye-opening." He said slightly sarcastically.

Zangetsu shook his head patiently, diffusing back into the sword.

Ichigo looked up as he felt flairs of familiar reatsu. "Oi, Ichigo, we're back!" called a familiar, shady voice from the top of the stairs.

There was a slap followed by an "Ow!"

"What was that for Hiyori?"

"Don't shout at the top of your lungs behind people, you'll make them go deaf!"

"Hey, I'm the leader I should be in front anyway, so don't shout at me when I give leader-like announcements!"

"Che, in your dreams you're a leader, cowardly baldy!"

Ichigo, stood up and smiled and shook his head as he listened to the bantering, of the vizards whom he had come to regard as somewhat of another family.

They really weren't that bad after all, the vizards…

--

Orihime looked up as she sensed that familiar reatsu coming near the door, unlocking it, pushing it open. She smiled candidly as her captor shut the door behind him, his green eyes finding hers.

"Ulquiorra-san" she said gently "it isn't dinner time yet."

"I'm aware of that."

Ulquiorra paused, one hand unconsciously flexing at his side. It wasn't dinner time yet it was true, he had just…found himself coming here. He had just received news he was to be punished, to receive it after dinner…and found himself wandering back here, where she was…

Slight numbness still held over his body.

He had never disobeyed orders before, had always been disciplined, and followed orders impeccably.

Now he was given news that he was to be punished, which of course he agreed with, but the very notion was something he was not used to.

_She_ had distracted him, gotten him into a dilemma, yet here he was to see her again, because he was used to coming here out of habit.

Habit and routine were the things which gave him confidence and comfort.

But it seemed as though everything was changing right before his eyes, and he was only noticing it now.

He no longer knew the border between following orders and making his charge smile or be happy or whatnot. No longer knew the difference between discovery and observation, or conversation and interrogation. It was as if his foundation was cracking beneath him, leaving him on a slab of uncommon vulnerability.

He noticed the open book lying at her side on the bed and snapped out of his reverie.

"Were the books I chose to your liking?" He asked automatically.

"Yes, thank you very much for getting them for me, Ulquiorra-san" Orihime said softly, her eyes glowing "It was very kind of you…"

Ulquiorra swallowed unnoticeably. "Kind?"

Her smile, if possible, brightened. "Hai." She said, putting the book down and placed a hand on the space next to her on her bed, inviting him to sit down.

He should refuse, he was her superior, her guard, and it was only right he stood higher than her, however…

Unable to understand why he couldn't refuse her, Ulquiorra placed his hands in his pockets and, after a second's deliberation, walked over and sat down upright next to her, feeling more awkward and unusual by the minute.

Orihime was slightly surprised that he had quietly accepted her invitation.

"Um, Ulquiorra-san" she began, fiddling with a piece of hair "I hope there was no trouble with you fetching my things?"

Ulquiorra considered telling her of his punishment for a second and then locked eyes with his charge. All thought seemed to float out his head at the sight of her delicate features showing concern. Her eyes seeking his, her lips slightly parted, her hair falling over one shoulder.

"No" the black-haired Espada pronounced "There was no trouble."

Orihime smiled again. "Thank goodness, I'm glad."

They were silent for a few moments. Ulquiorra looked as though he wished to say something. He didn't seem himself.

"It was not kindness…" Ulquiorra suddenly stated quietly, his eyes focusing on the carpet before him.

Orihime watched her captor next to her. He was rigid; his eyes were set straight ahead, his teal marks making him look so melancholy. Could something have happened?

"It was my duty to ensure you would…co-operate…" Ulquiorra finished, aware that that statement sounded ridiculous, even to him.

Orihime paused.

"I don't believe that." She said simply, folding her arms.

Ulquiorra looked at her with a hint of surprise in his deadpan eyes. Orihime wondered what could have happened to make him act so unusual.

"Do you feel uneasy at the thought of having a good side?" Orihime asked him curiously, holding his gaze.

He tore his gaze away looking at the carpet again.

"Arrancar do not have good sides, or bad sides. Arrancar do not experience kindness, we only obey." He added in slightly callously "Do not presume that you, a human, would know or understand our situation."

Orihime stared for a few seconds.

"I don't presume to understand the Arrancar's situation, because I don't." she said slowly, determined to prove to him that he had been good to her "But in the time I've been here, you've treated me better than I've ever been treated…well nearly. You've been a friend to me; you've talked to me and listened to me. You saved me when you actually didn't need to; you've actually been to my house and given me my books."

Orihime took a breath, was it worth it, saying what she wanted to say next?

"You may not think you're kind Ulquiorra-san…but I do. I see it in you. It's there whenever you're here with me…I- I think you're- amazing…"

She looked down quickly, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, painfully aware of the furious blush painting her cheeks.

_Oh no, __I've just said something seriously stupid and embarrassing!_

She jumped as she felt a finger brush against her right cheek.

Ulquiorra had unconsciously moved closer to her, his natural curious indistinct taking over his discomfort.

"You're cheeks have gone red again" he stated, past discomfort forgotten, he ran his thumb over his forefinger and looked at her again "They're warm." He said quietly "Remind me again why this happens?"

Ulquiorra sometimes forgot the meaning of personal space. Orihime swallowed, and went redder.

This caused Ulquiorra to be more interested and he placed his whole hand against her cheek.

Orihime swallowed again but, taking a risk, closed her eyes at the sensation. She placed her small hand over his pale one and held it there.

Ulquiorra watched her facial features, her eyes had slid closed and she seemed to be enjoying the feel of his hand against her face. She still hadn't explained the redness to him, and he was quickly forgetting about it anyway.

He could feel her pulse rise, and she opened her eyes to look at him, her gaze gave way to some hot, unrecognizable emotion that sent his pulse up in reaction. Breaths coming out in short puffs, Orihime reached out and took hold of Ulquiorra's free hand from his pocket.

Her fingers ghosted over his palm and laced through his, resting them lightly on his lap.

What in the world was she doing? Ulquiorra wondered as his gaze rose from their joined hands to her brightened grey eyes that held his gaze with fervor.

It was as though she had consumed alcohol and couldn't think straight, all she could see were Ulquiorra's striking, slender hand, his confused green eyes and his mouth.

She couldn't take his eyes off his mouth; it was all she wanted right now…

Ulquiorra's eyes dropped to his right shoulder as Orihime raised her hand from her own cheek and placed it on there. He looked back, his expression betraying nothing but his eyes conveying a struggle.

He watched her lean in, tilting her neck up to him. Their eyes still locked her features coy and enticing, his expressionless. He had not even removed his hand from her cheek as she came in closer. Orihime shut her eyes, shut out reason, and began to press her lips onto his.

Warning. Danger.

Ulquiorra had just begun to feel the tickling sensation of her full lips, before he pulled his head away and retracted his hands, before she could even properly kiss him.

Orihime's eyes snapped open. He had gotten up and was making his way to the door. Oh no, what had she been thinking?

She smacked herself on the forehead, trying to get rid of the embarrassing, coursing high temperature that was still passing through her.

"Ulquiorra! Please, wait!" she jumped and ran after him.

If he walked out that door now, there was a chance he would never walk in again, not after what had just happened.

He turned to her as she skidded to a halt in front of him. "Please! Please," she begged, bowing in front of him "forgive me-I wasn't thinking of what I was doing…It will not happen agai-"

"This is getting dangerous, Orihime."

Orihime looked up in surprise. Not only had he just called her by her first name, but had he also kind of admitted…?

"I'm sorry I over-stepped the boundary," she pleaded with him, who now looked more closed off than ever "Please forgive me, let's just pretend that didn't happen…"

Her eyes were begging, pleading. And in that moment, Ulquiorra realized why, for the past several weeks, everything ceased to make sense around her.

"I cannot do that, we cannot do that." Ulquiorra responded, his eyes glazed over with automatic precision "I can no longer pretend that you do not affect me. Everything you do affects me."

He looked down a moment before looking up "I almost submitted to you, to my desires…" Orihime's breath hitched "…And that means that I have failed as your watcher, your caretaker."

He turned around, unable to look at her anymore, not from disgust of her, but of himself. She had been right, and he had been wrong. He did do kind things for her, he did feel emotions around her. She had figured him out better than he had himself.

He wanted her. Her body, her soul…he wanted all of her.

He wanted to continue protecting her, and he wanted her to want him.

He had actually been consciously desiring something that was not his, but his master's.

Logic, reason and rationality. All things that his world was based on were systematically crumbling away to a myriad of human-like emotion and feeling.

And that was frightening. Having never been afraid of an opponent before, he now felt fear of this woman, and what she was doing to him.

She was sobbing dryly behind him. He could hear her. "Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra-san, please-"

"I'm sorry."

It slipped out of his mouth consciously, but before he let her register it he opened the door with precision, and shut it behind him, locking it loudly.

The moment Orihime was faced with a closed door, she kneeled on the floor in front of it.

Why? Why had she been so stupid and caught up in the moment?

Why did things have to end up this way?

Now any possibility of even a friendship remaining between them was ruined in a span of minutes.

"…_my desires…"_

His voice seemed to ring in her head; she placed a hand over her watering eyes. He had felt something for her too, he had admitted it, but now… nothing would come from it and the thought just made her miserable. She had been too headstrong.

_Oh God, what have I done…?_

--

"My lord" Syazel concealed his irritation at being awoken from his nap well, closing his eyes bending on one knee before the high throne of Aizen.

Aizen smiled, whirling around yet another glass of wine.

"Syazel-Apollo, please excuse this previously unplanned audience, but I have a great personal favour to entrust upon you."

"Yes my Lord?" The pink-haired bespectacled Arrancar looked up, his interest peaking at this unusual declaration.

Aizen adjusted himself in his seat. "You see Syazel-Apollo, I structure my plans through logic and reasoning…" he began primly "and the most logical way of taking care of our enemies is by making them come to us. But-" he held up a thin finger "That is where the problem comes in."

Syazel suppressed rolling his eyes in front of his master, why couldn't he just cut to the chase?

"Our enemies have yet to encroach our territory, namely Kurosaki Ichigo. This fails to add up, because we have taken something of his, his friend Inoue Orihime. Tousen here-"

Aizen indicated lazily to the dreadlocked warrior flanking his left "- recently entered the human world in order to search for Kurosaki Ichigo's reatsu, he failed to find it."

"That would surely mean he is training in Soul Society, my Lord?" Syazel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aizen shook his head. "No. The Kurosaki boy would not do that. He would not take the risk of training in an outlying area, leaving his friends and family vulnerable to any possible attacks." Aizen leaned forward "He is there. In the living world. We just need to find out where."

"I see my Lord, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, I am of the opinion that Miss Inoue is aware of his whereabouts, but you see, I'm sure she'll need a little…persuasion."

Syazel grinned. "Do I detect a little foul play in the works, my Lord?"

Aizen smiled. "I want you to create a machine that scans electrical impulses from the brain and projects them on the wall."

Syazel raised an eyebrow. "That seems a bit of a strange torture method my Lord…" he broke of with disappointment.

Aizen grinned. "Trust me. It will have the sufficient effect. Oh and let Ulquiorra know that he will be assisting in this project Syazel. Yes…Ulquiorra will be key in making Miss Inoue talk…"

"I will get right to it, my Lord…"

--

To Be Continued

**A/N: I think Aizen is an alcoholic. I can't remember if it's in the manga or not, but he seems to really enjoy kicking back with wine in all the pics I've seen of him.**

**I hope I conveyed Ulquiorra's feelings of loss and confusion as he faces things that cannot be explained with reason or logic, and I hope I didn't make him out-of-character in the major scene. For those of you that do think so, I'll try and explain his reasons for seeming so. **

**Ulquiorra's world has always been regulated by logic and orders, but being with Orihime has caused emotions he wasn't even aware of to show themselves. Ulquiorra has never been in this type of situation before, and therefore has no idea what to do, and confiding in someone else would not only be risky but also a sign of weakness. So he is currently trapped in a grey area of being aware of his feelings but not knowing how to deal with them.**

**Hope that clears up his behaviour a bit, that's at least how I structured his behaviour.**

**Review please, please, please! I hope this chapter's length made up for its lateness, and this chapter counts as August's chapter so there will still be a chap for September. It's my birthday in 2 weeks and a bit, I thought I'd just say that, I'm super excited!**

**Till next time, J****a!**


	14. Not Negotiation

**A/N: ****Hey there guys. My computer crashed about 3 months ago, like as in I nearly lost all my files. Luckily one of my friends is a whiz at these things and managed to removed what malicious stuff had managed to get on there.**

**And as soon as my comp was fixed I had to start preparing for final exams, so sorry about this delayed update!**

**This story will be ending soon so please enjoy the last few chapters of Espirito a la Fuga.**

**Chapter 14****-Not Negotiation**

"Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said, on one knee and staring at the floor "After interacting with the girl I have managed to discover her weaknesses."

Aizen lounged boredly on his white throne, swirling a glass of red wine around.

"Very good Ulquiorra." He noted, satisfaction clearly written on his face.

Here he was, revealing the observations he had made in the last several weeks of the human woman, only hours earlier he had discovered himself his undeniable desire for her.

Feeling slightly heavy in the chest and unusually dizzy, Ulquiorra took a breath and began to speak.

"The woman has several weaknesses but the most obvious one is her loyalty to the Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, it seems as though she is harboring feelings of affection for him."

"Oh my" Aizen remarked lightly, as though suddenly remembering a personal joke.

"A-another" Ulquiorra heard himself speak "is her naïve trust and her prominent display of emotion. I managed to make her trust me in short time. She also believes too easily in things she is told. Given she trusts whoever tells her, she will believe what she is told."

_I even see the good in you…you may think you're tough and enclosed. But I see it, the goodness come out of you. It's there whenever you're here with me…_

"I see." Aizen said coolly "Thank you Ulquiorra, you have done extremely well. This makes up for your earlier error, I am pleased."

"My purpose is only to serve you Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said automatically. He stood up, bowed and whirled around heading for the exit, tailcoats swishing behind him.

_I'm not so sad anymore…you're very easy to talk with. I feel like I could tell you anything._

"Ulquiorra, there is one more thing."

The fourth Espada turned and faced his master respectfully.

"This knowledge of weaknesses will be key in my plan to ensure Orihime-chan…obeys my wishes." Aizen said with a cheery glint in one eye.

"Wishes, Aizen-sama?"

"You and Syazel-Apollo have been instructed to create a false image, something that will cause great anguish or a sense of betrayal. A memory that never happened might be sufficient."

Ulquiorra gazed blandly at his master, creator.

"With respect Aizen-sama, what are your intentions for creating such an image for I-the prisoner?" he carefully concealed his curiosity from his tone which remained level.

Aizen smiled staring down at his subordinate.

"Well, she has a little something that I require and I fear she might need a little…persuasion to give it to me. But all in good time Ulquiorra. You are expected to report to Syazel-Apollo immediately, he will be assisting you."

"…Yes Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra turned abruptly and headed for the exit, maintaining a steady step.

"Oh, and Ulquiorra?" Aizen called, sipping his wine.

Not facing his master, the black-haired Arrancar stopped at the large white doors, one pale hand on the handle.

"Yes Aizen-sama?"

"I think from now on there is no real reason for you to see the girl anymore. You're discharged from caretaking her."

Ulquiorra did not respond visibly and there was a clear pause before Ulquiorra responded.

"Yes sir."

"So, if you are caught in or around her room there will be commonplace punishment, am I understood?"

"…I understand Aizen-sama. Excuse me."

The door shut quietly behind him.

--

"I still don't get how you're allowed to come down here to see me."

"I have my ways and means."

"I don't even wanna ask."

Staring off into the distance, Kurosaki Ichigo dangled one leg off the roof of the warehouse he was currently staying in. Rukia flanked his side, leaning on one leg with her arms crossed, the dusk sun catching her hair.

"Well," she said briskly "How has your training been going?"

"Good thank you." Ichigo answered shortly, still looking forward. Rukia rolled her eyes.

Ichigo was clearly getting tired of staying put and training, his reatsu was leaking off him in waves of impatience. She knew how he felt because she felt it too; they were both worried for Inoue and wanted nothing more than to bring her back safely.

"…So, have the vizards told you anything about themselves…?" Rukia began seemingly innocently. Ichigo threw her an irritated look over his shoulder.

"Nah, they've been pretty busy training me, we haven't exactly had time to sit down and have a big heart to heart, go figure that one." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Rukia rolled her eyes again. "You could be a little discreet in your disdain."

"Yeah, and you could be a little more discreet in your opinion of the vizards." Ichigo fisted a hand on the ground and pushed himself up "Cuz you've made it pretty plain you don't trust them."

She rested her arms at her side. "Can you blame me? They're enemies of Soul Society."

"Yeah, and I was once one too but you don't seem to be complaining since it was your ass I saved." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder again. Rukia was staring at him, hurt clearly evident in her violet eyes.

Ichigo sighed. "Sorry, I didn't…mean that. I've just…been under strain lately."

"Don't apologise, it's alright." She said evenly "Ichigo, perhaps you misunderstand me, they might not be bad people themselves, but their actions have led them to be regarded as enemies of Soul Society. Therefore they're enemies of me."

"So you're still willing to follow the establishment that condemned you to your death for a minimal offense with no second thought?" There was bitterness clear in Ichigo's voice.

"Yes. It's my duty."

"So even if someone wasn't bad but did something to piss Soul Society off you would write them off?"

"…Yes."

"So if I were to do something that would make Soul Society see me as an enemy, you would to?"

"…Don't put me in that position Ichigo…"

"That's a yes." Ichigo turned around, his scowl deep and unfathomably unhappy. Rukia looked tired, her eyes weary and regarding.

Ichigo stopped at Rukia side looking down on her her, and creating a bigger contrast of their heights.

"I should be getting back Rukia, you should too." Ichigo began stalking away darkly.

"Ichigo-" Rukia spun around unhappily

"Go Rukia. I'm sick of this shit right now; I'm sick of training, sick of Soul Society and you too."

Rukia sighed as she watched the back of her companion, her closest person, meld into the dusk light and exit through a concrete roof fire escape door. Ichigo did not look back.

---

The door burst open; Orihime looked up wildly from her hung head position. But to her surprise it wasn't the person she had been hoping for, quite the opposite actually.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack sauntered in with a look of clear boredom on his face, followed by the dutiful trolley pusher of her breakfast.

Orihime stood up at sight of him. "G-Grimmjow-sama" she exclaimed, cringing inwardly at the high note in her voice.

"Yea, yea" Grimmjow waved a hand in her general direction and sat himself down on her couch, resting one leg on the other knee.

Orihime looked reproachfully from her unexpected visitor to the tray; the Arrancar bowed at her and made a swift exit.

She looked back at Grimmjow. He was surveying her with his cool blue eyes, an aloof expression clear, with one arm resting on the couch head. "Well there's ya damn food, hurry up and eat it" he declared with a scathing tone "this job is bad enough and I sure as hell ain't force feedin' ya."

"Ano…Grimmjow-sama" Orihime twisted a strand of hair around her finger "where is Ulquiorra-san?"

A flicker of a smirk brushed over Grimmjow's bored visage. "He's in trouble with Aizen fer some reason" he grinned, baring his incisors "I dunno what it is, but it's gonna bring a sure change."

Orihime felt her face whiten, oh no, he had surely gotten into trouble because of her…it was all her fault…

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Ya look sick girl, hurry and eat something cuz I ain't saving ya if ya collapse."

She couldn't eat. She couldn't. All she could think about was the potentially awful punishment being dealt to Ulquiorra. Mutely, she picked up her plate of food, and robotically engulfed spoonfuls, not even taking note of what it was.

Grimmjow eased back into his position in the couch.

---

"Ulquiorra."

The flickering white light from the machine bounced around the walls and temporarily blinded him. When his eyes adjusted Syazel-Apollo focused into clear view above him.

"Well Ulquiorra" Syazel began with smooth smugness "Aizen-sama himself has instructed me to inform you that you will be important in persuading the human girl to talk."

"I still do not fully understand the point in this endeavor." the pale Arrancar did not comprehend.

"If Aizen-sama has not informed you personally you don't need to know" Syazel snapped, pulling down a white projector looking machine suspended on a podium.

The front of the projector had what could only be described as a camera lens extending from it.

The 8th Espada fiddled with the lens while Ulquiorra looked on with mild interest.

"Aah, there we go" Syazel slowly extended the lens down towards where Ulquiorra was lying, bringing it directly above his left eye.

"What do you intend to do with this?" Ulquiorra asked with concealed irritation at his personal space invasion.

"Well, this projector will scan all recollections you have of the human boy Kurosaki Ichigo and the Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia."

Before Ulquiorra could retort the lens was glued directly onto his open eyeball. It was cold and a shock and Ulquiorra found the lens forced his eye to stay open. A vague horizontal light passed over his left eye and the impulses traveled quickly through a cord attached to the projector to Syazel's computer.

"Excellent, you may sit up now Ulquiorra." As Ulquiorra forced himself up, to his bemusement he saw a bizarre mix of several Kurosaki Ichigos all projected on the wall. They were all doing different things at the same and in the middle of it all was the one projection of the Kuchiki girl, as his encounters with her had been far and few.

He raised both eyebrows slightly at the spectacle.

But Syazel was already at his computer, his back facing him.

"See what I'm going to do, fourth-kun, I'm going to take all these projections and manipulate them. Aizen's orders are to-."

"I can surmise what you're going to be doing with them."

"Sheesh, ok. Just making sure you're on the same page." Syazel grumbled, ticking away on his keyboard.

Ulquiorra was silent for only a moment.

"How is it you know what would hurt her and what wouldn't?"

Syazel looked over his shoulder and sneered. "Cuz of you fourth-kun. Duh. You spent the last month and a half to discover her weaknesses, ring a bell?"

"…"

"Well" Syazel waved a hand over his shoulder "you can go now Ulquiorra; I'll call you when I need you again."

Ulquiorra felt a wave of indecision course through him. Naturally he was to obey his master's orders, however…consciously causing Inoue Orihime pain was not an order he actively wished to follow. In all his existence he had never felt so irresolute, he had to clear himself of these troublesome emotions somehow.

"Oi! I said you can go!"

Ulquiorra made his way to the kitchen, still deep in thought, with the intention of fetching the woman's lunch. It was only when he was directly outside the kitchen did he remember he was no longer entrusted with her.

---

"Rukia-san did you and Berry-tan have an argument?" the innocent voice of Mashiro enquired behind Rukia's back as she took to the stairs which exited the training basement of the Vizards' warehouse. Her attempt to find Ichigo and straighten things out had proved fruitless, he was sulking like a baby and she didn't feel like wasting any more time.

The dark-haired woman turned around. The girlish vizard stared up at her with big curious eyes. Soul Society considered her to be a dangerous enemy…?

"…Erm, sort of." She answered awkwardly, looking to the side.

Mashiro nodded. "I thought so, he came in here storming and all huffy, even huffier than when we made him use 'The super Hiyori Walker'!"

Rukia stared at the strange looking girl. She had never really had a conversation with one of the vizards, only seen them at a distance. They were disturbed, she decided.

"You sure you don't want to stay for some supper?" Mashiro asked "Lisa's cooking is WAY better than Shinji's!"

"Ahem!"

Both girls looked around. Hirako Shinji stood there in the flesh, looking non-too pleased either about Mashiro's comment.

"Mashiro" he grumbled "go help Lisa prepare supper."

As she scampered off, Shinji folded his arms and turned back to Rukia, who surveyed him with a classic Kuchiki look of non-chalance.

Shinji grinned. He enjoyed a challenge.

"Leavin' so soon Kuchiki Rukia-san?" he enquired pleasantly.

"I have no desire to hang around in this place." Rukia responded shortly.

"I'm well aware that you don't trust us."

"So I'm sure you're aware that I'll kill you if you try anything funny before and after the Winter War." Rukia's eyes of cold steel locked with Shinji's relaxed and cool ones.

"Try anything funny?" Shinji's grin grew even wider "Define 'anything _funny_' Rukia-san"

Shinji allowed his eyes to obviously rove up and down her figure for an effect.

It succeeded with a bright blush splaying over Rukia's cheeks at being leered at so openly.

"How-how _dare_ you do something so-" Rukia spluttering stopped as Shinji took two steps up the stairs, inches away from her.

He leaned his face in close to hers and uttered a low murmur that sent a shiver down her spine. "I've got a message for you Rukia-san. Tell Soul Society they won't need to thank us for training their best fighter for them, and fer clearing' up the mess they've _allowed_ to happen."

Rukia was struck silent as Shinji slowly leaned back and cocked his head to one side, grinning charmingly. It faintly occurred to her that she had never seen Shinji this close before, and to her chagrin she found his impish demeanor and carefree look rather attractive.

As if reading her mind Shinji's one eye flickered and he leaned forward again.

"Oh and Rukia-san" he said eyeing the apprehensive Shinigami "If ya ever get tired of bein' with that boring, eunuch of a human boy and desire a _real_ man" he winked with a flirty grin "ya know where to find me."

"WHY YOU-"

"Oi!" A voice behind them caused them both to jump and spin around.

Ichigo and Hiyori were standing side-by-side, both looking equally pissed off.

"What's going on?!" They demanded in unison.

"Nothin' I was just seein' our guest out" Shinji put his hands in his pockets while Rukia's beet red face began to lighten again.

Thud! Hiyori's shoe slapped Shinji across the cheek. "Argh!" he exclaimed angrily "Why you little-"

Rukia's angered look began to lighten as she watched the two vizards argue animatedly.

Perhaps Ichigo wasn't so wrong after all…after spending a bit of time with them…it was impossible to take them seriously…

---

The great hall of Las Noches was filled with chatter, rumbling laughter ad occasional death threats. These died down at the presence arriving at the doors.

The doors burst open and in walked Ichimaru Gin, casually pulling along Orihime by the arm. She looked confused. Ulquiorra, who stood in the middle, immediately shut his eyes, dipping his head. He felt a strong desire to leave, to walk away from what was about to happen. To get away from what would inevitably occur. Unfamiliar remorse filled him, that things had to end this way for the human woman, that he had found himself so attached to

Orihime looked wildly around. The hall was filled the Espada and they all leered and grinned at her. Aizen stood at the center smiling. Tousen stood at his side. She saw Ulquiorra standing next to Noitora, who leered at her, with his eyes firmly closed.

"What…is going on here?" she asked timidly, with wide eyes.

"Aah, welcome Orihime-chan." Aizen said, bowing respectfully.

Orihime didn't like the way he said her name, gleefully, almost giddily…

"Uh…Aizen-sama" she inclined her head at the nudge of an impatient Ichimaru.

"Orihime-chan, let's not waste any time on the matter!" Aizen said cheerfully

"Orihime-chan, you have pledged your mind, body and soul to me, correct?"

_Well, forcing is a powerful point of persuasion… _"Yes Aizen-sama."

There was a soft murmur around the crowd of watching Espada and Orihime felt like one of those gladiators put on the spot and made to fight.

"Well Orihime-chan, I have a proposition for you. How would you like your freedom back?"

He said it so casually, so carelessly that for a second she thought he was joking.

"Ano…Aizen-sama?" she asked timidly, her fingers fidgeting.

"In exchange for your safe return and freedom to the human world, Orihime-chan" Aizen said lightly, but his eyes were deadly serious "you just have to do one small thing for me…"

One small thing? So this meant he didn't need her anymore?

She didn't understand, and was starting to feel more than a little afraid.

"What do you wish from me Aizen-sama?" she asked sadly, her head bowed.

Aizen smiled a cruel smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"All I want you to do is tell me the location or whereabouts of Kurosaki Ichigo. Exchange his life for yours. I think that's a fair deal, don't you?"

…

---

To Be Continued

**A/N:**** Don't mind the little interaction I put between Shinji and Rukia, I just wanted to test the dynamics between them, I can imagine Shinji being quite a flirt around all women (except Hiyori) but he also wanted to get his point across to Rukia. Nothing will happen between them, I like Shinji and Hiyori together too much, but I did enjoy writing Shinji being so playful, ha-ha. **

**Oh yes, I'm sticking with canon when it comes to the reputation of the vizards as much as possible.**

**In the manga it seems like there's no love lost between the Vizards and Soul Society, so I'm maintaining SS's general distrust for them. **

**Sorry about that whole one chapter per month thing, o****ne chapter per month my foot, circumstances just made things hard! If anyone is still reading this, thank you and thank you again :)**

**Oh well the point is I'm back now, and can now bring you consistent updates with no distractions!**

**Please review :)**


	15. The Hounded Princess

**A/N: Hey guys, been suffering from a bit of writer's block lately. However the latest Bleach chapter really jumpstarted me back into action, so thank that!**

**Hope everyone had a fabulous Valentine's Day!**

**Just to give very sensitive readers a warning, there's some violence and stuff in this chapter, so be careful!**

**Chapter 15-****The Hounded Princess**

Time seemed to slow down and break up in shards all around Orihime as the weight of Aizen's request sunk onto her shoulders. Her heart sped up and pounded painfully in her chest.

"Orihime-chan?"

Vertigo smacked her across her face and she struggled to maintain her standing position, without swaying.

"Orihime-chan?"

Orihime looked up. Aizen was smiling darkly down at her from his high, looming throne.

"I think it's a fair deal, don't you Orihime-chan? Now, if you please." Aizen gesticulated with one hand expectantly.

The only sound in the hall was Orihime's ragged breathing.

_They can't sense him in the human world. He must be training in the vizards' warehouse and they can't sense him._

"I don't know."

It spewed out of her mouth before she realized it. At the top of the raised platform in one corner, Ulquiorra opened his eyes dully.

Aizen's smile did not falter; he simply rested one cheek against his hand.

"Ah, I thought you might need a bit of persuasion" he said airily "Really, Orihime-chan you don't have to protect your friends. After all…it's not as though they've come to save you _themselves_…"

That comment jabbed at Orihime's heart.

_He's just trying to __provoke me…it's not true…I didn't wish for them to come anyway…_

"I'm sorry…" Orihime exhaled briefly and looked up "but I really don't know."

Aizen sighed audibly.

"Ulquiorra." He called calmly to his right.

The green-eyed Espada stepped forward. "Yes, sir." He responded.

"Please do show Orihime-chan the memory file you collected while on a mission."

"Yes, sir." Ulquiorra turned to face Orihime. He didn't register her at all, looked straight through her. To her horror he slipped his fingers over his one eyeball and removed it with a sticky sound. He held it at eye level to her and crushed the eyeball into a fine, gold powder.

The powder trickled through the air and began to form an image. A slightly grainy image of Ichigo and Rukia formed in the air before her.

Ichigo was dressed his Shinigami uniform as was Rukia. There was no sound, only moving mouths.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime murmured, placing a finger on her lips in disbelief.

They appeared to be arguing, that didn't seem out of the ordinary, only they really seemed to be yelling at each other.

Rukia was flaying her hands in front of him, blaring something while was responding right back pointing a finger right at her.

It looked like them, it had to be them. It looked just too real.

Then suddenly they both stopped. Rukia's violet eyes began welling up slightly with angry tears. The next words Rukia mouthed Orihime lip-read: _What about Inoue?_

He paused and looked at her. Her heart beat as she read Ichigo's response:

_She'__s not important right now._

Rukia's eyes widened. _Are you sure? _She mouthed back.

Ichigo nodded firmly.

_We can rescue her later, he responded, right now we need to focus on those that can fight. _

Rukia stared at the orange-haired boy, looking to his right. She took his one hand lightly, and he closed his over hers in return

The grainy image faded and the dust dissipated. Ulquiorra, with a newly replaced eye, stepped back into line. Syazel-Apollo let a loose smile cross his face. It was nothing dramatic and unbelievable, he was proud of himself.

Something hollow had settled in the base of Orihime's throat and threatened to swallow her from the neck up. As much as her heart told her it had all been a lie, her rational mind darkly hinted that it was true.

It was like her friends to think logically like that, but that didn't stop it from hurting.

Her friends really had decided the war was more important than her being alive…it made sense…she wasn't much use anyway…

"Well, Orihime-chan" Aizen began again "I'm sorry we had to show you that. Ulquiorra showed me that particular image after he came back from a certain mission. I hope this shows that there is more sense in putting your loyalties with us."

Aizen got up and descended from the stairs to stand right before the human girl with dead eyes. Even as she looked up at him, a little fear returned in her eyes.

"Now, now" Aizen traced Orihime's bottom lip with his thumb "A girl like you should smile more often."

The hairs pricked all over her body.

Aizen's grip hardened on Orihime's jaw. "Where is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Aizen's patience was wearing thin.

Orihime stared into his cold, hard eyes, ignoring the pain on her jaw.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes. He was afraid she would do this. Her stubborn and defiant nature would get her killed…Something which he found himself ardently hoping wouldn't happen…

_Don't be stupid woman… _

_Don't try and fool Aizen-sama…Give him what he wants…then you'll be free…_

He noticed Grimmjow was staring at him out of the corner of his eye, he faced him.

Grimmjow just shook his head and looked back at the spectacle before them.

"-going to give you one last chance" Aizen had now released her face and had folded his arms confidently.

Her look was one of utter terror "you don't have much of a choice in this Orihime-chan."

He stopped before her. She was visibly wavering. Ulquiorra felt a pang of uneasiness which he eased by clenching his fists in his pockets.

Her eyes were watering. She dropped her gaze again. Did he really expect her to betray her friends? It would break her…she would rather kill herself…

Ulquiorra actually felt a sense of alarm brewing in him, he was actually worried for the girl…He kept his impassive expression as best he could.

_Come on… Inoue Orihime…tell him…_

_Don't sacrifice yourself to save that pathetic Shinigami…you are worth far more than he is…_

The atmosphere was thick with visible tendrils of tension.

She took a deep breath.

"I don't know where Kurosaki Ichigo is, Aizen-sama."

She said in a voice so hard and clear it momentarily surprised her.

Aizen regarded her, not smiling. "Well, that is unfortunate." He stated, turning his back on her.

He clicked a finger. "Grimmjow, Syazel-Apollo, Noitora you know what to do."

In a flash, Orihime felt cold fingers close over her shoulder. What were they going to do?

"Oooo, this is going to be a lot of fun!" Noitora squealed giddily, dragging Orihime away with him, Syazel and a ruffled-looking Grimmjow.

Orihime looked around wildly, her heart about rip open from her body.

Aizen waved a hand merrily at her as he paced back up the stairs.

"As soon as you're willing to talk Orihime-chan, you know where to find me."

She was getting nauseous with terror; she looked around blindly, and caught eyes with Ulquiorra.

His eyes burned into hers with more emotion than she had ever seen, and for the first time she saw fear in them, she saw herself reflected in them…

_Ulquiorra-san…help me…_

But a moment later he closed them, and turned away, not looking back as she was lead out of the hall and left at the mercy of the Espada.

---

Orihime coughed, spluttering, her hair dark and sticking to her cheeks. She breathed shallowly, coughing; before she felt Grimmjow's hand force her head back into the bowl of freezing water.

Grimmjow lolled boredly as his hand gently held the girl's head under the water.

"She doesn't like to talk much, this one." Grimmjow said conversationally, the other hand on his hip, to Syazel-Apollo.

Syazel lounged easily on a pulled up chair. He checked his watch.

He sighed. "It's been hours and she's still not talking, I'm getting bored." Syazel whined.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Why did Aizen-sama have to pick me for the job? Noitora would have been more than enough…Where is that bastard anyway?"

"He said he went to fetch something…oh by the way" Syazel pointed a finger at Orihime "Yer gonna kill her if you don't let her up."

Grimmjow blinked. "Whoops." He said and pulled her back up. She coughed out water and her body convulsed as air entered her oxygen-deprived lungs again.

"It ends whenever you want, woman" Grimmjow informed the pale, coughing prisoner "I enjoy it less than you do. Just tell us where that orange-haired bastard is."

"I. Don't. Know!" Orihime ground out and grimaced before Grimmjow shoved her head back into the water.

"Now I'm pissed off." Grimmjow ground his teeth.

---

Orihime, in all fifteen years of her life, never comprehended she could experience so much pain in such a short amount of time. Since she had been brought here she had been beaten, electrocuted, deuced with hot and cold water, mortified.

And her torturers continuously stated that they were just getting warmed up.

Lying in a crumpled heap on the cold dark floor of the room she had been dumped in, Orihime felt Grimmjow's hands close around her shoulders and he hauled her up easily onto shaky feet.

"Now now, woman, stay on your feet, here's a chair." Grimmjow sung cheerfully, sitting Orihime down on the chair Syazel always seemed to bring.

"We brought some food for you." Syazel said in his smooth, silky voice.

Unaware of anything, Orihime felt something cold and mushy shoved into her mouth.

"Chew."

Painfully, Orihime groggily moved her jaw, attempting to swallow the disgusting substance in her mouth, but her mouth was so dry from lack of water it stuck to the roof. She coughed and hacked the mush onto the floor by Grimmjow's feet.

Grimmjow's jaw hardened in slight disgust.

"Ugh, well if she dies it's not my fault" he grumbled, turning away and crossing his arms.

Orihime felt dull tears sting at the corners of her eyes, not at what was being done to her, but that image that kept flashing over in her mind.

_She's not important right now…_

In her rational mind she _knew_ that it all wasn't true, that it has been fabricated. But had it really? It had been so long…so long since she'd been brought here…how long had it been again?

There was no point in trying to heal herself; her captors had warned her if she did that they would thrash her to within an inch of her life. She was grateful they didn't take away her hairpins at all.

Orihime's eyes rolled to her left and glazed over.

Ever since she'd been brought here, she knew she wouldn't be leaving, but she had been hoping so strongly that _he_ would come and save her, take her back home.

But Ichigo hadn't come, and hadn't that image just _proved_ he never intended to?

Perhaps that was why she had come to love Ulquiorra's presence so easily…where Ichigo had been largely vague and absent in her life, Ulquiorra had been a constant, despite the gaps in times that she had known both of them.

Ulquiorra…

Tears really did start pouring out of Orihime's eyes at the thought of the green-eyed Espada that she had come to love all too quickly.

She really did wish she could just die there and then.

---

It had been a week, Ulquiorra vaguely noted while paroling the corridors of Las Noches, since Inoue Orihime had been taken away for questioning.

His orders lately had been small and steadily easy, like training new Arrancar recruits and strategic planning. It was as though Aizen-sama was deliberately giving him small tasks to keep his mind un-occupied.

And his un-occupied mind kept wondering back to the human woman. His ex-charge.

He had attempted to remove all thoughts of her from his waking day. He had failed.

Ulquiorra unconsciously traced the hilt of his sword as he walked on.

He was adamant that Inoue Orihime would tell where the human boy was, if he talked to her.

She trusted him. He could admit to himself that he didn't wish for her to be hurt.

Especially not to protect some ungrateful human boy who clearly did not care about her.

Yes, Ulquiorra felt a surge of raw power at the thought of the Shinigami, this really was his entire fault whether he knew it or not. All the more reason to wipe him out of existence.

But he had not relayed the idea to Aizen-sama, for that would be a clear indication to his maker that he wished to see her again. He had not asked Grimmjow or Noitora about the issue either, for the same reason.

Ulquiorra stopped at a barred window. He gazed out. In a sweeping moment he felt more a trapped prisoner himself.

---

"Ugh," Syazel said looking down at the human girl lying on the ground "she doesn't look too good, does she?"

Orihime lay face down in a rumpled heap, looking more like a wilted flower than anything.

Her hair was lank and had lost its colour. She looked shriveled in her dirty Arrancar uniform. There was a small puddle of sticky dry blood just where she lay.

Noitora bent down and lifted her easily by one arm. There were cuts on her face and dark circles under her shut eyes.

"Come on Pet-sama" Noitora said in a surprisingly gentle tone "wake up."

He shook her lightly. She didn't stir.

"Come on Pet-Sama, show us you're still alive. We can't sense you."

Those dead grey human eyes snapped open wearily and stared into his. Noitora recoiled slightly. "Sheesh, she really is about to die."

Noitora looked back at his fellow interrogators, grinning.

"If she's gonna die anyway, how about we have some _fun_ with her?"

"Yer disgusting." Grimmjow declared with a raised eyebrow "I don't even sink _that_ low. I only have that kind of fun with willin' females."

Noitora shrugged. "Keep flattering me and I'll blush. How about you, Syazel?"

The pink bespectacled Espada pursed his lips.

"Girls just don't do it for me, sorry." He said simperingly "Besides Aizen-sama forbad that kind of persuasion"

"Ugh, firstly, I did not need to know that Syazel, and secondly as though I give a damn." Noitora shivered.

"Screw this" Grimmjow said abruptly "I'm done with this. It ain't any fun playin' with something that doesn't wanna play back, I'm outta here."

Grimmjow waltzed over to the exit. "Good luck getting' anythin' outta her."

The remaining two Espada looked back at the broken girl. She stared back at them simply, harrowingly silent, waiting for what would happen next.

"He's right" Syazel picked at a nail offhandedly "What if she was telling the truth the whole time? What if she really doesn't know?"

"Bullshit." Noitora turned back to Orihime "where is he?" he asked harshly.

Orihime stared blandly back, the dry cuts bright against her dirty, white skin.

Her will had clearly been broken, she was no longer resisting.

Growling, Noitora dropped her unceremoniously back on the ground.

"I'm damn tired of this woman taking me for a ride! Screw what Aizen says!"

"If you want to disobey orders then you're on your own" Syazel yelled casually over his shoulder as he made his way to the exit "I ain't here to piss off Aizen-sama!"

"Coward pansy." Noitora growled, but a flashback of his previous punishment from his last insubordination burned his eyelids for a moment.

He pointed a finger at Orihime who gazed up at him through sweeps of hair.

"Yer damn lucky woman…aren't you regretting saving me now?"

He spat to his right and turned throwing her once last look as he walked to the door.

As his hand touched the handle he heard a soft cooing behind him.

"No."

He frowned and turned around. "The hell you say?"

Struggling to support herself, Orihime shakily propped herself on one arm and looked up.

"No…I don't." she said hoarsely, with a cut and bloodied face so impassive it could give Ulquiorra a run for his money.

Noitora stared, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

"Hm, whatever." He concluded and slammed the door shut, leaving Orihime in darkness.

---

"Ulquiorra, thank you for coming to see me, I have another order to give to you."

Ulquiorra bowed. "Yes Aizen-sama."

Aizen adjusted himself in his throne, making himself more comfortable.

"Ah…well I have been doing some thinking about our guest Miss Inoue…" he began smoothly

Ulquiorra stared emotionlessly. "What about Inoue Orihime my Lord?"

"…well I've decided she's become more of a liability than an essential part of my plan."

Aizen smiled. It was a cruel smile.

"You have orders to bring her here and execute her."

Ulquiorra didn't react. Calmly, rationally he replied: "I'm afraid I cannot do so Aizen-sama, that order would directly contradict the first order you gave me. Although I'm no longer her charge, you never stopped my order to_ protect_ the girl."

"Oh, right. Well then I overrule that previous order. Problem solved." Aizen said lightly.

Ulquiorra could not comprehend his master's orders. Why did he wish to have her killed now? And why was he being given the order?

It was almost as though his master was deliberately…

"Is there something you didn't understand Ulquiorra?" Aizen's voice floated over his musings.

He bowed again automatically. "No Aizen-sama."

"Good. Then bring her here right now."

"Yes my lord."

As Ulquiorra closed the door behind him, a million thoughts began sifting through his mind.

He had to think, and he had to think fast.

He paced briskly down the hallway, hands relaxed in pockets.

He had a decision to make and he had minutes to decide.

---

Orihime lifted her head with difficulty, as she heard the door being opened. She was sincerely hoping this would be the day it all ended, and they would just get on with it.

She gasped shallowly at the figure that stood in the doorway.

Her eyes watered slightly. "Ulquiorra…san" she exhaled gently.

Ulquiorra felt a slight twitch of unspeakable fury in his hand as he gazed at the woman lying before him. It was all Kurosaki Ichigo's fault, not his. The boy's fault.

_Not his__…_

Orihime flinched slightly as she felt Ulquiorra drop to one knee next to her.

"Can you move?" he asked in the lowest, most gentle voice he could muster.

She attempted to lift herself up but hissed in pain, still lying on her front.

"I…I think a rib's been broken." She ground out, trying not to let the pain show.

Struggling to maintain his composition, Ulquiorra gently slid his hands under her, and carefully turned her over into his arms. He swept her up, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other supporting under her knees.

Ulquiorra studied her face. She was bruised and beaten all over. Ulquiorra felt a severe draining feeling in him, it ached immensely.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime looked up from her resting place against his chest; up at him "…what's…happening…?"

The Espada felt a wave of unfamiliar indecision rush through him. He looked around and back down at her.

"You're being moved. You needn't worry, Orihime." He stated, skillfully masking his culpability.

At hearing her name, Orihime's mouth quirked up slightly. She closed her eyes wearily.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Ulquiorra gazed at the woman in his arms. She was cold against him, freezing in fact.

"No, I'm going to save you."

Orihime's eyes shot open at that, and she craned her neck to look up at him in genuine shock. She blushed, all of a sudden aware of him holding her.

"We must go. Keep your head down."

She nodded and locked her arms around his neck.

Holding her more firmly to him, Ulquiorra steeled himself against what he was about to be forced to do.

---

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: It turned out a lot less disturbing than I planned. I originally had some really disturbing things planned, but I decided to scrap it. I know this chapter was short, sorry about that, but it had to be done and the next part won't be easy for Ulquiorra…**


	16. The Antagonizer

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another installment. Apologies for the lateness *grins***

**Anyways, hope everyone enjoys!**

Chapter Sixteen- The Antagonizer

It was difficult to carry the wounded girl without causing her pain, Ulquiorra found out quickly. He strode confidently into the hallways with his cargo, passing lesser Arrancar that stepped aside for him, of course. He ignored their curious stares and maintained a composed visage, mentally he was quaking. In a space of less than five minutes he had formed a plan in which he and the woman he held would evade detection and escape with no one knowing.

Every time he took a step which caused Orihime to shift, she would tighten her arms around Ulquiorra in obvious pain. Her disheveled head rested against his shoulder wearily, and she made no verbal sound to express the pain she was in, but he knew she was in agony. She had most likely grown immune to the pain of her injuries lying down, but as soon as he had lifted her in an upright position it must have all come flooding back.

The previous him would have contempt for someone like her, but something subtle had altered that. He couldn't be contemptuous of her, after all she clearly had enough will over him to cause him to save her life, and he didn't loath her either. It was just so…confusing. And he knew if she were to die that day, he would never find out why. Why and how he held a loyalty to her so strong and unconscious he was willingly forsaking everything he was…

"Ulquiorra?"

The Espada looked up, eyes widened but guarded. In his musings he had slipped out of reality for a second. And he had now run into a problem.

That problem was in the form of Yammy calling from his right.

Turning casually to his subordinate Ulquiorra surveyed his larger inferior.

"What is it, Yammy?"

The 10th Espada was staring in curiosity; he jerked his head in their general direction.

"What are ya doing with the girl?"

"I have received orders to move her."

"Where?"

Ulquiorra emanated sincere irritation.

"It's none of your concern Yammy" he said, turning back and walking away through the hall.

"Why don't you go back to sleep in your room, until Aizen-sama calls for you."

Yammy threw his ginger ponytail over his shoulder and watched him leave.

"Che" he scoffed "Arrogant asshole. One of these days ya'll get what's comin' to ya."

---

"Aizen-sama" Gin bowed respectfully to his leader "Schiffer-san has not yet returned with the girl."

"I'm aware of that Gin" Aizen's fingers were interlocked at his mouth "It would seem that his reatsu is moving further away and further away from us."

"So that means your experiment was successful?"

"It would seem so; however it's not going to be of much use if my experiment ends up running away."

Gin's wane smile grew malicious.

"Permission to stop him, sir?"

Aizen paused. "Is it necessary? He'll come back to us in one way or another…"

"I jus' don' think it will be a good example to the younger ones. If they see one o' the top Espada disobeying ya and not gettin' punished."

Aizen considered his words.

"Ah, I think you're right Gin. You are granted permission Gin" Aizen replied "Although you might want to take help along with you."

"And Gin" Aizen called after the silver-haired man "I don't want them harmed, bring them back alive."

---

"You"

Yammy stopped in his steps and looked back. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Come with me" Gin ordered lightly, standing from one end of the hallway.

Yammy scoffed naturally. "And why would I want to do that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Because we've been ordered by Aizen-Sama to hunt down Ulquiorra, who has taken the human girl and fled Las Noches."

Yammy's eyes widened.

"Round up some o' the others."

---

It was freezing outside, Ulquiorra found. Getting past the barrier around Las Noches was no problem for someone like him; however he had not taken the weather outside into thought. If it got too cold, the woman could possibly die.

Ulquiorra tightened his hold on Orihime and used sonido to distance himself from Las Noches. His plan was to take them deep into Hueco Mundo, just deep enough to hide safely until he could clearly think and decide what to do next.

Hueco Mundo was a vast universe unto itself.

If he managed to get them safely into the very innards of Hueco Mundo, it would even be difficult for Aizen-sama to trace his reatsu, which he was already suppressing as best he could, among the millions of others scattered across the barren wasteland.

Ulquiorra's vision whitened for a second. He sensed two reatsu not far behind him, tailing him. Yammy…and Ichimaru Gin. And there was more…flanking them were Grimmjow, Syazel-Apollo, and Noitora…

Aizen had found out about his betrayal already? Of course he would. And he had sent half the Espada after him… He could easily beat all of his lower-ranking comrades, but not _combined_ and he did not want to take a chance with Ichimaru Gin…

Fear like he had never experienced before scorched his body and he sped up five times as quickly. Trees and sand all became swirls around him and his tailcoats flared behind him, Orihime's hair blew in the current. He sensed his chasers speeding up too although they were a good deal behind him now.

Suddenly, clumsily Ulquiorra ground to a halt in the sand. An idea came to mind, an idea which would save them. Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder. Gin was in the lead and was only about a minute away.

Angling Orihime against him, Ulquiorra pulled out a small white cube. Caja Negación.

He dropped the little cube into his hollow hole. Immediately black, inky bars swirled around them and within seconds only disturbed sand remained.

A wind blew a few lone branches on a tree, and suddenly the horizon of Hueco Mundo was disturbed by the frames of five impressive figures.

Gin blinked. "Oh, lost Schiffer-kun's reatsu now, whoops." He scratched his head rather animatedly.

"Ya think he ripped a garganta and disappeared into the human world?" Yammy asked raising an eyebrow.

Gin considered this. "Na, cause he'd know we'd follow him there, and it would be easier ta sense his reatsu there."

"What about Caja Negación?" Grimmjow grunted from the sidelines. Of all the present there, Grimmjow seemed the most visibly shaken and surprised by Ulquiorra's uprising.

"No he wouldn't use that." Syazel chipped in smoothly.

"Why not?" Grimmjow grumpily snapped back.

Syazel held up a hand. "It's difficult to get out of there once you are there, plus with the human would not survive, it's a psychological prison and it's too much for humans to handle. I would know, I designed it."

"I just can't believe it, even now" Grimmjow shook his head "Ulquiorra, never thought he had it in him."

"Let's keep goin' gentleman" Gin grinned, enjoying this perverse game of catch "we don' wanna fall behind. Split up and spread out."

The five gargantuan reatsu spilt up and fanned out scanning for any trace of the well-concealed reatsu of their ex-comrade.

---

Ulquiorra's pupils dilated enormously but to no avail. There was absolutely no light within the cold, expansive vacuole that was caja negación. They were neither floating nor standing, just encompassed in the vast nothingness. It was overwhelming.

It was so black he couldn't even make out the shape of Orihime in his arms.

Orihime.

She was like an ice block in his hands, she was trembling.

Arrancar lesser and weaker than him had gone insane and died trying to escape caja negación. It was meant to be a psychological torture chamber, if one became consumed by the mental torment one would die slowly and in agony, unaware that the negación weakened over time. There was only your mind to keep you company in this claustrophobic darkness…

If Arrancar were driven insane here, how was a human who was weaker in every way supposed to survive?

Ulquiorra could only hope Orihime hadn't opened her eyes.

A piercing scream hurt Ulquiorra's ears, signaling she definitely had. Ulquiorra had heard that weaker Arrancar had seen things while in negación, he could only imagine what Orihime was seeing-or imagining seeing.

Orihime's heart was pounding painfully like a rock, where she didn't have energy to move earlier she did now. It was so black and thick she couldn't see where she ended and where Ulquiorra began.

The black was closing in, smothering.

And what were those shapes she pictured before her?

Needles, needles were pricking every bit of her body.

Things in the darkness stared back at her. Shapes morphed into animals.

Goats, Rams, demons. And still the needles were tickling her skin. Was it needles or insects? They were digging under her skin now-into her veins and-

She screamed again clutching onto Ulquiorra, the only thing she was sure of.

Ulquiorra faultered. The girl was wriggling, struggling. If he dropped her he would not find her again.

"Orihime" he called out calmly, quietly "Orihime stop resisting."

He would have to talk her through it if they were going to come out alive.

She was still cold. He adjusted his hold so that she was gently pressed against him.

"Do not be afraid" Ulquiorra murmured into the darkness, desperate to get her warm again "Do not be afraid Orihime, I am here with you. Lie still and close your eyes, we'll soon be out of here."

He heard her murmuring something incoherent back into his shoulder.

"Do not be afraid" he repeated "I am here."

Her one hand which was gripping his collar loosened and came down to rest at the base of his neck.

---

They lay there, floating in that vacuole of ripped time and space for an unspecified amount of time. Ulquiorra had adjusted to the darkness, and Orihime was quiet and still. If he didn't faintly sense her reatsu he would have worried that she had died of exposure in this freezing place. She was still alive but she desperately needed medical attention, she didn't even have the energy to conjure up her own healing ability.

He had already planned what he was going to do next. If he knew his master and his comrades well enough they would not follow him. And now, in the darkness, he finally had time to think.

Think of the consequences he would face for disobeying Aizen-Sama, and all his fellow Arrancar. He could see the end, the outcome, before it would happen.

He had never really given thought to how he would die, no doubt this action would result in his death, death had always rested in the back of his mind as an almost comforting thought.

A promise of new existence for those like him, who's existence had been a never-ending expansion of apathy. Nothing really mattered to hollows , except perhaps becoming stronger which was instinct, and all Arrancar followed Aizen because of the undeniable promise of power they would receive.

So then, why was he in this predicament? Him, a Hollow, saving a human girl?

Ever since he had met her she had slowly but surely grown to mean something, something outside the realm of following orders. She had become his meaning, his reason for existence. He really would die because of this, and he could care less, in face he embraced the thought of death.

Opening his eyes, Ulquiorra decided it was time, he could feel the negación barrier weakening, and with a swift swipe of his hands he ripped open the blackness and created an inter-dimensional hole.

Hopping neatly out, Ulquiorra concealed his reatsu to the maximum. Wasting no time he slid his finger through the air and created a Garganta portal with ease.

Feeling a slight uncertainty, Ulquiorra exhaled and, adjusting his hold on Orihime, he stepped through and disappeared to the other side.

---

"Good Ichigo!" Shinji yelled from across the turf, lounging characteristically on a rock.

"Yer definitely _on the brink_ of beating Hiyori!"

On the other side, Ichigo growled and hauled up his sword, running faithfully towards the cocky blonde girl.

Suddenly, Shinji sensed a familiar reatsu not so far away. He sat up, eyes widening.

He looked around at his fellow vizards. They all stared back at him in the same way, silently communicating.

"Oi!" Hiyori yelled out "Ain't that that Orihime-chick's reatsu? I thought she was kidnapped by Aizen or somethin'?"

"Inoue?!" Ichigo ground to a halt, he focused his mind. Yes he could feel her.

_Here in the living world._

Ichigo collapsed on the ground, fear and anxiety making him weak and nauseous.

_How? What was going on?_

Shinji felt a cold shiver run down his back, as he jumped from his sitting place and ran to help his fallen comrade across the field. The other vizard watched grimly as Shinji supported Ichigo, who had collapsed in a state of shock at suddenly sensing the reatsu of Inoue Orihime in the outside vicinity.

"I've got to go." Ichigo stuttered incoherently, pushing Shinji aside and standing up.

"Of course you do" Shinji conferred, rising with him "I'm going with you."

---

"Aizen-sama" Tousen bowed respectfully "we have sensed the girl, Inoue Orihime in the human world, we have also traced the fourth Espada's reatsu there with her. All of this I'm sure you're already aware of."

"Hm." Aizen made a passive noise of agreement from under his interlocked hands.

"Shall we send troops into the living world to retrieve him, sir?"

Aizen shook his head calmly. "No that won't be necessary Tousen. Ulquiorra will return to us I can assure you. Moving into the human world now will just aggravate an attack right now, which is not desirable."

Tousen nodded.

Aizen smiled. "Ulquiorra will be back. Let him come back to us, instead of us wasting energy going after him. He may be antagonizing a response from us or not, but either way it poses no threat."

Tousen bowed again. "But Aizen-Sama, how can you be so sure he will come back to us?"

Aizen smiled. "He doesn't know any other way."

---

Urahara Kisuke nearly had a heart attack when he opened the front door of his shop to find an Arrancar with a hard green stare on his front step, with a battered Inoue Orihime tucked neatly in his arms.

---

**To be ****continued**

**A/N: Sorry that was so short, but I've got the next chapter written out in different sections, so it should be up pronto as soon as I organize andfinalize it! Please review if you have time *even bigger grin***


	17. Curse named Love

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope everyone is a-okay today! Thank you so much for all the reviews of the last chapter, they made me feel so happy :)**

**Sorry for this long delay, work and internet problems slowed down the whole process, as well as constant re-writing of this chapter.**

**Seriously I have re-written this so many times and I'm still not completely happy with the final outcome…oh well.**

**Well, I never thought I'd be writing this but this is the penultimate chapter of Espirito a la Fuga. Yes I can hardly believe it myself, it's been almost two years and a lot of ideas come and gone, frustration and satisfaction.**

**Hope you enjoy and, for the penultimate time, please review!**

**Chapter seventeen- C****urse named Love**

Ulquiorra stared at the blonde-haired man who gaped with his mouth wide open at the spectacle that had landed on his doorstep.

"I am not here to fight you" Ulquiorra started automatically, staring at the fear in the blonde shop keeper's eyes. He indicated to Orihime. "She has been hurt immensely and needs safety and protection for healing."

"Kisuke" Yoruichi's urgent voice called out from the other side of the house, her footsteps clattering "Do you feel that reatsu-"

She burst into the kitchen at her friend's back. An eerie silence descended over the shop, Yoruichi's eyes widening into saucers, bewilderment; fear and…fascination in Urahara's.

"Kisuke" Yoruichi eventually called out in a cautious, calm voice "Take a step away from the door. Move away now."

"I have already said I have no intention of fighting" Ulquiorra reiterated with irritation "The woman here needs space to be treated. Allow us to come inside."

And to everybody's shock, Urahara silently stepped aside.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi choked, grabbing the door for support.

"What's happening Yoruichi-san?" Ururu asked meekly peeping behind the frozen woman.

The scream pierced all four corners of the room.

"Ururu, hush." Urahara looked over his shoulder at the terrified girl

"Bring a roll-up bed to me."

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi yelled in shocked protest.

"And bring Tessai too." Ururu bowed quickly and ran away.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi shouted manically as Ururu bowed shakily and ran away "Are you insane?! **DO YOU REALIZE WHAT**-"

"_This is my house Yoruichi_!" Urahara rounded right back on her "Don't forget that!"

The noblewoman fell silent, glaring daggers at the shopkeeper, eyes flicking mistrustfully at Ulquiorra.

Ururu reappeared bringing the roll-up mattress. "Lay it down here" Kisuke instructed her. She lay it down close to the open window.

Tessai entered the kitchen, his face paling several shades at the sight.

Kisuke jerked to Ulquiorra to lay Orihime down. Ulquiorra wasted no time, and used sonido, appearing at the mattress and gently easing Orihime down onto it. Urahara noted how Ulquiorra had to gently detach Orihime's arms from his neck, she clung to him like an infant. He also saw how badly bruised her face was.

"Bakudo no Kido! Sai!" Ulquiorra felt a mild, yet irritating constriction freeze his body as he stood up. His eyes fell over to Tessai who was visibly trembling, hands in prayer position.

"Good Job Tessai." Urahara nodded.

He turned to Ulquiorra. "I know that you can break that easily, but even if you do they'll be all of us and more to face. You understand? You're in enemy territory, you're in no position to try anything. "

Ulquiorra's strong, unblinking gaze unnerved the blonde man. "I don't care. I have no desire to kill unnecessarily; I will not try to escape."

Yoruichi took control and shoved past Urahara, kneeling by Orihime.

"Inoue-san?" she called out gently "Can you hear me? Do you recognize my voice?"

The girl gave a small, distant nod and murmured something incoherent.

"You don't need to worry, you-"

The front door burst open yet again and in flew Ichigo flanked by Shinji.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He thundered, looking wildly around the crowded room. Ichigo spotted Orihime lying down in a sea of shocked faces. Then his eyes fell on Ulquiorra.

Ichigo's eyes grew murderous. "What is he doing here?" he growled dangerously, pulling his sword out of his hilt.

"Sai!"

Ichigo's entire body was frozen, mid-pull. He stared in disbelief around the room.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san but I cannot have you destroying the vicinity." Urahara said calmly, as Tessai bound both Ichigo and Ulquiorra with clear difficulty.

"Let-me-GO!" Ichigo ground out as he wrenched himself free of the binding spell "Look at Inoue's face! Look what he's done to her!"

Shinji grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and slapped him squarely across the face.

"Will ya stop actin' like a five-year old fer once in yer life?!" he growled at the teenage boy.

Spitting out some blood, Ichigo glared back at everyone in the room.

Images and shadows swam around Orihime's eyelids. Wasn't she in that room with Grimmjow and the others a moment ago? She didn't have the strength to open her eyes, but she heard familiar voices and felt familiar reatsu.

_Kurosaki-kun's…_

But she didn't have the strength to open her eyes and felt slight relief when feeling Ulquiorra's slight presence next to her.

"Ok," Ichigo growled rubbing his cheek irritably "how the fuck do we know this isn't a trick set up by Aizen?"

Ichigo took the time to glare venomously at the Espada on the other side of the room.

Ulquiorra stared blankly back, unfazed by Ichigo's aggression.

"How do we know he didn't bring Inoue here as some sort of distraction or trap?"

"Your apparent lack of logical ability is quite unflattering Kurosaki Ichigo" Ulquiorra stated calmly, bluntly "It seems cutting you down to size wouldn't even require me to draw my sword."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo thundered and went tomato-red with anger and humiliation, and Shinji and Yoruichi both restrained him by his shoulders.

"Please Kurosaki-san, calm down" Urahara held up a hand "This is really not the time. Ururu-" Urahara turned back to the little girl "Please fetch some Soul medication to give to Inoue-san."

An awkward silence pervaded the atmosphere as everyone waited for Ururu to return.

Ichigo had crossed his arms and, looking much like a grumpy child, was glowering at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, who had had quite enough of the idiotic shinigami's antics, had shut his eyes.

He still could not find it in him to understand why the woman was so clearly fond of him.

His reatsu was laughably uncontrollable, his temper unmanageable.

Ulquiorra told himself it was not important.

But really…what in the world could cause the woman to think he was worthy of her?

Ulquiorra certainly didn't think he did. He had absolutely _no_ redeeming features, in fact he only seemed remarkably skilled at being amazingly talent less…

"Here it is Kisuke-san." Ururu tapped his shoulder and handed a handful of plain white pills. Urahara silently handed them over to Yoruichi, who let go of Ichigo and returned to Orihime's side.

"Inoue-san" she kneeled gently by the girl and shuddered inwardly "we're going to give you a tablet that will heal your injuries. Do you trust me?"

She nodded faintly again. Yoruichi felt herself welling up internally. She cursed the bastard who had put her through this hell, and the bastards who had kept her in Hueco Mundo.

Gently, she raised the back of Orihime's head and slipped a pill into the injured girl's mouth. She swallowed it with relative ease.

"There we go" Yoruichi stood up slowly "That will help speed up her recovery, now she just needs rest."

The dark-haired noblewoman turned to Ulquiorra who was still standing at her side.

She eyed him, and he stared unabashedly back.

She and Urahara had done brief battle with him a few months prior. He was the one who had blocked Kisuke's attack on that larger, fatter Arrancar Yami.

Who was he? And why had he brought her out of Hueco Mundo?

Similar thoughts were swimming around in Urahara's psyche. He recognized the Arrancar, he and an accompanying larger Arrancar had fought him and Yoruichi in Karakura several months ago. But he seemed slightly different this time.

"Arrancar" Kisuke directed his attention to Ulquiorra "what's your name again?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer" he responded without hesitation.

"Well I hope you don't mind if I refer to you as Ulquiorra-san then?" Urahara asked lightly. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes slightly, there was something shady about this person. Clearly he used to be a Shinigami, he still had Shinigami reatsu…

"May I request Ulquiorra-san" Urahara began again when Ulquiorra did not respond "that yourself, Kurosaki-san and I go and speak in private? That way we can give Inoue-san some space too, so she won't get such a shock when she awakens."

It seemed logical. Ulquiorra nodded mutely.

"If the two of you will follow me, please" Urahara indicated the two young warriors to follow him as he turned.

Glowering at him, Ichigo stood back for Ulquiorra so he would walk behind him.

---

"Ulquiorra-san" Urahara asked "please, we must know. How did Inoue-san get to Hueco Mundo?"

Urahara had led them into the storeroom of the shop. The light above was dim and the piles of boxes resembled shadowed entities, hovering all around them.

Urahara and Ichigo's backs were against the door, as they seemed to suspect he might try to escape. The two of them faced Ulquiorra, who casually stood with his hands pocketed.

The green-eyed Espada considered the two for a moment.

"I brought her there myself" Ulquiorra replied abruptly.

Ichigo's reatsu flared dangerously.

"So it was you!" Ichigo cried out in rage. Urahara held up a hand next to him to silence the boy. He exhaled; and his reatsu cooled; glaring at Ulquiorra, hating him.

"How exactly did you bring her to Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra-san?" Urahara's eyes were shaded by his hat, and the dim light "It's very important that we know."

There was no point in trying to lie anymore, or conceal anything.

"Aizen-Sama had use for her in Hueco Mundo and instructed me to bring her back. I gave her a choice. She could come with me or I ordered that all of you be killed. She chose to come with me."

Ulquiorra felt no hesitation in telling them the truth, it wasn't as though he was defending something anymore, and he had pretty much thrown away his position in Aizen's army.

Ichigo stared coldly into Ulquiorra's eyes, his eyes full of fury and mistrust.

"Why?" he asked simply.

Ulquiorra stared expressionlessly back at the pathetic Shinigami. "Why what?"

Ichigo growled and his hands twitched as though they wanted to strangle the Espada.

"Don't fuck with me. You said Aizen needed her, and now you brought her back. Why the fuck did you do that?"

Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the human boy's paralyzing simplicity.

"She was going to be killed and I helped her, seeing that her death was unnecessary."

"Well why the fuck did you help her? I know you're one of Aizen's top dogs, I swear this IS some sort of-"

"You assume this action is some sort of diversion in Aizen-sama's plan? That is predictable thinking on your part Kurosaki Ichigo. If you do not believe me, I see no reason to stand here and waste my time convincing you."

He casually surveyed the party before him. Ichigo looked about ready to explode.

"That…that doesn't even make sense!" he gritted his teeth "Look, I don't know what your game is here but why would you bring Inoue back on a whim? It doesn't make sense!"

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows dismissively.

"You are unbelievably unremarkable Kurosaki Ichigo. You claim Inoue Orihime is one of your friends yet you seem more perturbed about why she is back rather than celebrating that she is back."

"**WHAT**?!" Ichigo exclaimed, his reatsu pricking and pulsating dangerously again. Sensing danger, Urahara quickly withdrew Benehime from her sheath and erected a barrier of energy between the two.

Ichigo banged on the thin divide between him and the hollow he hated so intensely.

"Of course I'm happy she's back you idiot! After her being gone so long-"

Ulquiorra was lightening fast in his retort.

"So you admit she was gone long, yet you made no attempt to retrieve her?"

Ichigo looked about ready to go ape. Urahara rubbed his eye tiredly in the background.

"My power wasn't strong enough to take on half of Aizen's army, _**Goddamnit**_! And bloody Soul Society suspecting her of betraying us wasn't exactly a help either!"

"I see." Ulquiorra's raised his face looking down on Ichigo "So her allies suspected her of betrayal? And what do _you_ think Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo's mouth fell open and for a second he was speechless with shock.

"I…I already… well…_of course_ I knew that she didn't want to go!"

"I see. So her friends who she spoke so fondly of aren't even fully sure of her loyalty to them."

Ulquiorra's voice was icy with disdain. He honestly felt sickened to be in this wretched human's presence, and he was the warrior everyone was hoping would defeat Aizen?

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ichigo roared. He banged violently on the shield Kisuke had erected and it shook lightly. "FUCK YOU, YOU PSYCHOPATHIC PIECE-OF-SHIT HOLLOW!"

"Your thinking capacity is mildly more impressive than your reatsu." Ulquiorra retorted dryly.

"Just shut up! You don't get it do you?!" Ichigo wrenched back, pounding on the barrier "It's because of you! Why do you think Urahara asked you about how she left?!

It's because now that you've taken her Soul Society has declared her a traitor and a wanted criminal!"

Ulquiorra was silent. She was wanted by Soul Society because he had taken her?

"Why…is she a wanted criminal?"

"Because you took her without a word!" Ichigo was raging now, he was out of breath "You took her to Hueco Mundo, and Soul Society had no proof she was forced to go! Now thanks to you she's got a criminal trial with her name on it waiting for her!"

Ulquiorra was silent.

"Is this true?" he addressed Urahara. Urahara, who wore an eccentric expression, nodded somberly.

"Yeah, so big up, asshole" Ichigo was opening the exit door now, having had enough "thanks for ruining her life!"

The door slammed behind him.

Sighing, Urahara retracted the barrier and sheathed Benehime. He looked up at the Arrancar that stood in silence before him.

He noticed the lines descending from those big, green eyes and for a second, in the bad light, he thought the Arrancar really was crying.

"I…have truly caused this?" it was so soft, Urahara barely caught it.

He stared in interest at the hollow that looked so convincingly human.

"That's correct…" Urahara raised his eyebrows. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it seemed that the Arrancar had shrunk in presence.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Urahara asked.

The dark-haired hollow did not respond, but his perpetual sad expression seemed to relay a sort of…guilt. All of a sudden it seemed so surreal, like a dream, this Arrancar standing in his home…

Urahara blinked. No, now that he looked again, the hollow looked completely expressionless.

"You…are Urahara Kisuke?"

Urahara nodded in surprise.

"So…you are the one who created the hougyoku…made it possible for we Arrancar to exist?"

Urahara nodded again. Ulquiorra did not speak again ad waited for Urahara to make the next move.

Feeling somewhat awkward and uncomfortable, Urahara ushered the Arrancar out and followed suit, back to the front of the shop.

---

Things started to form behind Orihime's eyes, as they fluttered gently.

She felt a myriad of reatsu and familiar voices. She opened her eyes.

Yoruichi was leaning over her with concern shining in her yellow-cat eyes.

"Orihime" she smiled easily "welcome back. You're in Urahara Shouten, you're safe."

Orihime blinked confusedly and sat up.

"Don't try to move too quickly" Yoruichi urged as she hissed softly, feeling slight pain in her lower abdomen "you were injured pretty badly. We've given you some medication that has started your recovery"

"I…" Orihime raised a hand to her head. She noticed she was still wearing her Arrancar uniform. "How did I get here?"

She looked around the room. "Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed as she saw him leaning easily against the wall "Hirako-kun is here too!"

Ichigo smiled gently at the girl lying on the mattress. "Yo Inoue" he said in the friendliest voice possible "it's really good to have you back."

"Orihime-chan" Shinji grinned with a hint of lechery in his eyes "of course I had to come here to see you, you are after all my first love!"

"Ah…" Orihime smiled politely at that "Ok." She looked around. Something was missing

Ulquiorra. She had sensed him. Where was he?

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, Urahara and Ulquiorra appeared in the sliding doorway. Orihime exhaled.

"Ulquiorra-san!"

Disappearing, Ulquiorra reappeared at the human girl's side.

"Are your injuries being tended to?" he asked, looking down at her.

Smiling, she nodded up at him. "Did you bring me back here?"

Mutely, he nodded, folding his arms

"Hey!" Ichigo protested "Get the fuck away from Inoue!"

He used shunpo and moved over to where Ulquiorra stood.

"Get away from Inoue" he growled dangerously "you've done enough already!"

"I surmise you feel threatened Shinigami-" Ulquiorra began, but Orihime cut in.

"Please," she held up a hand imploringly "please don't argue."

"Hey you assholes" Shinji called out from his little corner "the last thing she wants is two guys arguing right on top of her, give her some space damnit!"

Grunting, Ichigo moved as ordered. "Well, can't we do something about him?" Ichigo jabbed his finger in Ulquiorra's general direction. He had not moved from Orihime's side.

"I think, for safety purposes, Ulquiorra Schiffer-san should be quarantined and isolated until things have settled down." Urahara suggested sagely.

Orihime's eyes widened at the proposition.

"Please, you all don't understand" Orihime began timidly "Ulquiorra-san here saved me-"

"What?!" Ichigo spluttered "I-Inoue! This guy was the one who took you from us!"

"I know, but he took care of me while I was in Hueco Mundo. He saved me more than once-"

"Inoue-san" Urahara began patiently "you have been kept a prisoner by this Arrancar for almost two months. Are you sure it's alright to defend your captor like that?"

"No you don't understand." Orihime stood up abruptly, in front of Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly at her defensive stance.

Orihime's expression was set and serious, she ignored the painful throbbing of her muscles from exhaustion.

"Ulquiorra-san here fed me, protected me, kept me company-"

"'_Ulquiorra-san'_?" Ichigo imitated her words "Inoue, what the hell?"

Ulquiorra was surprised at Orihime's defensive behaviour, and he was grateful but he knew it wouldn't work. He could easily escape now, but he would have no where to go. Moreover he did not want to leave Orihime here behind. No, he would to play by their rules right now, it was the only thing he could do to stay here.

"Orihime" a soft, gruff voice behind her made her freeze "it's alright. They are correct."

She looked over her shoulder, Ulquiorra gazed blankly at her. More blank than what she was used to, like he was masking himself around everyone else.

Moving sleekly, Ulquiorra strode over to Urahara, hands faithfully pocketed.

He stared at the blonde-haired man.

"I will accept whatever decision you deem fit for me." He deadpanned.

"Oh," Urahara started clearly surprised that he gave in so easily "ok. Well follow me then."

Taking one last look at the human he had given up everything for, standing there with a shocked expression on her face, Ulquiorra looked away and followed Urahara down the hall.

"No, Ulquiorra-san!" Orihime made a move but collapsed back onto her mattress, dizziness sweeping over her.

"Come on Inoue-san" Yoruichi gently helped the girl up "you must be hungry, I'll get you some food and then you can have a bath."

Yoruichi led the protesting girl down the opposite hallway to the kitchen.

"Come Ururu" Tessai gently ushered the small girl out of the room "we need to head out and find where Jinta has gotten off too."

That left only two bodies in the front shop.

"C'mon Ichigo" Shinji tugged at Ichigo's ear "let's go."

"What?!" Ichigo shrieked "there's _no way in hell_ I'm leaving. Not with that _thing_ here."

"We're just taking up space here" Shinji said uncharacteristically patiently "look I know you're worried about Orihime-chan, but Urahara and Yoruichi have got things under control here."

"But…" Ichigo grumbled, looking like a five-year old again.

"Tell ya what Ichigo, why don't you go home?" Shinji suggested lightly.

Ichigo looked up in astonishment.

"Take a break, go see your family, you haven't seen them in ages. We can come back here tomorrow morning. If anything happens we'll sense it and come back immediately."

Ichigo thought about it. He did miss his little sisters a lot, and even his old man…

"_Fine_, but we're back here tomorrow morning."

Shinji nodded easily, already quite eager to return to catch Hiyori's cooking.

"Good, let's get outta here."

---

It was dark all around him. Several hours had passed since he had been locked away.

The only source of light came from the moonlight which poured through the window onto the bed where he sat

He had been locked in one of the human's spare rooms. There was virtually nothing in it but a bed. He sat on it, meditating, his eyes closed.

It had been charmed with a kidou spell that allowed entrants to enter, but not leave, which effectively trapped him inside the room.

His chest scorched with an unimaginable pain. Unzipping his jacket to reveal his chest he saw a scalding burn of flesh where his number four had rested. It's raw redness contrasted against his pale skin. He was surprised it had taken this long to happen.

This meant he had officially lost his rank. All those who betrayed Aizen-sama lost their position.

The same phenomenon had happened to Grimmjow when he lost his rank.

What was he going to do next? He had no where to go and he certainly couldn't stay here with these humans…

The ugly slash of red flesh stung and burned and Ulquiorra grit his teeth slightly as he clutched it, trying to apply pressure. It bled, running scarlet rivulets.

He heard a rustling outside the door, and quickly zipped up his jacket, standing.

"Orihime!" he exclaimed as she shut the door behind her "how did you get in here-"

"Ssh." She turned around, facing him "it was easy, I just used my Shun-Shun Rikka to reject the spell set on this room."

"But your friends will sense you coming in here, will they not?"

Orihime scratched her chin characteristically.

"They're all asleep…I think. I don't really care anyway."

"…I see. But you coming here will just worsen the situation."

Orihime stared seriously at the Arrancar before her.

The one who had taken her, saved her.

What an ironic turn of events that she was the one paying a visit to him now, now that he was imprisoned…

Several emotions ran through her at once. Joy, fatigue and anger.

There was something she had to know, something that was eating at her.

She looked sad.

"…Orihime…?"

"You saved me." She stated quietly. Her large brown eyes were lidded and gloomy. "_Why_ did you save me?"

Ulquiorra was stunned at her sudden questioning. Why was she asking him now?

His chest was still tearing away at him and he couldn't think properly.

He couldn't understand why he had done that…why he had disobeyed Aizen-sama's orders…why he had saved her and thus made himself a traitor and fugitive in Hueco Mundo, his only home…

"…Aizen-sama ordered me to kill you." His throat constricted slightly "I could not comply with the order…because…you cried out to me when I watched you being taken away by Noitora and Grimmjow, you did not want to be killed…"

Orihime shook her head violently. An explicable rage was building within her. Rage and love.

"What? Did you pity me? Did you think I couldn't handle it? Did you only save me because you felt sorry for me?"

"Orihime-" Ulquiorra had never seen her like this before. The pain in his chest increased ten-fold, it was eating him alive and it was taking everything not to let it show.

"-Orihime you do not understand…" Ulquiorra began in a hard voice.

"I love you!" she blurted out in a breathy exhale of anger.

That shut him up.

Ulquiorra's mouth softened, his pupils dilated.

"What did you say?" he asked, scared at the shakiness in his voice.

She ignored his question, and for a second, Ulquiorra wondered if she was even conscious of what she had actually said.

Orihime was glaring at him, and she never looked more desirable to him than in that moment. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"You don't even care about me. You lied to me…" she murmured under her breath "all that time…I…I thought we were becoming friends but you were just _using_ me for Aizen!"

She was breathing unsteadily now, like she was close to hyperventilating. She wiped her reddening eyes and forced the crying to stop.

"I hope you're happy." She said bitterly "Because now" she inhaled "now I know the truth. My life ends here, thanks to you."

_My happiness ends with you. Everything ends with you._

Her words hurt him more than his ripped chest for some reason. He momentarily forgot her sudden declaration earlier.

"…I understand that you are upset" his teeth grit slightly at the searing pain in his chest

"but I was merely following orders I was given-"

"Yes I know, you've made that pretty clear. That's all you _can_ do!" Orihime spat out angrily, her arms wrapped around her torso.

"Woman" Ulquiorra hissed icily and Orihime looked up in shock "…_look_ at this."

He unzipped his stained jacket and showed her his scorched red flesh. Orihime's eyes enlarged.

"Your number four…"

"-Is gone…" Ulquiorra spoke coldly "By saving your life I have essentially given up mine. My rank, my position, my reputation are all gone. You have _no idea_ the confusion and uncertainty I have been experiencing every time I come around you!-"

He failed to notice Orihime's face brighten at that.

"-I _disobeyed_ Aizen-sama's orders to save _your_ life and have thus made myself a traitor in the eyes of my Lord! Does that _sound_ like an order I would follow?"

He looked up at her with burning green eyes, quivering slightly, and it looked as though he really was crying.

"So…_please_" he ground out, more gently "You have right to be angry, you have _right_ to never forgive me for what you have been put through…but haven't my previous actions proven I am_ more_ than a lowly servant?"

Orihime swallowed uncomfortably as those dark green eyes burned into hers, more sad-looking than ever.

Ulquiorra eased down on the bed, unable to cope with the pain standing up anymore.

"I…do care for you…" he looked at her somewhat sadly "…more than anything. It's useless to deny it any longer. I have given up everything for you Inoue Orihime, and I do not regret it."

He bit back a hiss, and clutched his chest, trying to cup the falling blood, which was darkening.

"Here, let me." A voice beside him said softly. Ulquiorra glanced to his side, Orihime stared at him solemnly and she sat next to him, placing her right hand over his left pectoral which was dark with blood.

Orihime's hand glowed a bright shade of gold in the dark, healing his gashed and bleeding left pectoral muscle where the four was burned off his skin. He felt the pain lift as the room faded back to dark. The raw redness faded to a darkened patch of scar tissue.

"…I am thankful." Ulquiorra murmured, after a second's silence.

He realized that Orihime had rested her hand on his exposed chest. He looked up at her with slight surprise.

Orihime's eyes were lustrous, burning with some emotion he could not identify. She quickly looked down, hiding her eyes under her hair.

"I'm sorry." She whispered "I'm _sorry_ Ulquiorra. It hasn't been easy for me either, I've also felt…confused around you too-"

She looked up at him.

He was silent as he watched her in slight alarm. The anger they had felt for each other moments earlier was translating into something else.

They could both feel the atmosphere becoming electric.

"You saved me… you lost your rank for me" her hand rubbed against his chest unconsciously, moonlight flooded through the window "…Ulquiorra-san you…" she broke off, looking up. Ulquiorra felt warm all of a sudden as she gazed at him with a drunken passion "you…"

A cold breeze blew in through the window, causing his bare skin to break out in goose bumps. His eyes widened marginally as her hand began to absently trace the contours of his chest. Ulquiorra's eyes sought out hers.

"…Orihime what are you-?"

"Shhhsh" she leaned forward, brushed a finger against his lips, blushing furiously.

Confusion ran through his mind at the feel of her finger, and when his hand ghosted against her thigh accidentally, he pulled it away in alarm.

Only to feel her warm hand close over his cold one and have it placed back again. He looked up at her, her face was above his, and her eyes were lidded and determined.

_When had she gotten so close…? _

"Orihime" Ulquiorra leaned back against the bed propped on his elbows as she leaned in dangerously close, one hand still resting on her right thigh "I do not think this is right. Think of where we are, think-"

"Ulquiorra-san, _please_" Orihime's face was inches away from his, she was glowing in the intruding moonlight, and she looked so alluring to him "let me say thank you…"

He lifted an eyebrow unwillingly, feeling his pulse speed up, as she paused and sighed.

"Don't stop me again…" she whispered and he closed his eyes involuntarily as she ran a gentle hand through his hair "…Don't try stopping me again, I don't think I could take it…" she smiled a gentle, sensual smile while watching him "…beautiful…" she whispered.

"What is?" Ulquiorra asked her in a low voice, lost in her gaze.

She ignored him and leaned downwards, shutting her eyes, and brushing her lips against his.

Ulquiorra took a few seconds for the shock to subside and to register that she was actually giving him a kiss but before he could react in any way she pulled away.

Orihime's cheeks were pink slightly and her breath came out in small gasps, she smiled uncertainly. "…My first kiss…" she murmured shyly, blushing as she stared at him.

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to say something he wasn't sure _what_, maybe to tell her

as-a-matter- of-fact it was his too but, when he saw her run her tongue lightly over her bottom lip, all thoughts died and he sat up quickly leaning forward capturing her lips quietly with his, overcome with need. She touched his cheeks lightly with her hands.

He savored the warm soft feel of her lips under his, savored her skin, and when she caught sight of his blazing lidded gaze as they kissed, he savored the sound of her moaning gently in his mouth.

He pulled apart for air after what seemed like hours, and gazed at her questioningly, both their chests heaving lightly. Ulquiorra could not explain it, he could not even get his musings straight, but Orihime's kiss had given birth to a torturously pleasurable burning desire that heated his skin, and one look at Orihime told him she was in the same boat.

Bare chest still panting, Ulquiorra leaned forward and kissed the human girl again, feeling his hunger deepen. He had experienced desire like this before, but it was somewhat different this time. It wasn't quite lust it was… yearning of a different kind that drove him to get as close to her as possible.

Desperate to satisfy the unfamiliar desire, Ulquiorra pressed his lips closer to hers and was surprised to suddenly feel Orihime's tongue shyly coax his mouth open, feeling two tongues in his mouth instead of one.

It was a sensation unlike anything the Arrancar or human had ever experienced, their lips collided and cheeks brushed. Ulquiorra was a quick learner and soon his tongue battled hers for dominance, satisfied when she moaned quietly and let him take over.

Orihime lay back on the small bed, pulling Ulquiorra gently down with her. He felt her fingers slide under his unzipped jacket and pushed it off him with ease. His hands ghosted lightly down her sides. He broke off the kiss and looked down at her. This feeling, this desire, felt so natural.

Orihime gazed up at him, smiling sweetly. Even without the moonlight highlighting his sculpted body and brightening his eyes: He was perfect.

Ulquiorra felt somewhat clumsy and unsure of himself, he had never done anything like this before so he had no previous experience to base it on. He decided to ignore it and fell into her again, kissing her softly. He was worried if he applied too much pressure on her he might break her. It seemed the human woman didn't care as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close again. Her soft body molded against his.

It was like meditation, Ulquiorra's mind was clear and all he was focused on, all that he could focus on, was Orihime. But a sudden memory recall flashed in his mind of a conversation she and he had had some time ago.

"_Because he was in love with her.-" _

Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open.

_-"He was willing to give up his own life if it meant she would live. He was willing to die for her, that's how powerful love can be…"_

Ulquiorra broke the kiss and stared down in shock at the human woman lying underneath him, sitting up. Orihime frowned.

"Ulquiorra" she murmured, tracing his face "What's the matter?"

Was that why? Was that why he had so easily thrown away everything he had worked to achieve? His rank, his power…? Why he never wanted to see her hurt?

"…Nothing." Ulquiorra replied, his eyes still mesmerized by her. She sat up slightly, with a questioning look on her face.

Ulquiorra laced his hand through hers and examined it delicately. She had such small, fragile hands.

"I… …You are…beautiful…" he quietly murmured, looking down.

_You're everything that I am not. _

What was he doing, tainting this pure and innocent creature? He was dark, malice and empty, and he was consuming her, ruining her perfection…

He looked up to see she was blushing. Smiling she leaned in to him and he ran his free hand lightly over her cheek.

Orihime could feel her heart beating intensely at his touch; she loved him so much it almost burned at her insides.

She raised their linked hands and chastely kissed his palm. They stayed sitting for a while, just being close.

"You should sleep" Ulquiorra urged when he noticed her blinking sleepily.

"I'll only lie down if I can stay with you" she countered slightly stubbornly.

Ulquiorra knew there would be no arguing with her.

"If that's what you wish."

They eased down onto the bed together. Orihime curled up on her right side, and Ulquiorra lay behind her, gently holding her to him. She linked hands with the arm he had slid around her waist.

"Ulquiorra…" she mumbled sleepily into her pillow "… please, don't leave me, please?"

The green-eyed Arrancar lay very still behind her.

So that was it. He was in love with her. All evidence pointed so.

He had done the worst thing by falling in love with her.

She didn't know him; she didn't know who he really was.

She hadn't even seen his true form.

If she did she would be frightened by it, disgusted.

That was something he wasn't sure he could endure.

His "love." His love was doing nothing but endangering her.

_His love was going to destroy her sooner or later._

"I won't." he replied. He knew he was lying to her.

He knew by the morning he would have to be gone, leave her behind.

At hearing that Orihime smiled gently, her eyes closed. She settled down into her pillow and fell asleep feeling Ulquiorra next to her, unaware of the indecisive expression he wore while holding her.

---

"Ulquiorra" Aizen leaned on one hand as he surveyed his former Espada who stood before him. Staring from the side of the hall, Grimmjow; along with the other Espada; gaped at their ex-comrade who had actually returned.

Ulquiorra gazed at his master, his creator, and knelt down on one knee with natural grace.

"Aizen-sama. I have returned."

Aizen smiled. "You took longer to return than I expected."

---

"Kisuke" Yoruichi sat down next to her best friend, who sat in their usual spot on the roof "You sensed him leaving. You didn't stop him. You stopped all of us from stopping him, what the hell were you thinking?"

The blonde-haired man stared pensively up at the dark sky, lightening as the sun started to rise.

"That Arrancar" he began "there's something strange about that Arrancar."

"You also didn't stop Inoue-san when she entered his room, what were you thinking?"

Urahara stared over Karakura Town, a vast expansion of dark shadows.

"She was restless; she needed to see him from the moment she woke up. And I knew he wasn't going to hurt Inoue-san."

Yoruichi creased her brows. "How?"

Urahara shook his head. "I don't know. He saved Inoue-san's life, he clearly cares about her. That's the first time I've come across an Arrancar with the capacity to care."

"I don't understand Kisuke, how is it possible? They're hollows! How can they…feel? It can't be possible…"

Urahara swallowed dryly. "It could well be. That was the most human-like hollow I've ever seen."

Yoruichi looked on in discomfort.

"I don't know what else Aizen has been creating with the hougyoku, but creating an Arrancar with human emotion…is testament to his cruelty. It's like giving them a chance to experience the life they lost but still instilling them with hollow instincts. And-"

Kisuke took off his hat, dusting it lightly.

"-giving them the thought capacity to betray him. It looks as though he creates them with unspoken loyalty and also evolutionary thought capacity. Two conflicting instincts.

But of course, if they do betray him they'll be killed. No doubt that Arrancar will be executed."

Yoruichi made a guttural noise in her throat that boded trouble. Urahara sighed.

"It will be difficult to tell this to Inoue-san. She will be heart-broken."

And in the room, in which she was lying, Orihime shivered in her sleep and felt the space next to her grow cold.

---

_I am sorry Orihime. I can't even bring myself to say goodbye to you, because leaving you is not something I want to do, but must. I can't tell you I love you. You who are pure and beatific should never love a creature like me, who has known nothing but despair._

_I am despair and you are definitely hope, and hope should not be stained by the ugliness that is despair. Everything divides us, our worlds; our duties; our loyalties yet somehow we have become connected. That's why I can't tell you, it would be selfish of me to endanger you. _

_If we do ever meet again __I hope you will have forgotten me, and I hope my love for you will be proved in letting you go. Forget me, turn your love to ash, it is my only way of keeping you safe._

---

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I hope I didn't make the bedroom scene too bawdy, it was supposed to be beautiful and sad simultaneously, I tried to make it innocent and passionate at the same time. **

**I was also very unsure of how to make Ulquiorra during this scene, I wanted him to explore the emotions he had been feeling, but I wanted to keep him in more in-character as well. I tried to strike a balance between his usual cool exterior and the overwhelming emotions he was experiencing at the time.**

**Well, for the last time, please review. Hope everyone's looking forward to the emotional final chapter, da-da-DA!!!**

**---**

_"-Selfhood begins with a walking away_

_And love is proved in the letting go-"_

_-__"Walking away" by C Day Lewis_


	18. Notification on final chapter!

Hey Guys!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a year. So much stuff has happened and all my time has been swallowed up. I can assure you I am finishing this story (it's my baby :P) and I have started working on it again.

I have the ending planned out, the scenes planned out and it's about a third percent completed. You support and encouragement has meant the world to me, and I will have the final chapter out for you as soon as I can.

In the mean time, keep sending in reviews and complaints as they really get my ass in gear and make me want to write :) You're all amazing, until next time.


End file.
